You Got To Raise Me After All
by obsessivelyfanaticgw09
Summary: "Don't you see? It all worked out in the end..didn't it? You got to raise me after all" Series of drabbles with Amy, Rory, and their daughter, all hanging out as kids. Doctor Who fic, the only place where that summary makes perfect sense
1. When I Grow Up

**Whoawho! Let's Kill Hitler was amazing, eh?**

**I've already watched it three times, eyes glued to the screen every time!**

**This episode seemed to be a fanfic writer's dream, so loaded!**

**So I thought I'd give a shot at writing something off that episode.**

**I wrote a few, which I'll post once every week! This is the shortest one cause I wanted to post before I have to go to sleep!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"What do you want to be when you grow up, Rory?"<p>

Rory would smile a big, toothy grin, two of his front teeth missing. "I wanna be a nurse!" he would lisp. "I wanna help people!"

Adults would smile down at the little boy as his hair fell over his eyes.

"What about you Amy? What do you want to be?"

Amy would shrug and look far away into the distance. She wanted to travel. Travel in a big blue box across the universe. But she wouldn't tell anyone that. She had already gotten enough scolding from her mum and dad whenever she brought up the subject. So she had given up on answering.

"Be a nurse with me, Amy!" Rory would giggle and Amy would weakly smile back.

"And Mels? What about you?"

Mels would simply smile her little smirk and whisper, "I'm going to be an astronaut!"

* * *

><p><strong>Short, the other's I have written out are longer. <strong>

**So want more? Review cause reviews are cool...**


	2. Corrupted Kid

**So I said I'd update once a week but here I am again cause I had time!**

**So here is the second drabble installment.**

**I wanna thank all the people who liked chapter one so much! All of my new readers!**

**Here is chapter two, A little longer for you guys!**

**Mels and Amy are sooo much fun to write!**

* * *

><p>"Ever thought about havin' kids, Amy?"<p>

The ginger's answer was simple. "Meh,"

Mels smiled at her best friend, "But seriously! You _are _getting married soon! Has Rory brought it up?"

Amy sighed and moved her slim fingers up to brush her shiny orange hair behind her ear. They were both sitting up on the roof of Amy's house and watching the sun set in front of them. Purple and pink splayed the horizon as the wind blew softly, rustling the summer leaves. Amy leaned over the edge of the roof as if she could find the answers in the grass below. All she ended up doing was giggling. Her and her best mate had never been ones for going on walks or out for lunch to chat. Up on the roof of a two story building - about as dangerous as you can get without having to even leave home.

"Course he has…" she muttered, rather crossly, hugging her knees to her chest.

Mels simply laughed, she already knew that her dad had always wanted kids. Still, it was fun to play the part of a friend who _didn't _know a whole lot about Amy's future.

"And…?" she teased back.

"And what?" Amy threw her hands in the air and leaned till she was lying on her back. The dark blue over her head and the stars slowly fading into view in the darkness made her think briefly of her favorite fairytales.

"You know how Rory is. He made it all awkward and stuff…you know? And all I could do was stand there and smile awkwardly back…" Amy sighed. She waited for a few moments, gluing her eyes to the stars and wondering what lay behind them. She flickered her eyes to Mels and mumbled, "He's started calling me 'happy Mrs. Rory'…"

Mels laughed again, rather loudly and annoyingly.

Calming down, she lye down next to her friend, also fascinated with the stars above. "But really Amy, kids are smashing, you should give it a shot…"

Amy's eyebrows pulled together as she drug herself up onto her elbows, "This coming from you…of all people?" she giggled, eyeing her mate.

Mels simply shrugged.

"You only want me to have kids so you can corrupt them!" Amy giggled.

Mels locked eyes with Amy for a brief moment, hoping Amy couldn't read the look in her eyes. The sly look that whispered, _Too late…already corrupted…hm…wonder what kind of paradox I'm creating here?_

Mels shot up suddenly, towering over Amy on the rooftop. "Cut to the song! It's getting boring!" she shouted before taking a few long strided leaps and throwing herself off the rooftop.

"Mels! !" Amy shouted as she watched her friend fly over the edge. She pulled herself up and struggled to climb to the edge of the roof in her miniskirt. Her suddenly racing heart pounded in her ears as she searched the ground franticly for her friend.

"Mels!" she shouted again, tears beginning to sting her eyes. Was she ok? Was she even conscious? She couldn't see anything below in the darkening yard.

Suddenly, black curls sprung from a bush below. Up popped Mel, perfectly fine. She walked a few steps, her stride not even faltering.

"Hey Amy!" she shouted up to Amy who was still leaning over the edge, her mouth gaping open and her hair sticking to her moist and nervous face.

"Mels! You psychopath!" Amy shouted, struggling to keep the laughter out of her voice. "Don't you ever scare me like that again! !"

"You've never sounded more like my Mother…" Mels muttered with a smirk.

"What?" Amy shouted, getting back into a sitting position so she wasn't leaning over the deadly two-story drop anymore.

"I said I like that! 'Mels - the psychopath!' "

"I hate you!" Amy shouted down to her, unable to keep her giggles from escaping this time.

"No you don't!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tada. Reveiws would be amazing!<strong>

**Next one is about little Amy and Rory because come on…Rory was the cutest little kid EVER!**


	3. Dress Up As Him

**Mah Thanks to Mah Readers!**

**This chapter is actually just Amy and Rory, but I felt it had to be done!**

**It is based on one of Rory's quotes that first made me love him!**

"**How he can be real? He was never real! It was just a game…we were…we were kids. You made me dress up as him!"**

* * *

><p>"No! You pull out the right side! Not the left!"<p>

Little Rory turned back to Amy's full length mirror and frowned. He took the long blue button up shirt that Amy had stolen from her dad's wardrobe and untucked the left side. As he pushed in the correct side of the shirt, he slowly walked over to Amy who was sitting at the desk across her small bedroom.

In front of her was a black tie (also stolen from her father). She had taken a bright blue marker and was scribbling swirls all over the tie. "This one'll look _just _like his when I'm done!" Amy exclaimed as Rory leaned over her shoulder.

With the project done and the tie permanently covered with blue swirls, Amy grabbed Rory by his shoulders and dragged him to the middle of the room.

Stepping back, little Amelia put her finger to her lips in thought.

She sighed, "Rory! His hair is just so different! Your hair is too long again!" she rushed to her desk, opened the top drawer, and pulled something out.

Turning to Rory, she snipped the shimmering scissors twice and smiled, "This'll fix that!"

Rory's eyes grew large at the shinning silver. "No!" he shouted, resisting the urge to bolt to the door. "Last time you did that, my mummy wanted to kill me!"

Amy sighed and rolled her eyes. Slowly, she set the scissors down with a disappointed sigh.

"Fine…" she muttered, trudging her feet over to the little Rory in her father's oversized clothes.

She placed the tie around his neck and tied it perfectly, having had lots of practice since this wasn't the first time the two had done this.

"There!" she sighed, placing her hands on Rory's shoulders. "The raggedy Doctor! Perfect!" Amy ruffled Rory's hair. "Minus the hair of course…"

Rory smiled largely, the corners of his mouth pulling up tightly.

Amy looked over her friend one last time.

Suddenly, quickly, and without really thinking, she leaned in and placed a little kiss on Rory's cheek.

"Hold here Rory! I'm gonna go get my torch, k?" Amy ran out of the room, excited to be playing another game of 'the raggedy Doctor and little Amelia Pond'. From the hallway she shouted back, "No need to follow, I promise I'll be right back this time!"

But Rory couldn't have moved it he wanted too. His little feet seemed stuck to the ground. His eight year old heart was still racing, his cheeks still flushing, his hands still shaking…

And from that moment on, Rory Williams has always loved Amelia Pond.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember! Never forget! Reviews are cool...almost as cool as bowties.<strong>


	4. Promise Me

**Amazing responses you guys!**

**Thank you soooo much!**

**On with the story!**

**Here's an Amy and Mels one!**

* * *

><p>Amy rolled her eyes as she took her place leaning against the Head Teacher's threshold once again.<p>

She heard voices from behind the closed door, the Head Teacher lecturing, and Mels arguing back. Amy glanced down at her watch and sighed loudly. It was already fifteen minutes past the dismissal bell. Amy would have to _walk_ home with Mels…again.

Finally, the door squeaked open and Mels waltzed out, slinging her bag over her shoulder and smiling slyly. She continued to walk confidently past Amy as though she wasn't even there. When her best friend had caught up to her long strides, Mels handed Amy a little pink slip of paper.

Amy read aloud as Mels burst through the door at the end of hallway, "To the parents of Miss. Melody." The ginger squinted up into the afternoon sun and then over to her best mate. She tried to hand the pink paper back to her.

"Keep it…" Mels muttered matter-of-factly.

Amy rolled her eyes again when she noted that her friend wasn't bringing any textbooks home for yet another time. Shaking her head, she read over the note again. "Melody…that's what 'Mels' is short for?"

"Of course…" Mels muttered, taking an abrupt right turn, off of the usual path they took to their houses. Amy almost said something, but Mels kept talking, "What else would it stand for?"

Amy ignored her friends smug remark and responded, "Where are we going?"

"On an adventure!" Mels spoke simply.

Amy didn't know whether to smile or run away - an adventure with Mels? More like trouble with Mels. She didn't even dare ask where to.

"I'm glad my parents named me Melody - but it's such a little girls name…"

Amy pulled the corner of her mouth up and squinted her eyes. "I rather like your full name."

The other girl stopped abruptly and turned around. Suddenly only inches from her mates face, Amy locked eyes with her.

"You do?" Mels voice was more demanding then questioning.

Amy nodded quickly.

Mels made her slick smile wider. Her eyes seemed to glow as she muttered, "You should name your kid…" she flourished back, her hand flying to her chest dramatically "…in my honor!"

Amy laughed at her psychopath of a friend. "Why would I do that? Are you going to die?"

Mels just smiled and whispered "Maybe…".

A few minutes later she turned around to face the ginger again. Her feet clunked heavily behind each other as she walked backwards. The flipsided girl only kept smiling at her best friend, and Amy just knew that Mels was thinking something that would end them in trouble…again.

Amy's eyes widened in horror as she watched Mels' reverse steps take her off the curb and into the middle of a busy street.

"Mels!" Amy shouted as her friend nearly avoided two cars whizzing by. Trucks only inches from her honked and swerved to avoid the young girl.

"Mels watch out!" Amy resisted the urge to cover her eyes, but eventually took to it…knowing that what was about to happen couldn't be good at all.

Suddenly, Amy heard a car screeching to an ear-piecing halt.

A deep _thud_ shook the ground.

Amy didn't remember much as she traced her mates path to the middle of the street. She hardly remembered finding Mels lying in the road so…motionless. Or leaning over her, blocking the sunlight from her dark face. People might have been crowding around - probably…but all the little girl remembered was Mels eyes barely flickering open…and her lips barely parted as she whispered… "Amy…Amy…promise me…"

"What? ?" she asked franticly.

"Promise me…" her breaths were labored, her voice cracking, "…you'll name your kid after me…"

Amy let the tears pour over her cheeks, her poor little heart breaking - "Of course Mels!" she choked out. "Course I promise! Forever! I promise! I promise!"

Amy sobbed as she reached her hand down to touch her best friend's face one last time…

Before Mels' hand shot up and grabbed Amy's wrist...And her eyes shot open as she smiled largely and sat up as she shouted -

"I'm gonna hold you to that, mate!"

Mels held onto the hand of her dazed friend and they ran off together before anyone could call an ambulance.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are cool!<strong>

**I'm loving the responses from you guys!**


	5. I Kept Biting Them

Believe in or not, the roles were sometimes reversed.

Like today, in fact. There was Mels, sitting outside the door while _Amy _was locked inside. Although this was the third psychiatrist the young thirteen year old had been to, Amy still waited for Mels outside the Head Teachers office more often then Mels waited for _her _friend outside the person psychiatrist's office.

It was a good thing Amy, the girl who waited, was more patient.

But Mels simple wasn't.

She sat to the right of the door, her head banging against the wall behind her repeatedly. She was sure Amy cold hear the noise on the other side of the wall.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

"Mels? Please stop!" came Amy's Mum's tense and hushed voice.

Both of her best friend's parents sat opposite of Mels in a few waiting room chairs. Amy's mum was tense and nervous, squeezing her husbands chubby hand tightly. She just wanted Amy to be a normal, peaceful child - but the poor thing seemed exactly the opposite.

Her dad was spinning an analogue watch in his other hand, securitizing the piece of metal with his narrowed gaze. He only looked so curiously at the watch because Mels had just spent the last half an hour taking it apart and putting it perfectly back together into a working watch! With only her bare hands!

While Mrs. Pond wasn't so humored, Mr. Pond was amazed.

"Still don' know how you did it, kid," he chuckled as he tossed the watch back to Mels.

Mels smiled slyly as she slipped it back onto her wrist.

Suddenly, Mels eyes flew behind her as muffled shouts came from behind the door. The young girl scuttled quickly to her feet as the door to the office shot open.

Standing in the threshold now was the psychiatrist, thin and lanky with glasses rested on the tip of her tiny nose. Tightly held at the end of her bean pole arm was Amelia, scowling deeply at the woman who held her by the back of her collar like she was an animal.

"Do not bring this horrid child back here _ever_ again!" the psychiatrist shrieked, making Mels giggle at her bird-like voice.

"Oh…Amy…" her mother sighed, "Wot this time?" It hadn't gone perfectly like she had hoped…again.

"The devil _bit _me!" the woman threw their daughter at the Pond's with a hard push.

Mels burst into laughter at the last comment and Amy didn't bother to try and stifle her proud smirk either.

"Amelia Jessica Pond!" her mum shot out, replacing the psychiatrist's grip on the back of her collar. "Again? Really?"

Her father simply puffed out his chest and shook his head disapprovingly.

Mels was still drowning in laughter.

Mrs. Pond turned back to apologize, but the door was already being slammed in her face.

"Mels, I think it's time you run home-" Amy's dad whispered down to her, raising his eyebrows and pressing his lips together.

Amy barely got to wave good-bye to her mate before her parents dragged her out the front door.

* * *

><p>It wasn't but a half an hour later that Amy was locked up in her room, spinning the cardboard phone box between her fingers. She had hidden the blue box so her parents wouldn't take it away in their anger for her scarring away yet another psychiatrist.<p>

Suddenly, there was a rap on her bedroom door. Amy responded by jumping up and throwing the box under her bed. Immediately she sat back up - looking innocent as ever.

But as the door squeaked open, only Mels poked her head around the corner, a smirk curling her lips.

"Mels! How'd you get in past my parents?" Amy exclaimed, her grin widening also.

"Ppft - they're oblivious! Talking about sendin' you away somewhere or something…"

"What? !" Amy cried out, her eyes suddenly widening and watering.

"Kidding!" Mels laughed.

Amy punched her right good on the arm. But much to the ginger's dismay, it hardly even seemed to hurt her.

"No…" Mels reached under Amy's bed and pulled out the blue box, as though she knew it was there the whole time. "But I did eavesdrop a little on what they were saying…"

Amy sat down on the bed to listen to her friend as they tossed the phone box back and forth in-between them.

"They said that your dad already has another psychiatrist in mind to be sending you to…"

Amy's face fell as the blue box fell in front of her lap. She didn't bother to pick it up and toss in back.

"I know I treat it like a joke…" came Amy's soft voice, low and choked off. "But I _hate_ ever single one of those so called "Doctors"…"

She picked up the blue box - _Brand new and ancient. Big and little. Bluest blue. The words echoed through her mind…whispered to her in the dark…_

"I only want one Doctor…and all the rest say he isn't real…" Amy shut her mouth and pressed her bottom and top lips together in an attempt to stop her tears in front of her friend.

"What if I just gave up?" her voice cracked, completely failing to hide the tears as they began to stream down her face. "What if I just gave up on him and never looked back? Never dreamed of him again and never thought about him again…" she found her fingers growing tense and angry, curling tightly around the blue box. "Maybe then my parents wouldn't hate me so much!" with that final blow of energy, Amy chucked the box across the room. It hit the wall opposite with a dull _thunk._

Amy wasn't one to hide her tears since it was more anger now then sadness. The bitterness bit at the back of her throat and prompted more tears, no matter how hard she tried to push them back down.

Mels sighed at her friend sitting in front of her, arms crossed, eyes watery, face flushed and red. She had never seen Amy cry like this before…what would she say? What would she do?

"Amy…" she whispered, slowly walking to the other side of the room and picking up the now dented box. She struggled to push it back into it's normal shape. "Come on now…don't be stupid…" Amy shot a glaring look at Mels…not the most comforting words.

"Don't give up on him, eh?" No response from the sobbing girl. Mels sighed…she wasn't letting this slip through her fingers.

"Just wait for him…he'll come. I _know _he will…" still not convinced. "_The Girl Who Waited _they'll call you! Eh?"

Amy's eyes looked up, "Whose _they_?" she muttered.

Mels looked at her best mate blankly. "I don't know! Yah know! _They! _People…whatever…"

Amy laughed…there it was…she laughed. Mels could always make her laugh.

"And besides!" now Mels was next to her friend, her hand on her knee, her eyes locked with hers. "I believe you! I _know_ he's real too! There's no doubt in my mind! Never was, never will be."

Amy smiled more, her tears drying and her eyes lighting up again. "And he is worth waiting for! I think so, at least. We'll wait together. Mels, Amy, Rory, and the raggedy Doctor!"

Amy narrowed her gaze at the mention of Rory…but rolled her eyes. He was sort of tied to the two girls in a way that she thought only Mels understood.

"Thanks Mels. I'm so glad I have you…" Amy whispered as she wrapped her arms around her best friend.

If only Amy knew everything that was ahead that night. If only she knew that the only reason that her best friend was waiting with her, was for the reason to kill the man she loved.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for making this so popular guys! Keep up the great reviewing! And I love suggestions!<strong>


	6. I'm Gonna Marry You

**Thanks to mah readers!**

**Hope you guys like this chapter!**

**It was inspired by the quote in Let's Kill Hitler, when Mels tells The Doctor that when she was little, she said she was going to marry him…enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"But I'm <em>always <em>married to Rory! It's your turn!"

"I can't be married to him! !"

"Well why not? !"

Little seven year old Rory stood in-between his two best friends as they argued. He was used to it by now. Whenever the two girls dragged him into a game of house, he had to deal with this.

Sighing, he drug his feet over to sit on Amy's bed - he knew that they would stop _eventually_.

"Cause _you _have to marry Rory!" Mels shouted, throwing her hand in his direction.

"But every single time we play house me and Rory have to be married and you _always _play the kid! Well I'm tiered of being the Mum!" Amy's voice peaked into it's high and obnoxious range. She usually wasn't one for whining but Mels always found a way to bring out her true little girl hidden beneath her tomboy outer-coating.

"Then you can be the dog!" Mels shot out, her eyes rolling. "But I am _not _being married to Rory!"

"Why not?" came Rory's small voice.

Mels and Amy's heads snapped to the boy sitting on the bed. Both the girl's with that frozen cross look on their faces, as though they had forgotten Rory was even there.

Now that he had the eyes of his angry mates burning through his scull, Rory lost his voice. Besides, he didn't truly care if Mels wanted to play his wife or not…in fact…he rather…preferred…Amy…

He wouldn't dare say that though.

So the girls simply rolled their eyes in unison and went back to facing each other while Rory returned his gaze to watch his feet.

"Fine!" Mels shouted as she turned her back to Amy and casually waltz over to her toy chest.

Amy placed her hands on her hips and shifted her weight - she knew Mels wasn't one to give up so easily.

Amy saw she was right with her assumption when Mels stuck her head into the toy chest and popped out with a little blue box.

"I'll marry The Doctor!" she smiled wide, her eyes shinning slyly because she had found a loop-hole.

Amy scoffed loudly as she watched her best mate fly the papier-mâché phone booth around the room and land it on Amy's desk next to the papier-mâché Doctor.

"You can't marry _him_! !" but Amy couldn't help but crack a smile as Mels took The Doctor's little paper hands and spun him around the room.

"Look!" Mels smiled back to The Doctors marker smirk. "The Doctor dances!"

Her ginger friend straightened her face and bit her lips together to keep herself from letting a grin curl them.

Mels sighed loudly at Amy's crossed arms and snooty expression. "Come on! !"

She spun around a few more times with the doll before meeting Rory where he still sat blushing on the bed. "Come on! !" she sang again.

Mels grabbed Rory's wrist rather tightly and roughly flung him toward Amy. Rory sharply rammed into the young girl and immediately backed away slowly, horrified and his cheeks turning more and more red.

"The Doctor dances!" Mels shouted again, throwing The Doctor into the air and catching him with one hand. With her other, she shoved Amy to Rory so that she bumped into him this time. "Especially at weddings!" Mels continued. She danced across the room to switch on a tape sitting in the cassette player and turn the volume to the max.

Amy couldn't hold her laughter back anymore as Mels began to head bang to the loud sound of drums, her black curls bouncing everywhere.

So letting go of the petty argument, Amy grabbed Rory's fiddling hands and began to dance with him. Rory's face lifted and his eyes brightened as he spun Amy around the room. Little high pitch laughter rang loudly above the blasting music. The three kids, Amy dragging around Rory, and Mels still slinging about The Doctor, danced until the tape ran out and their hearts were pounding in their ears.

The three collapsed to the floor in a heap, panting and still giggling. None of them said anything as they lay on the cool floor, trying to catch their breaths and calm their red faces.

After a few minutes passed by, Mels lifted The Doctor and held him above her face with both of her hands.

"Oh, Amy's raggedy Doctor…" she sighed. "Just wait till I'm older. Imma marry you. Just watch…"

* * *

><p><strong>Super excited for The Wedding of River Song this week!<strong>

**YAY! Don't forget to review sometime before you watch the episode!**


	7. Let's Kill Hitler!

**Thanking you!**

**This one I wrote in Mels point of view and it takes place when the three are a little bit older, teens or so.**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Well…today was certainly an interesting one!<p>

I was just leaving school with Rory and Amy…Mum and Dad…whatever. I gotta call them Amy and Rory…I've almost slipped on actually calling them Mum and Dad more then once…gotta get it in my head! Amy and Rory…anyway.

Amy and Rory were all up in hype because of this big History test we all have tomorrow that they were insisting we go and study somewhere. We couldn't go to Amy's because her parents weren't home and they don't trust us three home alone anymore…ever since the fire incident. Sad, right? Already kicked out of my own grandparents home!

Getting over it…we couldn't go to Rory's house for some stupid reason and the only thing else that seemed to come to mind was "Hey! Let's go to Mels!"

As we walked down the road toward my Foster's parents home, Rory was mumbling something about, "I can't believe we've all known each other for ten years, and not once have we been to Mels house…"

Don't know why they haven't been here yet…some sort of paradox crap I'm afraid to unleash I guess…but I got over it cause I was tiered of them whining about never seeing my smelly, cramped, annoying so called home. Couldn't even really call this dump a home…couldn't really ever call anything a home, when I think about it…but that doesn't matter.

We finally made it and started up the long, steep driveway when Amy breathed, "Gosh Mels! It's so big!"

And all I could do was laugh at her.

"Oh please! When you see it packed with ten million other foster kids, you won't think it's so big! I don't!"

So we walked in the front door, open to the living room and third bathroom to the left and I lead my two wide-eyed parents past the dinning room, another hallway and about ten other kids running all over the place into the kitchen.

"Becky!" I called out as we passed the kitchen where she was making dinner for twenty again. "This is Amy and Rory…" I had already turned my back and was walking up the stairs. "Amy? Rory? Becky. Foster Mum…" I couldn't even tell if either of them said hello or if Becky could even heard above the rest of the screaming children.

So we continued up the stairs, past the computer room and two more bedrooms, finally to mine in the back of the attic.

"Morgan!" I shouted at Morgan as I spotted her and her little friend rummaging through my closet. "Get out of there!"

Amy and Rory smiled at her but I just wanted that brat out of my room! "Take René and go downstairs! Or go to Meghan's room and go through her clothes!" Morgan only slyly smiled and then ran out of the room. I could see René hiding something of mine under her shirt, but I wasn't about to _completely _go psycho in front of my parents…well not yet…so I slammed and locked the door behind her, vowing I'd get whatever she stole back later.

Amy and Rory were just wondering around my room, wide-eyed.

"It's so big!" Amy exclaimed again and all I could do was roll my eyes.

"I have to share it with Morgan! Makes it incredibly small!" but I do have to admit, the tall attic ceilings and the small bunk bed managed to make the room look significantly bigger…bigger then Amy's at least.

"Uh…wot's this?" I heard Rory's voice behind me.

I turned around to see what he was pointing to up on the wall.

"That looks like the Doctor!" Amy observed with a chuckle. Sure enough it was…the drawing of The Doctor I keep up on my tacboard, with a millions little holes in it.

"Huh?"

"The Doctor! My raggedy Doctor!"

"Oh!" I pretended like I really cared as I shrugged. "So it does!" and I jumped over to the other side of the room and began to pull something I wanted to show them out of the closet.

Mum was easy to let it slip off her shoulder as easily as I did, but Dad was still scrutinizing the drawing…sorry…Amy and Rory…

"Take a look at this guys!" I said, pulling out the locked box and inserting the code before having it click open.

"Look what I stole!" Neither of them were surprised I stole it…I wasn't about to lie to them and tell them I actually spent _money _on something! They'd know I was lying anyway.

I spun around the box to reveal what was inside.

"Is that a gun?" Amy called out and I shushed her right quick. Can't have any of the other kids hearing or knowing. Amy's eyes were wide and worried, as though an actual dead body had been drug out with it.

"Relax!" I responded, "It's all locked up so none of the younger ones can get to it! And I'm not gonna use it on anything! I just like it! It's cool to have! Fun to look at!"

"Is _that _what happened to this picture?" Rory noticed, running his fingers over the holes in my picture of The Doctor.

I shrugged. "Ok! So I had target practice while no one was home!"

"Mels get rid of that right now!" Amy shot out at me. You know sometimes, she just sounds _so _much like my mother!

Instead of listening or arguing for that matter I stood up, tall above the kneeling ginger and held the pistol in her direction.

"Amy Pond! If you could go anywhere in time and space, where would you go!"

"Mels put that down!" was her only pathetic response as she stood up and backed away from me.

"Relax again! It's not even loaded right now!" I was lying. "Answer the question!"

"I don't know!" she shot out, not so great under pressure. We'll have to work on that.

"What about you Rory? ?" I moved the end of the gun to point at him.

"Mels you are mental!" he called out, putting his hands up like I was a cop come to arrest him.

"You guys are _pathetic_!" I shouted, lowing the hand with the gun to my side. "Here! Now try it on me! I _know_ my answer!"

I tossed the gun to Amy, who jumped out of the way and let it land on the floor with a loud thud…both of my parents stared at it like it was a disembodied human hand crawling across the floor or something from a cheap horror movie like that.

"Pick it up!" I shot out, hoping the demanding voice would work.

Amy scurried to the floor and picked it up, feeling her nerve grow she held the gun in my direction and asked confidently, "Mels. If you could go anywhere in time and space, where would you go?" she smirked.

"Well let's see!" I motioned for Amy to throw the gun back at me…but instead she just walked the few feet to the other side of my room and handed it to me very carefully.

I spun the gun once around my fingers and spoke confidently, "You've got a time machine, I've got a gun! What the hell? Let's kill Hitler!"

We were just learning about Hitler in school. I got sent to the Head Teachers office _again _for saying that it was The Doctors fault that Hitler rose to power. They simply don't understand how true that is.

Amy burst into laughter while Rory still remained uneasily behind her.

"Brilliant Mels!" Amy said as she watched me lock back up the gun.

"I'll be practicing that! That's one of the first things I'm gonna say to The Doctor when I meet him! You just watch!"

"You are absolutely crazy!" Amy went on.

And I have to agree.

But I'm getting ready for meeting him soon. I'm excited as hell. I've been practicing what I'll say, how I'll make an entrance, (I'm thinking another stolen car, eh?). What'll I'll be wearing, all that stuff.

It'll be an important day, the day I kill The Doctor.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! <strong>

**Bye bye till next week!**


	8. Next Week

**Thanks to my readers!**

**On with it then!**

* * *

><p>Mels sighed into the wind, letting go of all her troubles, if just for the time being. She knew her carefree life disguised as a human and sitting up on the roof with her young (unbeknown to them) parents were coming to an end soon. Rory and Amy were getting married next week, and Mels remembered being told that everything would change after that day. The day Amy's imaginary friend came back… - Mels made a mental note to be busy that day.<p>

"Mels…" it was Amy. She was whispering and hard to hear above the loud wind roaring in their ears. "Do you remember anything about your parents?"

Mels never really brought up talking about her real parents. Amy figured it was because that they had given her up when she was just a baby, at least according to Mels. Her mate more often spoke about her foster parents and how much trouble they were to her. Never about her real Mum and Dad.

"Not much…" Mels spoke down to the rooftop below her. She continued to look over to her friend sitting next to her on Amy's house. The ginger was looking back at her, her hair whipping around and covering up her questioning facial expression. Amy's gaze switched to the other person up on the roof and Mels followed the path of her eyes. The girls had dragged poor Rory up with them this time to enjoy the breezy day. But Rory just looked plain…frightened. Amy smiled. Her fiancé had a face that simply looked finest when he was anxious.

Mels looked up into the sky now and continued. "I remember my mum's smile…" she sighed, "And my dad's pointy nose…"

Amy laughed, "As pointy as Rory's?" Rory rolled his eyes at his soon-to-be-wife.

Mels lowered her eyes again, "Just about!"

She giggled bitter-sweetly.

Mels found herself briefly wishing that this would never end - that The Doctor would never come back, Amy and Rory would never befriend and run off with him, and she would never have to kill him…she had been trained and conditioned to do so, but for that one moment…she wished for anything else. She wished so hard that it began to burn in the back of her throat and ring in her ears.

But Mels knew…she knew when the time came and all the secrets were revealed…that she wouldn't have control over that. She wouldn't be able to stop it. It was drilled into her young mind since the day she was born. It was a part of her, she couldn't stop the drive - oh no - not brainwashed little Melody Pond.

Mels closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, struggling to hush the screaming pain in her heart…hm…_hearts_. Sometimes she forgot about that.

"I know I never say it…" Mels went on, hating how she couldn't keep her voice from cracking. "But I do love you guys…" she didn't turn her head to see what either of her clueless parents were looking like. She only stared into the earth sun-set, knowing that they were counting down for her and becoming a few of the last.

"No matter what happens - no matter who I become or what I do - I'll always love you guys…"

* * *

><p><strong>So there's a shorter, quieter one. I felt I had to write something like this. Something that made Mels more…Melody.<strong>

**=)**

**Review for another chapter!**


	9. Who Pretended he Was in a Band

**Yay this is so much fun!**

**You guys are all so amazing!**

**Here we are, this one has been spinning around in my head since "The Girl Who Waited" when I heard Amy say that quote, I just thought, "Hey! That's my cue!" So here you go! Based on the quotes -**

**"Remember that summer he came back to school with that ridiculous hair cut? And he said he'd been in a rock band. Liar! And then he had to learn to play the guitar, so we wouldn't know he couldn't play it!"**

**"Did I ever tell you about this boy I met there, who pretended he was in a band…"**

* * *

><p>She had said that she was crushing on that rock star majorly. You know, in that high pitch screaming, kissing posters kind of way. And Amy <em>never <em>did that.

Rory knew that.

He acted on it.

"Rory! What did you do to your hair? ?"

"Don't you like it?"

The girls stood in front of their guy best friend, eye's wide and jaws just about on the ground. Amy and Mels had been away all summer at camp. Now back at school, they were as surprised at Rory's new hair-do as he was at the fact that Amy had started wearing miniskirts.

"Why?" was all that Mels bluntly stated. Amy couldn't even say anything. Her backpack full of brand-new heavy books fell to the floor with a shaking _thud_, but the ginger didn't even notice.

Rory's heart was already sinking. "I…well…I joined a rock band, of course…"

"And you needed to chop off your hair to do so?"

And well…it was chopped. Rory, ever since he was a little kid, for as long as Amy and Mels could remember, has had long, flowing hair. Always at least five inches long.

It was all gone now. In it's place was a buzz cut, almost…well, bald. And right in the middle of his head (actually leaning to the left a bit…eeek, somebody did a poor job) was a…Mohawk. Like all his hair was shoved into that one thin line on his head.

It was simply…not Roryey.

"You joined a band? Rory that's great!" Amy finally spoke, ripping her eyes off of his hair. She shook him by his shoulders, trying to ignore how his new hair-do bounced.

"So what do you play?"

"Uh…" he stuttered. He wasn't expecting a question like that. He wasn't. Why wasn't he? What's wrong with him? What's wrong with me? Mels and Amy are waiting… "Uh…guitar…"

"That's great, mate! Love to see you play! This weekend! We'll be over! Smashing!" Mels shouted as she grabbed Amy's wrist and pulled her away.

Rory heard them whisper to each other as they walked away.

"Think he's lying?"

"For sure!"

"Come on, Mels! Give Rory some credit! He wouldn't lie to us! I'm excited to hear him play!"

Rory stood unmoving.

Bloody hell…he had a lot to lean before the girls came over.

He wasn't about to disappoint Amy. Not this time.

* * *

><p>He strummed the last note.<p>

Rory was lucky his dad had an old guitar lying around. But it was old…and out of tune…and broken.

Still, he made it all the way to the last note.

Amy clapped. Slowly.

Mels laughed. Hysterically.

* * *

><p>"It wasn't <em>that <em>bad!"

"Yeah it was…"

Amy scooted closer to Rory where he sat on the curb, drawing in the dirt with a stick. He had been sitting here for hours after he ran away from the girls, his face bright red and Mels laughter ringing in his ears.

Amy had looked everywhere she could think he could hide. Roof-tops - closets - up in trees - under beds - in bushes - the list went on and on. It had never occurred to her that he would simply be sitting on the curb outside the local ice-cream shop.

Amy smiled and rolled her eyes. "Yeah…it was…"

Rory didn't say anything. He pulled his knees closer to his chest and pushed down the tears rising in his throat.

"Why…why did you do that?" Amy looked off across the street. "Just lie to us?"

Rory wanted to just tell her. He wanted to stand up and scream,_ You Amy! You! I want to impress you! I love you! You said you liked that guitar band player! With his hair just like this! You said you loved him! I just wanted to impress you! No matter what! That's why! I'd look like an idiot for you…everyday if I had to…_

Instead, all that came out was, "I don't know."

He was just so embarrassed, so ashamed - he didn't want to talk to anyone - especially Amy.

"Rory…" he wished she would go away. "You're perfect just the way you are…" ok…maybe she can stay a bit. "You're just such a stupid face!"

"Stupid face? ! What happened to perfect? ?" Amy laughed as she wrapped her arm around Rory's shoulders and shook him.

"You're perfect as a stupid face!"

They laughed together. He's always loved her laugh.

"Just promise me something…" Amy whispered when their laughter had died down.

_Anything _stayed halted between his lips.

Instead, "Yes?"

Amy frowned and ruffled his Mohawk. "Shave this disaster off, eh?"

"Sure thing," he nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahaha! Hope you loved!<strong>

**Review and I'll see you all next week!**


	10. Trust Me I Know These Things

**Ah! My beautiful reviewers!**

**I love seeing new people on this every week! You guys are the best!**

**Allons-y then!**

* * *

><p>Two words - Life Sucks.<p>

If Amy Pond had a lot of red paint, she would have taken perfect joy in painting that phrase all over her bedroom walls that night.

It was just one of those nights.

It hadn't been a bad day. She had gone to an amusement park with Mels and Rory and Mels had found a way to sneak them onto over half the rides for free before they got kicked out. Then the trio had come back to Amy's house and talked about absolutely nothing for a few hours until Rory decided that he had to be home soon or he wouldn't be able to get up for school in the morning.

Yeah, today was fine.

But still Amy sat on her bed in her nightgown, staring out her window into space, her knees hugged tightly to her chest.

She just felt so…empty.

Her mind suggested thing after thing that she could be doing since she couldn't sleep - getting something to eat, reading a book, calling up Mels, trying on her new skirts…but her chest seemed weighed down. And everything that came to mind that she would usually love…seemed stupid.

Because compared to him…everything was.

So her mind wondered.

She only wanted to see that big blue phone box crash through her ceiling…was that too much to ask? Her heart longed for it…desired it. To see the man in her dreams come and break her away from this horrible, boring…sucky life and take her away somewhere beautiful and wonderful and…exciting.

She'd risk anything to see the strange man in her bedroom.

But she knew that he wasn't real…

Amy closed her eyes and found herself wishing to Santa again, like she used to do when she was a little girl…

_Send someone please. Someone exciting and wonderful. Someone that isn't human. Someone to get my mind off of…_

_knock knock knock_

Amy gasped as her eyes shot up to where the pounding was coming from. Her heart still racing, the ginger was able to see who was up on her roof, thumping on her window.

"Oi! Let me in!" came the voice, muffled and stern.

Amy rolled her eyes.

_Thanks…but not exactly what I meant._

Amy dragged her feet over to her window and pushed it open, letting Mels climb inside with a loud _thud_ as her thick boots hit the floor.

"I'm not even going to ask how you got up on my roof and next to my window…" Amy sighed with a wave of her hand.

"Easy stuff!" Mels shouted rather loudly with a smile. Amy quickly turned around and put her finger to her lips, signaling to Mels to shush because her parents were sleeping in the next room.

Mels only rolled her eyes.

Amy fell back onto her bed, her face falling into her pillow and her red hair splayed messily all over it.

"Wot's the matter with you now?" Mels asked promptly, sitting down on the bed.

Amy wanted with every fiber of her being to say, "nothing" to just let it roll of her shoulder and never speak of it. She could deal with it on her own anyway…she was capable. Who cares about her petty problems anyway? Why should she add her troubles to someone else's huge heap of their own troubles? And besides…thinking about it only brought tears to her eyes…and Amy Pond wasn't one for crying in front of anyone…who likes crying in general anyway?

But Amy knew that Mels hadn't gotten up at three AM and climbed into her window on the second floor to hear Amy say that "nothing" was wrong. Mels already knew something was wrong…there was no use hiding it anymore.

"Alan broke up with me…for another girl…a really _sexy _girl…"

"Who?" was all Mels muttered, excitement for the gossip sparkling in her eyes.

"Taylor Nash…" Amy muttered, her words dripping with hatred and jealousy. The ginger's eyes started to water at the thought of him. Amy knew it was rather pathetic. Really…this was like, the third night in a row she had cried over this. Pathetic…so…ugh…pathetic.

"Aw please…" Mels muttered and swiftly stood up to begin her lecture. Amy already knew her friend's strategy - walk in, find out what's up, fix it, jump back out of window.

"Whatever, right? You'll find someone better! And yah know, his eyes were _way _too close together." Amy found a smile sliding across her lips at Mels remarks. She was right…and Amy knew it.

"And I never even liked him from the start! And now…now he's with that _tart! Taylor Nash! _I heard she's done some _really nasty _stuff down in the park with Michael! _He _said she's easy…so you're guys with someone whose sleazy! Well then, love!" Mels plopped down on the bed again, a sly smile on her face as she caught Amy in the eyes. "He aint worth your time…cause you deserve a real nice guy!"

Amy rolled her eyes another time, "You're starting to sound like one of those inspirational speakers at school!" Mels smiled largely and Amy let a giggle escape her lips. But honestly, Amy had to admit that Mels was helping quite a bit.

She always did. She always knew how to cheer her best mate up. As though she knew Amy better then Amy did.

"Listen love," Mels began, wearing one of her rare serious smiles and placing her hand on Amy's knee. "There is someone out there for you…he is ten times better then bloody old Alan…he'll love you like you deserve…"

Suddenly, Mels was on her feet again and swinging herself toward the window. She stuck her feet out and onto the roof and spun around one last time before continuing her climb down.

"Trust me…" she muttered, the first time she had been relatively quiet since she showed up.

Quickly, Mels stole a glance at a small picture of Amy and Rory that was sitting on Amy's dressier. It was the two riding on one of their stolen rides from the amusement park earlier that day. Mels smiled again as she finished, "Trust me…I know these things. It'll all work out…" before dropping herself out of the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't know if any of you spotted it but there's a reference to one of my favorite British Artists in there! Kate Nash sings the song "We get on" and a chunk of Mels' lecture was stolen from that! Me no own, you no sue, k? Check that out on youtube if you haven't heard the song before!<strong>

**So I've written a bunch more entries to this that I can't wait to get typed up! My goal is 100 reviews for this…the 100th reviewer will…get something special…not sure what yet! XD**

**See you guys next week!**


	11. Creeeeeeeepy

**So I actually just wrote this one just a few days ago. And I'm really really proud of it!**

**The POV is kind of strange, it's all through a camera lens. As a person who records just about everything that happens in life, this was bound to come out of me eventually!**

**Best part? There's a little bit of River and Doctor stuck in here too!**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

><p>River had stopped by again. Amy wished she would come more often, but she was a busy person, her daughter. Being an incarcerated prisoner by day and a time traveler with The Doctor by night kept her from visiting home much. Amy guessed she understood though. When she was traveling with The Doctor there was absolutely <em>no reason <em>why she would stop just to visit her mum and dad.

But River was here now, sitting in the computer chair in front of Amy. Her blond ringlets almost ticked her Mum's chin as Amy leaned over her daughter to point to the screen.

And the girls' husbands stood behind them, wondering what Amy was so excited to show the dysfunctional family.

"Click play," Amy pointed. River reached for the mouse and did so, widening the screen so it fit the whole computer monitor.

The Doctor took a breath, "You know, if we took the computer to the TARDIS we could plug it into the console and play the video on the…"

"Shhhhhh!" the girls prompted.

The screen lit up to reveal a nice shot of some dirty white shag carpet.

"Amy, is it this button that starts the thing?"

"The round one on top?"

"Yep."

The shot lifted up to show a teenage Amy.

"So the red light means it's on?"

Amy turned to look into the lens. She clasped her hands together with a sarcasm filled smile, "Good job Mels!"

"Look at Amy!" Mels shouted from behind the camera. "Ow! Sexy!"

Today Amy was all dressed up. Nice bright blue dress, shiny, with sequins gracing the torso. It cut just above her knees, complete with blue trainers on her feet. Her red hair was at the back of her head and her Mum had even got her to wear eye liner and mascara.

"What's with the getup, Ams?"

"My cousins wedding…" Amy scowled at the camera. "Give me that!" her hand reached to the picture. The scene turned from floor to ceiling to floor to ceiling as Mels reluctantly passed it over. Now Mels was in the frame. Blue jeans and a baggy t-shirt, the teen stuck out her tongue and displayed a grotesque looking face.

Amy laughed and the camera shook as she got her grip. "You're invited Mels! You should come!"

"I don't do weddings…" Mels answered cooly, covering the lens up with her hand as she strutted to the right of Amy.

"Aw! Come on now!"

The camera swept to the door as a muffled voice was heard. "Amy? It's me! Are you decent?"

"You _wish_ she wasn't!" Mels shouted from behind Amy.

"Shut-up Mels! Come on it Rory!"

Rory creaked open the door, revealing him all dressed up in his grey tux.

"Awwwww!" Mels cried. "So cute!"

Walking back into the frame, Mels went over to Rory and flicked his bowtie that was poorly tied around his neck.

"This is horribly dorky though."

Rory narrowed his eyes in annoyance as he straightened it back up. "My mum wanted me to wear it."

Suddenly, Amy gasped. "Rory! You know what would be so cute! ? A top hat! A grey top hat to wear with the suit!"

"The next and last time you will ever see me in a tux will be my wedding day and are you recording this?"

The camera shook violently again as Mels took the camera back from Amy. "Sure thing, mate!"

The picture swept to reveal both of her best friends standing next to each other, looking almost horribly awkward in their fancy clothes.

"Mels, if you don't do weddings, what're you gonna do when you get married?" Amy asked as she turned to the mirror behind her and frowned at her hair. Mels waved at her reflection in the mirror, the clunky silver, digital camera covering her smirk.

Rory turned fully to the camera "I betcha Mels' wedding will be the strangest wedding ever!" Amy laughed at Rory's comment.

This time Amy was the one who turned around and flicked his bowtie. "I bet her husband will wear one of these!" The ginger walked away laughing at her joke as Rory scowled again and straightened it back up.

"Shut-up you two!" Mels shouted in her loud, demanding voice. The frame followed Amy as she sat on her bed and dangled her feel over the edge.

"No! I like this game! Rory! Your turn!"

Rory walked next to his girl best friend. "Uh…Mels' husband will…"

Amy was quick to interrupt - "Hate guns! Ahaha! Oh the irony! Mels' favorite toy!" she laughed, clapping her hands together.

"I. Don't. Do. Weddings!" it was hard to tell just by her voice whether Mels was getting very angry or laughing along.

"It won't even be a real wedding, I bet!" Amy shouted, once again cutting off Rory who was about to say something.

Amy counted of the next points on her fingers. "It won't be in a church, it won't have a real pastor, there won't be a cake or a toast or a wedding gown! And the only two people there besides her and her husband will be me and Rory!"

"What the he…"

Amy interupted Mels this time, "I betcha Mels' husband will be the strangest person ever! He'll be like super smart but act like a five year old! And he'll talk to himself a bunch. And he'll wear strange things like hm…suspenders and…tweed jackets and that stupid bowtie and he'll.."

"Be an alien!" Rory shouted out suddenly.

Amy turned to Rory her eyebrows knitted together as tightly as they could go.

"…what? ?"

Rory's gaze fell to the floor. He shrugged, his cheeks turning red.

Amy shook her head and looked back up at Mels. Her eyes instantly brightened in amusement at the site of Mels.

"Haha! Show the camera that face!" she giggled, and reached for the camera. Taking the item and spinning it around, Mels came into the shot again.

Her arms were crossed and her fists were clenched. Her lips were pushed firmly together and her eyes narrowed into her bitter little expression. But as Amy laughed, Mels couldn't help but explode into a smile too.

The room fell abruptly silent.

"YEAH MUM?" Amy shouted. "ALRIGHT! BE DOWN IN A FEW MINUTES!"

Rory and Amy got off the bed and straightened out their nice clothing. "Say bye bye Mels!"

Mels waved to the camera. "See you later you 'wedding going' suckers!" Mels strutted off the screen dramatically again, leaving just Rory in the shot.

All the boy did was press his lips together and shake his head.

The video ended in a blur of Rory's grey tux and Amy's blue walls.

The computer room was silent for a long beat.

Finally Rory let out a, "Creeeeeeeeeeeeeepy…"

The four stood in front of the computer screen, eyes not moving, mouths open, although unsure of what to say.

Rory, Amy, and River all turned to The Doctor at the same time, expressions wide and kind of…confused.

His eyes darted from one of the Ponds' gazes to the other. Almost subconsciously, his hand reached up and straightened his bowtie.

"Bowties are cool…" he mumbled before turning around and waltzing away.

* * *

><p><strong>oh yes!<strong>

**Review my loves!**


	12. Experienced

**Cheese what great response! Hope you guys like this chapter too!  
>So this chapter is another one I had a lot of fun with!<strong>

**This one takes place when the three are still relatively young. Think little long haired Rory XD**

**Experienced**

**Because River seemed to know what she was doing when she brought The Doctor back...**

* * *

><p>"Come on Rory! It's just a tree! It's <em>meant <em>to be climbed!"

Rory sighed up at Amy and Mels, craning his neck to look up the weeping willow his two best friends sat in. The little boy reached up his hand to brush away his long hair that the soft wind blew into his face.

"Don't be chicken!" Mels prodded

"I am! I'm scared!" he pulled at his long sweated sleeve nervously as his gaze fell down. Rory didn't want to be here right now. He didn't want to climb up that ladder and join the girls sitting up so high in that tree like it was no big deal.

Mels quickly climbed out onto a relatively thin branch hanging over Rory. Without hesitanting, she flipped herself over and hung off the branch by the crook of her legs. It sagged under her weight.

"It's easy!" she shouted to Rory, who she was now face to face with. "Here, I'll help you." Rory covered his eyes with his fingers as Mels reached out her arms and straightened her legs, dropping herself to the ground head first.

Mels sprung up, perfectly fine as Rory and Amy rolled heir eyes simultaneously.

Mels held the rickety old ladder as Rory climbed up it, shaking the whole way.

"Put your foot right there, yeah?" Amy said to Rory, pointing and reaching for her mate with the other hand.

"I'm scared!"

After about fifteen minutes, some tears, and a lot of pushing, Rory was sitting next to Amy on a couple of planks that the girls had nailed into the branches earlier.

"The sun looks pretty setting over the fields…" Amy observed. The pink, purple, and orange colors raced over the pale wheat fields. The sun was setting and the air was growing cold, but the site of the brilliant sun splayed across the horizon kept the trio from leaving.

"Yyyyyyeah…q-quite a view…" Rory shook, still scared out of his tiny mind.

Mels rested her chin on her fist, "I betcha if you got a car you could drive through the fields and spell out words that can be read from outer-space."

"Only you would sat that Mels! And we've already discussed this! You're. Too. Young. To. Drive!" Amy scolded, ever playing the part of Mels' mother.

Mels slyly grinned as she mumbled, "Hasn't stopped me before…"

"I'm super cold guys!" Rory cried out suddenly.

"Alrighty wimp - we'll go home…"

"Be nice, Mels."

"Whatever." Mels jumped out of the tree again.

Amy sighed as she started her slow climb down the willow branches. The ginger slid down the ladder and hit the dirt below next to Mels.

"Guys…" came Rory's shaky voice. "Help!"

"Just come on Rory!" the girls cried in unison, so use to leaving Rory behind.

"Where do I put my foot now?"

Amy was already climbing out of the underbrush. Mels threw back carelessly as she followed, "Right there…"

"Here?"

"Yeah…"

_Snap_

"AMMMMMMMY! ! !"

The deep thud stopped Amy and Mels dead in their tracks and snapped their heads backwards.

"Rorrrrrry!"

Amy was the first to pull back the willow branches and see Rory. See Rory so motionless, lying on the dirt amongst the piles of wood and dying weeds. See Rory with his eyes closed and limbs twisted awkwardly.

Amy froze in her tracks.

"Oh my god…" Mels breathed out. For a long, horrible, moment, the only noise was the nipping wind and turning leaves. The only thing they saw was the fading sunlight surrounding the seemingly…dead…Rory.

Then Amy was on the ground over him, shaking his shoulders and sobbing. "Rory…Rory wake up! Wake up! You stupid bloody idiot!" She hit him on the shoulder and shook him even harder, hoping anything would wake him up.

Mels stood behind the ginger, not blinking or swallowing, hardly breathing.

Amy suddenly jumped up. "I'm running down the road to the nearest house to call an ambulance!" before Mels could say anything otherwise, Amy was gone - running so so fast.

It was silent again. Mels sighed, her body taking relief to the movement of her lungs.

"Well…" she kicked a rock and took a few more steps toward Rory. "I know you don't die here…" she whispered, just in case he could hear her or he was waking up.

She slowly and awkwardly waltzed over to him. This time it was her turn to lean over the unconscious boy and shake him. "Rory!" she sang. "Wake up!" but she was struggling to keep calm now.

Taking in a deep breath of the chilly autumn air, Mels squinted to see Rory in the dimming sunlight. Lying on his back, one of his legs was bent behind him and his arms were spread out around him. Mels just about bit through her lip she was chewing on when she noticed the blood dripping down his forehead.

She threw herself on the ground and put her ear to the boy's unmoving chest.

His heartbeat…was so faint…so far apart. And it was growing fainter.

"Rory…" Mels was fighting the panic tears now. "Come on now…" she took his hand in hers. It was so cold. "Wake up! Come on…wake up!" her voice cracked uncontrollably as the first tears streamed down her cheeks.

"You can't die! You can't! You just can't! I'll…I'll…I'll fade!" her sobs were out of control now. Mels kneeled down next to Rory and rocked back and forth from her knees to her toes. She hoped with everything she had for Amy to hurry up with that ambulance.

But the minutes were ticking by with no Amy. And Mels' tears kept falling and her hearts raced faster and faster.

She placed her ear on his chest once again - and heard nothing - and felt nothing.

No heartbeat.

"RORY!" she screamed, her voice racked with sobs. She folded in on herself, clutching the boy's frozen pale hand tightly between her warm dark palms.

"Dad…" was barely audible above the wind and amongst the tears. "Daddy…wake up…wake up…Daddy please…"

Mels was focusing everything into her hands wrapped around his in that moment. All her emotions, all her warmth, all her hope, all her love, all her…energy.

Her hands began to glow - a bright golden shine.

The girls gasped and pulled away.

The glow off her hands didn't falter.

"Time energy…" she whispered into the wind.

Suddenly, a crazed smile crept across the girl's face. "Don't worry Dad…" Mels glanced around one last time for Amy returning. She held up her glowing hands, closed her eyes, and focused every bit of energy she had. "Anything's worth a shot!" Mels took one last breath and leaned in.

Her hands on the boy's injured head, the little girl placed one light kiss on her young father's forehead.

She put everything - - into that kiss.

As the orange light swirled around them and the bright energy flew and danced and curled, Mels felt the life leaving her. She literally felt lives leaving her - only a few, but nonetheless, regenerations were passing her by.

Leaving her behind.

Transferring to Rory.

Mels threw herself back with a scream at the noise she heard next.

Rory drew in a breath. Rather harshly.

His eyes shot open and darted around. Without thinking about it much, Rory sat up, sticks, leaves, and bits of dirt sticking to his hair and back.

"Mels?" he mumbled, blinking once and seeing Mels where she lay sprawled amongst the dead leaves. His eyes narrowed in confusion - was she…glowing? His hands reached up and rubbed the dirt out of his eyes. No…it must have just been the way the dim light reflected off her.

She certainly wasn't glowing - but she certainly was looking rather unconscious right now. Rory became the hero as he rushed over to his weak friend.

"Oh Mels…Mels?" he murmured. Not sure what else to do, he dug his arms under her limp body and picked her up. The boy was about to start to leave the underbrush when he head the sound of crunching leaves under footsteps.

"Mels! The ambulance is…" fiery ginger hair poked through the overgrown weeds. "Rory?" she walked in further. "Rory! You're alright!" Amy ran over to wrap her arms around Rory, only then seeing her other best friend in his arms.

"What happened to Mels?" came her voice, panicking again. "Set her down, the ambulance is coming."

"I don't know. I just sat up and she was fainted! But she'll be alright. She didn't bump her head or anything, she's not pale, there's no blood and her heartbeat's normal…she just passed out…" Rory finished and brushed Mels' hair off her sweaty forehead.

"Wow Rory…" Amy said with a smile that shined in the moonlight. "You should be a nurse someday!"

Rory tried to hind his flushing cheeks.

"But you're ok? What happened to you?"

"I…I remember falling? Out of the tree? And I hit the ground…and then I was standing and there was some bright gold light…and then I woke up and I felt fine."

"Wow." Amy sighed. "So cool…"

Silence encircled the willow tree again - this time, a comfortable silence.

"To be honest…" Amy started. "I thought it would be Mels carrying you out of here…not you carrying Mels…"

Suddenly, Mels' eyes began to flutter open.

A huge grin slid across her lips as she saw the two figures of her parents leaning over her blur into view. They both had such care in their eyes. Such love sparkling in the pale starlight.

"Don't get up…" Amy quietly demanded. "You're ok. The ambulance is on it's way."

Mels' eyes shot open completely.

And the next thing Amy and Rory knew they were being pulled in the opposite direction through the wheat field, wrists held in a death-grip by their best mate.

Oh yes - never a dull day with psychopath Mels.

* * *

><p><strong>Yesssssss! I understand why rory dies so much now! Killing Rory is soooooo much fun! Oh yes! I'm horrible!<strong>

**Tell me what you think!**


	13. Poor Rory

**Sorry it's taking me to long to update my loves!**

**I'll be honest, I was distracted all last week with a Doctor Who convention I went to!**

**Let me tell you. Best. Three. Days. Of. My. Life.**

**I had tons of fun hanging out with my fellow whovians, bought a BUNCH of crap, and of course, got some fanfiction ideas! I will definitely be going there next year and everyone of you should to! It's amazing!**

**Getting on with it.**

**Woowho! High Score! Eleven reviews! Lucky number 11! Just for that, I'm going to post an extra little one-shot story that includes the 11th Doctor. Check it out on my profile page! And keep up the awesome reviewing my loves!**

**Alright! More author notes! I have several special thanks that go out for this chappy right here!**

**Thanks to badwolf907 for suggesting I write a chapter on Mels flirting with a boy with Rory nearby. I tweaked the idea a bit, I hope you don't mind!**

**Thanks to Brighty for suggesting the double date, I knew that one would be fun to write!**

**And thanks to the flashback in Let's Kill Hitler - "It was late! I took a bus!" "Uh…you stole a bus!" "Who steals a bus? ?"**

**NOW LET'S GET ON WITH IT!**

* * *

><p>"No way! No way in hell!"<p>

"Come on Mels! Please! Puh-lease!"

"No way! Amy! Not happening! Not not no not never!"

"It's just_ one_ night! _One_ date!"

"But it's with _Rory_!"

"Who's a great guy!"

The two sat in Amy's room, backs to each other, arms crossed, eyes narrowed. Sometimes, it was difficult being friends with someone who's equally as stubborn as you.

"Think of poor Rory! He _never_ gets dates! And a double date is a great idea to…you know…make him comfortable…" Amy had been trying so hard all afternoon to convince Mels that one date with Rory wouldn't hurt her.

Mels stood up on the bed, towering over her best friend, "Amy, listen! You don't get it! You just don't get it! Give it five years or so and you'll regret _ever_ having this conversation with me. You'll understand then. God, you will…" Mels ended her point with an overly dramatic shiver up her spine.

"Mels, I swear, sometimes I don't know what the heck you're talking about!"

"Good…"

"What?"

"Amy just go with Jeff by yourself!"

Mels paced around the bedroom, her eyes rolling over and over again in circles, cross that Amy wouldn't just let it all go.

"I…I can't…I don't want him…" The ginger sighed, "I don't like him like that I don't think…I'm nervous…"

"Then don't go!"

"I hafta!"

"No you don't!"

"Ugh!" Amy groaned loudly, throwing herself down on her bed. Her long red hair spread out around her head. She reached up her clenched fists and began to rub at her eyes harshly.

Mels felt a twinge of guilt surround her hearts. Maybe she should just give up the fight. Amy had always had a crush on Jeff (much to Mels' disapproval, of course) and the boy had finally asked her to dinner. But even Amy had to admit, the crush was mainly due to his looks. Jeff didn't have much brains and he was a bit stuck-up. Still, Amy didn't say no. Mels was debating on if she should just give in or not…

"You can't fool me with those crocodile tears Amy Pond!"

Amy shot up suddenly, "Melody if you don't go on this date I will confiscate your gun!"

Mels' eyes narrowed as she glanced at the ginger. "You. Wouldn't."

"You shouldn't have shown me where it was then!" Amy pointed out at Mels' protest.

"God!" Mels threw back her head, her black curls flying. "What are you? My Mother?"

"I will if I have to be!"

Mels wasn't sure what else to say to that.

She simply couldn't argue with it.

* * *

><p>"Mels…will you please stop flirting with that guy? You're supposed to be on a date with me…" Rory grabbed Mels by the collar of the leather jacket she was wearing (despite the fact that they went to dinner at a fancy restaurant) and dragged her backwards.<p>

"Ow!" Mels cried out, slugging Rory square on the arm with her fist. And that was why Rory didn't often assert himself. But he was tired of seeing his 'date' drool over the bartender when she said she was going to the restroom. "What was that for?"

"You're supposed to be at the table with me and Amy and _Jeff_." Mels couldn't help but notice the envy that dripped at the end of Rory's sentence.

Mels rolled her eyes rebelliously. "You're supposed to do this! You're supposed to do that! Says who? What are you? My father?" She turned around abruptly, minor regret coating her features. She whispered too low for him to hear, "Man, I really gotta stop saying stuff like that…"

"Mels! Come on! Turn around! Please?"

She minded his request and spun back around on her heel.

Rory took a breath and closed his eyes. "Please don't compare me to your father while we're on a date…"

Mels shot out one loud, "HA!" and stuck her finger in the boy's face. "This! This is all Amy's fault! This whole BOAT of awkwardness!" she finished, dramatically throwing her hands in the air.

"A…Amy's fault?"

"She's the one who set us up together! She's the only reason I asked you! She didn't want to go alone with Jeff and she felt bad that you never get dates."

Rory sighed and fell down into the bar stool. He stared at the floor, his expression looking much like he had just gotten punched again. "If…if she felt bad for me…then why didn't she…" His head hung low, his hair hiding his watering eyes.

Mels took a slow deep breath in and sat on the stool next to Rory. She rubbed her eye and twisted her finger around her black curl before she whispered, "I know how much you like Amy…ok, more like, _love_."

Rory's head shot up, his eyes wide and his breath stuck in his throat.

"Oh please! As though it's not obvious every bloody time you look at her!" Mels rolled her eyes again as she watched Rory's cheeks turn red.

"Rory…" Mels started, struggling to display her most comforting smile. "I promise you, I'll find a way to give that blind ginge a clue."

"Oh no, Mels, please. I am a young adult. I think I can…I mean…I'm perfectly happy being happily oblivious…I mean…her being happily oblivious…well both of us…"

Mels' mind spun around ideas in her crazy head as Rory rattled on. Finally, her eyes lit up and that familiar and clever smirk slid across her lips.

"Rory, have you got the time?"

Stopping in the middle of a nervous rambley sentence, the boy pulled back his sleeve and looked at his watch.

"5:30."

"Oh no!" Mels shouted, using her years of lying experience to hide her internal hysterical laughter. "My foster parents wanted me home! I'm late!"

Quickly, she pecked Rory on the cheek, leaped out of the bar stool, and bounded out the front door.

Mels felt bad for leaving her poor awkward father alone with her poor oblivious mother who was actually on a date with someone else but she knew it wouldn't work out between Amy and Jeff. The date was going downhill since they had walked through the restaurant doors. Mels threw her leather jacket over her shoulder and let that sly smile curl her expression as she sauntered out of the parking lot.

She had a plan – a long complicated plan that no doubt would work – Oh Mels always had one of those.

Now all she needed to do was find a semi-empty bus…

* * *

><p>Yay! And now for the heck of it!<p>

"I was late! I took a bus!" "Uh, you stole a bus." "Who steals a bus?" "I returned it!" "You drove it through the botanical gardens!" "Shortcut." "Why can't you just act like a person? Huh? Like a normal legal person?" "I don't know…maybe I need a Doctor." "Stop it." "Uh…I better go. I'm uh, I'm on earlys tomorrow." "Ok" "It's alright for you. You've got Mr. Perfect keeping you up." "He's not even real. He was just a stupid dream when I was kid." "No, I wasn't talking about him." "What, Rory? How have I got Rory?" "Yeah, how does she got me?" "He's not mine." "No…no…I'm not hers." "Oh come on, seriously. It's got to be you two. Oh cut to the song it's getting boring!" "Nice thought, ok? But completely impossible. "Yeah, impossible." "Well, I'd love to. He's gorgeous. He's my favorite guy. But he's, you know…

Gay."

"A friend."

"I'm not gay…" "Yes you are." "No, no I'm not…" "Course you are! Don't be stupid! In the whole time I've known you, when have you shown the slightest interest in a girl?" "Penny in the air…" "I've known you for what, ten years? I've seen you practically every day. Name one girl you've paid the slightest bit of attention to…"

"Oh my god! Rory!"

"And the penny drops!"

"Rory! Come back!"

"Catch you later! Time boy!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yesssss! Love that scene!<strong>

**Leave me what you think loves!**


	14. Just So Right

**This chapter goes out to Snowflakes-on-my-eyelashes who suggested I write a chapter on Rory and Amy's first kiss during the Macarena! I wasn't going to do it until you suggested it and now I can say that I'm pretty proud of my own version!**

**You and everyone else, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"You know…this…really…shouldn't…"<p>

"Be as awkward as we're making it?"

"Well…yeah…" Rory puffed out his cheeks and slowly blew out the air.

Amy rested her chin on her hand, her elbow lying on the carefully folded napkin that sat on the table of the fancy restraint Rory and her now sat in. Her brown eyes ran across the room lazily - Across the laughing adults and crying children - Past candles lit in the dim room and the waitress bringing their table bread. The only think she didn't dare look at was her…date.

Such a strange and new thought. Rory…my date. And that's why she didn't look at him. Cause he was gazing at her with those starry first-date-eyes. And it was…uncomfortable.

"Come on Amy! I mean…it's just our first time out, you know, as boyfriend and girlfriend…without Mels. But that doesn't mean we can't just carry on like…you know, as we do…"

Amy wasn't listening. Her mind had wandered across the room with her gaze. She craned her neck to try and see someone hiding behind a large menu across the room. All the ginger could see now was the woman's blonde curly hair. She had only gotten a glance of the seemingly familiar face…

"Amy!"

Her stare focused back on Rory whose eyes were wide and trying to catch her gaze.

"You there?" Rory frowned. He knew this first night out with his best friend turned girlfriend would be…tough.

"Rory?" Amy sighed. "Let's get out of her." Amy stood up abruptly, straightening out her short, tight dress she had on.

"W…why? ?" Rory stuttered, shaking his head.

Amy smiled down at Rory, the first time he had seen her grin all night. "We both so know this isn't the kind of date for us. Let's head back to my house, pop some popcorn and play monopoly till we crash." She offered her hand down to the boy.

Rory sighed as the corner of this lips pulled up in relief. "Great…" he wrapped his hand around Amy's red fingernails and stood up. "I was starting to think it was me…"

Amy pulled the boy along, snaking through the tables and struggling to avoid chair legs. "Oh it _is _you stupid face! You decided to come here! I'll be honest though, it's also this bloody dress!"

Half an hour later, the two sat on the carpet of Amy's room, Amy in her pajamas and Rory dealing out multicolored monopoly money.

"Ah, see?" Amy sprawled out on her back, her hair splaying across the carpet. "Muuuuuuch better!"

Rory smiled at the ginger. He had to admit, he rather preferred Amy with her hair down, in her cloud pajamas as opposed to all tight up in a dress.

"Let's turn up some tunes!" Amy cried, darting up and sauntering to her stereo. A hard rock song shot through the speakers.

Amy spun around in a circle to the loud beat and guitars and dropped to the ground, lying on her stomach with her chin resting on her fists.

"Allons-y!" she shouted above the music.

"What?"

"Uh…I think it's French? It means _let's go_…"

Rory raised an eyebrow and Amy shrugged in response.

"Honestly don't know where I learned that from."

The song on the stereo ended and a new one began to play.

Melodious drums began to beat out a very familiar tune.

"Ah! Yessss!" Amy cried, jumping to her feet again. "I love this dance!" She brushed her long hair behind her shoulder and smiled down at Rory. "Come on! Get up!"

Rory's eyes nervously darted around the room. His cheeks seemed to flush light pink as he switched his gaze down to his fidgeting fingers. "Um…what…is…this?"

Amy stopped her excited jumps and dropped her head to see Rory. Her mouth was hanging open in disbelief and her eyes seemed to scream _do you live under a rock? ?_

"Seriously? ! ?"

Rory shrugged and struggled to stutter out an excuse.

"Oh please…" Amy was smiling now as she took Rory's cold hands from his lap and lifted him to stand up.

"You've really never done the Macarena before?"

Rory could only shake his head at the breathlessness holding the Scottish girl's hands brought on. Soon he found his voice and said, "Never even learned it?"

"Oh Rory…Watch me, ok?" Amy spoke with her actions as the music cycle started over again. "Palms down, left. Palms up, left. Cross shoulder. Cross shoulder. Behind head. Behind head. Waist. Cross. Bum. Bum. Swing hips. Yay! Jump!"

Rory raised an eyebrow in total confusion.

Amy sighed and rolled her eyes. "Just keep watching me and try to jump in!"

Amy continued to flip her palms, raise her arms, and jump. Pretty soon Rory was struggling next to her. He messed up the direction, the pattern, and the rhythm, his arms just about flaring everywhere. Amy had to stifle a laugh. They jumped and Rory was in front of her now, unable to even _poorly_ follow her dance movements. He started at his head, went down to his waist, and _then_ got his palms up.

"Oh no! Rory! Let me help you…" Amy came up closer behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "First of all…this is where it starts!" she spattered fast. "Go! Palm down, left! Palm up, left!" she continued to shout the directions in his ear, eventually simply grabbing his upper arms and slinging around the motions for him.

After a few _more _times, Rory was finally getting the hang of the movements on his own, even though Amy was still shouting every little arm swing in his ear like a drill sergeant.

"Kay, this time jump, yeah? You can do that, it's the easiest part!" she crossed her arms and waited to see if poor Rory could even jump in the right direction.

As the last sequence ended and Rory got ready to leap, Amy watched.

And suddenly, the whole room seemed to change. Rory had successfully failed in doing the jump correctly and had jumped completely around, 180 degrees. Now the two were face to face with each other. So close to each other, noses almost touching, eyes blinking shyly though unable to break the direct eye contact they shared. Their breath caught in their throats. The music faded around them as all either of them could hear was their pounding heartbeats in their ears.

_Penny in the air…_

They stood there for a few, very long, very awkward moments. The silence hung in the air…tense…so full of unsaid words and breathless thoughts.

Rory began to let his hopeful breath he was holding in out. And as the moment of such meaningful eye contact with the ginger seemed to end, Rory closed his disappointed eyes and began to quickly turn away.

When suddenly, he felt her lips on his.

Rory lost his breath again – he lost his thoughts and lost his pulse and almost lost his footing. His eyes shot open in surprise. As though this kiss…from _Amy_…was all just a hallucination. But it wasn't. He could see her there before him, he could taste her lips on his, and he could feel the weight of her arms resting on his shoulders as they wrapped affectionately around his neck.

Once he seemed to ground himself to the dream he found himself living, Rory was able to react to the sudden and wonderful surprise he was sharing with Amy.

He closed his eyes and deepened the kiss, moving his nose to lessen the overall awkwardness of it.

And then he unexpectedly realized…it wasn't awkward. He realized how comfortable he felt and how…just…right it all was. Like the entire universe wanted them to be together.

He wrapped his arms around her curvy waist and pulled her closer, closing the embrace between the two.

Amy felt his hands slide around her and entangle together behind her back. She hadn't recognized it until Rory had filled in the remaining space between them, but she was feeling overwhelmingly comfortable too. Like the stars were aligning, and the sparks were flying, and they were floating on air and all those other overused and hackneyed expressions that race through your mind in a millisecond during your first kiss.

_And the penny drops._

Cause something was just _so _right about Amy and Rory being together.

And their two hearts beating together was now all they heard, like two hearts in one being. And all they saw was each other behind their closed eyes. It was perfect and peaceful…

Until…

"BREATH!"

Amy broke away from the kiss, her whole body racked at the sudden third voice in the room.

"Mels!" Amy shouted as she saw her best friend smirking over by the stereo where she had recently turned the music off.

"Hello mates!" Mels nodded, as she giggled at Rory who just now comprehended that Amy's lips weren't on his anymore.

Amy began to ramble, her adrenaline still racing through her veins. "What the heck, Mels? What are you doing here? How'd you get in my room? Did you climb through the window again? Did you turn off the music? Oh! How much did you see? Or hear? Or both? Or…wait…"

"Why…why…why…why is your hair blonde?" Rory stuttered, still in somewhat of a haze.

"Oh." Mels laughed and dug her fingers through the mess of yellow ringlets on her head. She clutched the wig and pulled it off, letting it fall to Amy's bedroom floor. "You don't like it?"

"I guess I just…I can't see you as a blonde…"

"It was _you _I saw at the restaurant! Mels, have you been watching us this whole time? ? ?" Amy whined.

"Since you put on that ugly red dress!"

Mels sauntered in-between the two and wrapped an arm around the shoulder of each. "Oh! My little Amy and Rory are all grown up! Oh…so sweet!" They stood for a few strange moments, Amy ad Rory blushing and their eyes nervously darting around the room and Mels just with a big smile at the two.

"Alright!" Mels shouted, taking her arms off Amy and Rory and clasping her hands together. "I'm chuffed! I'm out! See yah later love birds!" and she waltzed over and dropped out of the window, the exact spot where she had come from.

"So…" Rory was edging toward the door now. He knew he would be unable to play a dumb game of monopoly after all _that. _He moved behind the door to Amy's bedroom and poked his head around it. The ginger laughed as she couldn't decide if Rory was trying to be cool about the whole thing or he was just being his usual awkward self.

He couldn't help but let a smile curl his lips. "We should do the Macarena again sometime!" And Rory quickly shut the door before Amy could say anything back.

All she could really do was laugh and nod.

She would make sure it happened again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked!<strong>

**SO WHOSE MORE EXCITED FOR THE DOCTOR WHO CHRISTMAS EPISODE THEN THEY ARE FOR CHRISTMAS IN GENERAL! ? !**

**YAY!**

**Now review!**


	15. It's Christmas, You Moron!

**Ah! I was praying that a nice new Doctor Who episode would leave me with some fresh ideas! And it did! That last scene with Amy and Rory made me laugh so hard! Haha! Best ever…**

**Thank you loves!**

**So here is everyone's belated Christmas gift, I chapter based on Amy saying how they always set a place for the Doctor.**

* * *

><p>Amy's slamming of the front door shook the walls of the house. Rory looked up to see his wife sauntering into the dining room, spinning the water pistol around her finger.<p>

"I seriously cannot believe that you bought a water pistol to chase away carolers with…" Rory sighed, beginning to pull the fancy Christmas glasses out of the cupboard in front of him.

"Hey it works!" Amy answered back, beaming. She edged toward her husband, stuffing the water pistol in her back pocket, just in case she would need it again. Reaching up into the cabinet where Rory had pulled the two glasses from, she pulled out a third.

"Oh Amy, you've always had the upmost amount of _Christmas spirit, _you have!" Rory rolled his eyes sarcastically.

Amy responded by punching him right good on the arm with a lighthearted laugh. But as she placed the third Christmas glass in front of the third Christmas plate, she couldn't help but know that Rory was right. She hated Christmas. Not to the point where all she did was sulk around and say 'Humbug' all season but enough to simply…not fully enjoy the holiday. Not like a person should anyway.

And who could be more responsible for this then the Doctor himself?

Amy was seven. It was Christmas. And there the little ginger was, in her nice, silk, red Christmas gown, giggling at her dad's ugly Christmas tie, and smiling at the sweet smell of the Christmas turkey her mum was cooking. Christmas was everything it should be when you're a little kid. The family, the gifts, the food. Amelia loved every last bit of it. She even enjoyed doing the little chores that came with the big and wonderful day. So when her mum asked her to set the table, Amy was all too eager to do so.

But then they all sat down. And instead of a 'well done', all Amelia got was, "Amy…why are there four places set up? It's just me, your dad, and you."

Amy looked up from the fourth plate that was on the table, complete with knife, spoon, fork, glass, and even a nicely folded napkin.

"I thought I would set a place for the Doctor." she answered so simply as she started to pile turkey onto her plate.

"Amelia…you know he's not…"

But the little girl cut her persistent mother's protests off. "I mean, perhaps he just made a mistake. A little slip of his tongue. He said five minutes, perhaps he meant five months…it has been five months now. Exactly. Today. Since he was here. And maybe he said it wrong or…I donno...flicked something wrong on his box and five minutes got turned into…five months…" the mumbling little girl finally looked at her mother in the eyes. But when she noted her mum searching for more discouraging words to say about Amy's imaginary friend, the ginger went on, despite the shaking of her mother's head. "And I was thinking, you know? It's Christmas! What a day to come back! It's perfect in every way! And he seemed ever so lonely in his big blue box…I don't think he had anyone else in there with him at all. He came to me so hungry he must at least not have a deceit cook! So I thought, if he shows up, I'm going to be ready to welcome him in and give him some of this tasty turkey! Cause if there ever was a day not to be alone…it's Christmas…right?" Amy looked up at her parents again in the dim afternoon light. Out of the corner of her eyes she continued to push the turkey around on her plate, as if in the rambling it had become a subconscious movement.

Amy's mum sighed again.

"Amelia…"

"Oh, come on dear! Just this once, now. What do we know? Perhaps this Doctor will make an appearance!"

Amy's mum closed her mouth and shook her head at Amy's dad's point. As Augustus shoved another fork-full into his mouth, he smiled at his wife and sent a wink to his grateful daughter.

But Amy grew more and more quiet as the meal went on. And by the time it was time for desert, Amy left the table with tears in her eyes, objecting that she wasn't hungry anymore.

Her Doctor had let her down again.

But it wasn't just this one Christmas that sent older Amy against the whole thing. It was the start…of many awful Christmas dinners. Because every single year, the girl who waits insisted on placing a spot for her best imaginary friend.

When she was eight, her mum let it slip again but "only for this one last time".

When Amy was nine, her mum threatened to not feed her if she set a spot for the imaginary man. Amy went to bed that night hungry.

And again when Amy was ten.

By the time she was eleven, her mum was fed up with it, and when she saw Amy set the fourth place mat, she promptly surprised Amy with her best friend at the front door.

And for her twelfth and thirteenth too, Mels took the Doctor's set place, against anything Amy could say or do.

When Amy turned fourteen, she couldn't take it anymore when Mels sat down in her spot for the Doctor. She didn't even bother to throw on shoes as she burst out the front door and down the street. Amy didn't stop until she found the only café open on Christmas and went inside. There she sat at a table for four and ordered chips, fish fingers, and custard.

And she set the chips in front of her and the fish fingers and custard up in the seat across from herself. And she stared at them for a very long time.

She hated this. She hated how Christmas was cursed…how it was dreaded…how all it left was that pang in her heart that told her that something…was missing. She hated how her mum never accepted anything. And she hated how her dad never winked at her anymore. And she hated how every year, Christmas after Christmas, her Doctor didn't come back to join her in that place. It ate at her heart. It killed her. Throughout the year, she could almost forget about the crazy idea that had sent her to a thousand million million psychiatrists, or torn her away from her mother's trust, or haunted so many of her dreams…and Christmas dinners. But during Christmas…

"Amy! What the hell? !"

Mels burst through the café's door, the bell on it jingling like mad. The cheerful, all too Christmas noise made Amy cringe.

"We were about to start eating! But now the whole household's up in a search for you!" Mels promptly sat herself down in the seat across from Amy. "What's up with you, mate?" she asked, looking deep into her best friends eyes.

All Amy could do was draw Mels' eyes down to the obvious answer - the food sitting right in front of her. Slowly, Mels eased herself into the chair diagonal from Amy, feeling the pressure of sitting in _his _designated spot once again.

"Oh…yeah, see I get it. The Doctors signature dish. You still think he'll come back?"

"Always." Amy answered quickly with a shake of her ginger hair. "I know he will. He just has to."

Mels' eyebrows furrowed and she began to feel the hurt that Amy felt as she watched a tear fall down her pale cheek.

"Oi! It's Christmas! Lighten up!"

"I can't! I just can't! This happens every Christmas, Mels! Ever since I was little all I've wanted is to see that raggedy man smiling across the table at me! During the year, I can almost forget his smile that made me feel so safe and happy, but then Christmas comes and it's all I want, it's all I want for Christmas! I know it's…stupid and childish but I can't shake it! I can't! No matter how much I want to! Er…don't want to! Er…I don't know…but…" Amy held her aching head in her hands and slowly lowered her head down. Her red hair splayed over the small table and Mels couldn't help but smile as she quietly and quickly moved Amy's locks out of the bowl of custard.

"Now, love…" Mels said. "I won't say I know how you feel…cause I don't. I aint gonna lie. But listen here. You already know I believe you and support all your mad _crazy_ ideas one-hundred percent!"

Amy had lifted her head and couldn't help but smile and roll her eyes at Mels.

"And that means I support this! Don't think for one second that this! Right here!" her fingers jutted down, pointing at the untouched fish fingers and custard. "Should ruin your Christmas! Don't think that there's something wrong with this! This is _brilliant_!" she shouted, making a big deal of the whole situation.

"And it's so great! You know what I say, mate? I say this right here is where we belong, eh? What do you think, every Christmas then, in this café? In this table. Just the two of us and fish fingers and custard for our third guest!" She leaned in close to Amy, her eyes bulging and adding that edge of pure Mels craziness that could always make the ginger smile. "And we'll wait. Cause I know if we keep waiting, he will come."

And so it was settled.

Every Christmas from then on was fish and chips, and unmoved fish fingers and custard.

Eventually, Rory joined the pair, and he was in charge of getting the plastic silverware for their guest that would never appear.

And this went on.

All the way until the wonderful, brilliant Christmas she actually spent with him.

They sat at that big table in the dining room that must have taken hours to get to inside the TARDIS. That table seemed big enough to hold a thousand different species' favorite food! But all it needed to be complete was the Doctor's favorite, of course.

Amy remembered laughing. Laughing so hard she couldn't swallow her food and smiling until her cheeks hurt.

She remembered Rory's knowing smile and River's sudden appearance with her sly grin and an alien dish to sample.

She remembered knowing that all her years with that empty spot left for him was worth it, because on that wonderful Christmas night, she really was setting places for four. And she didn't have to trash the fish fingers and custard painfully uneaten.

And then he left again.

Ever since then, that empty place that he left on their table…and in Amy's heart…was simply…left vacant for him.

Only him.

Amy blinked back tears as she set the knife, spoon, fork, glass, and even a nicely folded napkin down at the Doctor's usual spot, directly across from her, and stood back and looked at the oh-so empty place.

"Amy…" Rory mumbled, but the ginger didn't look up. "I'm sorry he isn't here again this year…"

A knock at the door severed Amy's tears and Rory's sweet apology. And Amy was just angry now. Angry at the Doctor for missing another Christmas. Angry at the bloody carolers for knocking _again_. Angry that Rory had been stupid enough to bring the subject up. Angry that she knew she was almost out of water in her stupid water pistol! The girl stomped to the door once again, yelling loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear, "Arg! If that is more carol singers, I have a water pistol! And you don't want to be all wet on a night…like…this…"

* * *

><p><strong>What wonderful fun that one was!<strong>

**I loved the Christmas episode! Leave your favorite quotes in your review! You can see mine by looking up at the last line of the chapter. That line had me laughing so hard we couldn't hear what they were saying next!**

**Review my loves and have a very happy new year!**


	16. The Blonde and the Brunette

**HAPPY 2012!**

**Yay you guys!**

**So this chapter is another one I wrote when I thought I should write more with ****_River_**** with Amy and Rory. Instead, I got one with River and Mels. Timey Whimey.**

**Fun fact – My first ever Doctor Who fic, which I never finished, had to do with a lot along the lines as this one only there was no Mels…and it had to do with traveling and River showed up on the wrong wedding night and…anyway…never mind…**

**Allons-y!**

* * *

><p>River liked to pretend that she knew better than to go back and rewrite time. Of course, there were times when time had to be tweaked and she used her knowledge of time and space to do so. But often she had to forget it and move on. She had to live like a normal person - a human being. A mind racked with regret, laughter filled memories that will never return, and moments lost in time. And River usually lived like this – she had to.<p>

There were things, though, that she was willing to bend time a bit to fix. Regrets that ate at her heart a little too much.

One of those things was simple – River wishes she had gone to her parents' wedding reception.

* * *

><p>River sauntered past the windows of the reception hall, the world seeming to roll in slow motion as she made eye contact with her mum. The outsider couldn't help but have a wide grin pull up the corners of her lips as she saw her mother's wide eyes, struggling to settle out the millions of question that the blue book clutched between her fingers brought on. It<em>was <em>rather amusing for someone who knew the outcome of the girl's spinning brain - for someone who loved the Doctor and anticipated his return so much. As the TARDIS roared onto the dance floor and jaws dropped in surprise, River prepared herself to wait until the end of the night when the Doctor would finally let the DJ stop playing music.

But as she started down the road, she found her mind wandering to one of the few things she remembered about growing up next to her mum and dad – this one lonely night. The start of so many lonely nights. She had been invited to the wedding of her two best mates, of course she had! But Mels knew who was coming and convinced her parents that she 'didn't do weddings'. And they didn't bother to argue much. River remembered lying on her bed at home, mindlessly watching the telly, the thought of her two best friends – her mum and dad – racing through her nerves excitedly. She couldn't take it anymore. By the time the sun went down, Mels had slung a jacket over her shoulder and was making her way to the reception hall.

River remembered that – it's where she planned to meet herself.

* * *

><p>"You know the bride and groom?" River smiled as she turned around the corner of the brick building and saw her. There Mels was, looking exactly like a younger, rebellious River. Her left shoulder leaned against the window frame, her eyes gazing around the room at people jumping to the beat. Her usually sly expression was gone, replaced by sadness and longing in her eyes.<p>

Mels didn't look up as she mumbled, her lips barely parting, "Yeah…"

River smiled weakly as she moved closer to Mels. She knew that the near-by TARDIS could sustain the paradox that River was creating for just this brief moment. "Well then why aren't you in there?"

River could have mouthed the words along with Mels - "I don't do weddings."

Mels still hadn't moved her gaze from the window panes to see who was talking to her. Just showed how little Mels cared about threats…or maybe how much she cared about her parents. How much she wanted to be in there with them. There…that was it. That's what leads to the years and years of regret – what leads to her going back to urge herself inside.

"I used to think that too but…" River paused and waited to catch Mels' gaze.

Finally, the girl raised her dark, tired eyes to see River pull something out of her pocket and place it around her finger. She never wore her wedding ring – spoilers and such…

Mels nodded as the rock on River's finger sparkled in the moonlight. She didn't show any other acknowledgment before she turned back to the window.

"And I got married to the last man in the universe I ever thought I would marry…it was a dream come true…" River could tell Mels was absolutely not listening.

River took a few steps closer to herself, as if, testing to see if the world would blow up. Now River could see into the window too. The bright, colorful lights inside hid the two peakers as they watched the dance floor. The blonde Melody scanned the room for her floppy haired idiot, finally finding him swinging around a little girl, a smile spread across both of their faces. River noticed Mels eyeing the same man. But her eyes weren't coated in love – they were drowning in hatred.

"That man…" River started slowly, eyeing Mels, "He's beautiful, isn't he?" she couldn't of said anything else if she had wanted to.

That slick smile finally graced the other Melody's face. "Eh…he's the reason I'm not in there!" Her eyes locked with River's and she must have seen something peculiar in those same eyes…something comforting if nothing else.

"Why's that?" as if getting Mels to open up would get her to go inside.

"Long story…"

"They'll be dancing all night!"

"No, like a _really _long story."

River shrugged, "I understand…" and she did. Deep down in her hear – yeah, of course. It was her own reluctance that was getting in the way here.

"So if you know the bride and groom…" River started again.

"Best mates since…god…15 years ago…"

"Think you'll ever regret not going in there? To party with your best mates tonight? Come on!" the archeologist kept poking and poking. River's eyes drifted across the moonlit night, taking in the rare calmness of the chirping crickets and croaking frogs.

"Ah, no way. I make my own decisions." Mels turned her head to River again, her devilish eyes twinkling in the starlight. "I live with no regrets."

River's eyes drifted down to the dark blue horizon as she thought about it all. She had forgotten she even used to think like that. River Song was heaped with regrets and guilt. It was horrible, but it's how life was. Her regrets went all the way back to the naïve years of Melody Pond – they rooted deeply in her hearts and refused to let up their choking grip. A life without regret? Foolish child she was.

"I used to think that too…" the blonde sighed out – living with regret that she wasn't living without regret!

"You're hell-bent on the past, aren't you, mate?" Mels was laughing at her. Oh, what River would give to laugh so carefree again.

River couldn't help the mumbles falling out of her mouth. "I fear soon it will be all I have left…"

Mels wasn't listening. River bit her lip and shook her head – she was beginning to see that it would be all too impossible to get herself to simply go inside.

Mels took a deep breath, "It's a shame I do know the newly wed's. I'm an amazing party-crasher. Haha!" Mels laughed again.

And River heard the pure joy in her voice. And she figured it all out. Like the Doctor hanging on her 'Spoilers!' Like she used to hang on his so long ago…like a daydream or a situation that can never be lived. Those untouchable moments in time – some stories were better left untold. It leaves that empty aired margin that only your pure imagination can fill in. Like a secret only you can hold.

Seeing Mels leaning against the window frame, eyes lit up, beaming, brought back more memories for River.

The memories of truly imagining herself out on that dance floor. Seeing her in that maid of honors dress, swinging her two parents around the dance floor. And it was a blast and fun and wonderful.

Such perfection can really only be imagined.

So River grinned, whispered, "Have fun, love." And walked away…perfectly happy.

* * *

><p><strong>So…here's the random question this time!<strong>

**How many hearts do you think River has?**

**Cause she's like Time Lord…but not fully. So is it one or two?**

**In this chapter, it ****_was_**** two hearts, but I changed it to one because a couple of people at the convention convinced me that River has only one. Believe otherwise? Let me know in your**

**REVIEW!**


	17. IMPORTANT NOTE

**Hello friends!**

**Fun fact about this chapter! – The important note posted at the beginning is not mine! For Christmas, I got The Brilliant Book of Doctor Who 2012 and it is AMAZING. ANYWAY I was SOOO HAPPY to find that after the facts on Let's Kill Hitler, there was a whole page entitled, "Mels at School" all I could think was…Jackpot! I've turned everything on those pages into prompts for these chapters, even the background. If you don't have the book, I recommend you buy it! It's great fun for any Doctor Who fan. And if you don't want to spend the money, just go to your library or favorite book store, find where the book is, pick it out of the shelf, and turn to page 102, just to catch a glimpse of what this chapter and a few following are about! So thanks James Goss (one of my favorite DW writers) for making up this page!**

* * *

><p><em>IMPORTANT NOTE<em>

_Will whoever stole the sulphoric acid from the science class please come forward? This is as extremely serious matter and the police have been called. If the culprit has not identified themselves by 11.40 AM the whole school will be placed in detention._

_From the Headmaster_

Amy walked into homeroom to see Mels drowning in her laughter. Clutched between her fingers was a small light blue piece of paper already all crumpled up. Amy shook her head as she snatched the paper from her best mate's hands – this wasn't the first time she had seen Mels laughing over a school slip.

Her eyes scanned the note as she set down her bag and sat in the desk behind the still giggling Mels.

The ginger scoffed "You know, you can't keep doing stuff like this!"

Mels spun around and sat backwards in her seat as she smirked, "I didn't do it! The headmaster requested Mr. Logan to give only me the note because I'm the number one suspect!"

Amy rolled her eyes and read the note again as Mels took a pencil to Amy's desk-top.

"Are you…sure this wasn't you? It's very…Melsey…"

"Melsey?"

"Well it is! It's just _screaming _you! Why you, or anyone for that matter, would need sulphoric acid is beyond me but…"

"Sulphoric acid can be used in fertalizers, detergents, synthetic resins, insectasides, antifreeze, pigments for paints, and sometimes, though very rarely, explosives, of course…but it still wasn't me, you know…"

"How are you failing Chemistry? ? ?"

"She fails everything…it's a fact of her biology…" Rory sauntered in the classroom just as the late bell rang.

Mels laughed, cocked her head and muttered, "Well…yeah!" before turning around and sinking down in her seat so she could hardly see above the desk.

The teacher came in the room dragging his feet. His tired eyes slowly rose to the level of the classroom and his gaze locked straight on Mels. As though he was speaking only to her, he muttered through clenched teeth, "We have received an 'Important Note' from the Headmaster…" his Scottish accent harshly rolled his R's as happens whenever Mr. Logan was angry.

"It wasn't me!" Mels burst out, shooting up in her seat defensively, though a grin still danced on her lips.

All the English teacher did was glare back at his student – looking simply tired of her. And he didn't take his worn-out-angry gaze off of her as he raised his own copy of the blue school slip to his eyes and read it out loud to the class, his R's still rolling with madness.

By the time he was done, Mels was struggling to stifle her giggling again.

"So Mels…" Mr. Logan stated his voice flat. "Hand it over so we can all go on with our lives."

Mels didn't let the smile slide off of her face. "I told you it wasn't me!" and now the whole class was laughing with her. Or _at_ her rather.

"Come on Mels! Give it back!" a classmate named David shouted.

"Yeah! Look! It's already 11.30!" a girl called Lily added.

Even Amy kicked Mels' chair from behind in an attempt to get her friend to cave in.

"Oi!" Mels shot out, the amusement of the whole situation still not wavering from her expression. The crazed girl leaned forward against her desk and motioned for Mr. Logan to come closer. He raised his eyebrow rather high before moving closer, his skinny frame now leaning on Mels' desk too.

"I'm honored! Really, I am. I'm honored that you think I'm capable of something like that but…" she muttered. Then suddenly, raising her voice – "IT REALLY WAS NOT ME!"

"Fine…" Mr. Logan straightened up and ran his eyes along the rest of the classroom, scrunching up his nose, he sat on top of his desk and simply muttered – "Well…then we'll just have to wait."

And they did. The whole school did. It was strange to see the minutes tick by and not see anyone move from their seat.

Twelve o'clock.

One.

Two.

Three…

Past the end of the school day.

At one, students were informed that their parents had been called about the school problem and lock down.

At two, three police men were escorted into Mr. Logan's English room. _Only_ his room. Mels could only laugh – as if the harsh gazes of three men with guns could faze her.

At three…the students were getting restless. Mr. Logan said they could do whatever they wanted as long as they were quiet…but after _three hours_…reading books and doodling was becoming terribly boring. For everyone except Mels, that is. She sat slumped in her desk with that same smirk on her face, arms crossed, gaze straight ahead.

Amy set down her book and banged her head on her desk out of madness four times before Rory grabbed her by her hair and pulled her head up. The ginger was so sick of sitting in the stupid classroom that she didn't even care. She turned around to her best guy friend and started to bang her head on his desk.

"Hey stop!" Rory whispered after glancing up to see if Mr. Logan was still half asleep. He was. "Tell Mels to give it back so we can bloody leave! This whole situation is mental!"

"Maybe she's telling the truth!" Amy muttered back to which all Rory did was give her a _you really believe that?_ look.

Amy turned back around and kicked Mels' chair again. Her friend turned around to see Amy mouth very sternly – _Tell. The. Truth._

"After all this, you still think I did it? !" Mels shouted, tearing through the silence of the room. Mr. Logan jumped up out of surprise, almost spilling out of his chair.

"You all still think I stole it? ?"

"YES!" the entire irritated class groaned in unison.

"My god!" Mels pushed herself harshly out of her seat and calmly waltzed to the front of the room. "I mean…my god! Seriously everybody! This isn't fair! Just because I've stolen stuff before…" the girl's eyes darted to the police still glaring at her. "Maybe…possibly…it doesn't mean that I stole the sulpheric acid! That could have been anyone, honestly! You know, I'm not the only trouble maker in this building…there's _plenty _of others completely capable of a theft like that!" Amy was surprised – Mels was sounding genuinely upset.

"And I'm hurt!" the girl at the front continued. "That hurts! That you all automatically blame me! Straight away without even thinking! Come on now…I thought you were all better than that…apparently not." She sighed bitterly, flashing Amy and Rory a disappointed look, shifting the gaze across the room, and finally resting it on Mr. Logan. As the students lowered their eyes in shame, Mr. Logan stood up and straightened his tie.

"Melody…"

"Don't call me that."

"Melody…I'm sure we're all sorry about the blame we placed on you…" he said, for the first time all day, his voice calmed down. "Please, forgive us…"

Mels, rather over dramatically, turned around and waltzed around the room.

She quickly gave Amy and Rory a secret smirk.

"Alright then!" Mels shouted, spinning around, her arms wide as if embracing the acceptance. "It's ok, I understand, of course!"

She smiled wide, and patted Mr. Logan's desk. "No hard feelings!"

Even the three policemen turned to leave when Mels reached into the inside pocket of her leather jacket and pulled out a small bottle.

Still beaming at the rest of the students she whispered – "Even though it was me!" and she tossed the bottle to a very bewildered Mr. Logan, who fumbled and almost dropped the thing.

When the whole of the room looked from Mr. Logan's shocked face to where Mels was last standing, she was gone.

As the door swung shut, you could hear the hasty footsteps echoing down the hallway and a voice that followed, "Who else would it ever be? ? ?"

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you who didn't know who Mr. Logan was, look up "Mr. Logan comic relief" on youtube and click on the first video that comes up. I saw this video and couldn't help but see how alike Lauren and Mels are XD<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Leave me a review!**


	18. Family Sports Day

**Oh shame on me! You guys give me over 100 reviews and what do I do? I don't update for forever!**

**This chapter is another one based off of the brilliant book! Again, Love that thing!**

* * *

><p>Amy could see Mels sitting on a bench across the playground. She expected to see tears streaming down her friends cheeks, but instead, Mels just looked plain angry. Pushing through the screaming kids, the ginger made her way to the other girl with the narrowed brows and crossed, closed arms.<p>

"Hey Mels…feeling better?"

The girl shifted her hard gaze up to Amy and her expression fell back down as she mumbled, her voice obviously struggling to hold back her fury, "They said I can't compete anymore…"

"Well…what's wrong?"

This time, Mels interrupted Amy's calm question with a loud and frustrated groan – "I only bloody twisted my ankle! It's no big deal! !" she screamed.

Amy sighed and sat down next to Mels-she wasn't used to seeing her angry. Usually Mels was carefree, resilient, and calm. Seeing her so angry about not being able to compete in dinky little Family Sports Day in Leadworth was well…strange…

"Well, it's ok…you've already won running! And you would have won the three legged race if…"

Mels promptly cut her off, "If that dumb bloody dip in the ground didn't make me bloody fall! !" she shot out.

Amy sighed – she was beginning to wonder if she would be able to get even a word in without Mels bursting out on her. Her brown eyes fell to the wrap on Mels' ankle and for a swift, strange moment, all Amy wanted to do was hug Mels and tell her she'd do _anything_ to make her feel better.

But Amy knew better then to try and comfort her friend…Amy's drive to live was stronger than her drive to comfort.

Still…Amy couldn't help but wonder why she felt such guilt for running forward and winning the three legged race instead of stopping and turning back to help Mels when she saw her fall.

"Can…can you walk?"

"I can walk just fine!" Mels shot up off the bench and shifted all her weight to her bad ankle. She stumbled out of the pain that shot up her leg and if it wasn't for Amy jumping up to catch her, she would have sprawled out onto the ground.

"Well…" Mels sighed, "…standings a little hard though…"

As she helped her back up onto the bench, Amy exclaimed, "Oh my god, Mels! Do you have to go to the doctor?"

Mels struggled to surpass her clenching features as she got comfortable again. "Well…they called my foster parents but no one picked up…" Mels went from one unlikely emotion to another – now she looked genuinely sad.

Amy again felt that strange twinge in her heart – she had suddenly realized that Mels honestly didn't have the home or loving parents she deserved.

"Why didn't you go get my parents then? Technically, you're here with us!" Amy asked with a smile, elbowing Mels.

Mels returned her all too familiar smirk as she nodded towards the furthest playing field on the bright spring grass. "Naw, look at them! I didn't wanna bother the two, they're whoppin' butt on the egg and spoon race!"

Amy laughed as she spotted her portly dad and skinny mum running carefully with their eggs.

" 'sides, I don't wanna go to the doctor. The nurse told me I just gotta rest…"

"If only we had my raggedy Doctor…" Amy couldn't help but point out. Mels nodded as her best mate's words sunk in. If only…if only… "He'd fix you up right good…"

"Ugh! I just really wanna compete!" Mels cried out with one last angry burst of energy, banging her fists harshly on the bench below her.

Amy drew her eyebrows together suddenly discovering honestly how strange all this was. "Really Mels? Really?" Mels raised her chin to look up at the ginger. "This so isn't you!" Amy was beginning to sound more angry then comforting. "You're _Melody_, for goodness sake! You climb up my gutter on a daily basis and then proceed to jump out of my window! Three years ago, you stole the headmaster's telly, plugged it into your house, and watched it for _three days _before they found you! Then you tried to convince the administrators that the Doctor made you do it, _and they almost believed you!" _Amy took a breath to continue – then stopped herself. "Uh. I don't know where this is going but…" Mels' inquisitive expression she had on changed to a laugh as she saw Amy searching her thoughts for the point of her mumbling.

"Fact is – you're Mels and you can't give up over a sprained ankle 'specialy if you don't want to! Now get up and let's go!" Amy shot up and began to race across the playground – hoping that Mels was following. But when she got halfway she stopped and turned around – no Mels.

Instead she still sat back on the bench her sad eyes focused on the bandage wrapped around her ankle – making it impossible for her to do what she loved most – win.

Amy slowly walked back over to Mels and silently sat down next to her. She wasn't about to leave her best friend here all alone with no one to talk to. But the depressing silence settled in around them, and the happy victorious screams of the kids nearby shoved the harsh reality in the girls' faces…and it hurt.

Amy was just about to suggest that they walk back to her house when John waltzed up.

John was a big scary boy, four years older than Amy and Mels with dark hair and menacing eyes.

He was always conflicting with Mels – John thought because he was bigger than her, he was tougher – he wasn't. And Mels was always determined to prove it.

"Hey, losers." He growled as the girls rose their disgusted gazes to the boy they collectively hated.

"Get out of here John…" Amy shouted back. "We don't need you right now!"

The bully ignored her. "Oh! I just came over to see if little Melody is ok…" he stuck out his lip mockingly, as if he cared. "Did yah twist your ankle, love? There there though…" he patted Mels' knee and Amy could visible see all of Mels' muscles tense up in anger. She was already mad – he was asking for it. "Don't worry, I'll win the hurdles, the relay race, and the football tournament for you…" John moved nose to nose with Mels, his grimy face three times bigger than hers. "Too bad your stupid Doctor isn't here to fix you…"

Amy was about to kick John in the shin and shove him away from her best friend…but Mels did it first. She took the leg with her bad ankle and kicked him straight in the crotch. She grabbed his shoulders, shoved him out of her face, stood up, and punched him several times on his arms before he started to run away! And then she just ran after him – not even limping.

Amy watched in shock as Mels yelled after John "LET'S SEE WHO'LL WIN NOW!"

* * *

><p><strong>If I did my math right, Loki sword of fire you are my 100th reviewer! *Throws confetti* YAY!<strong>

**THANKS EVERYSINGLE PERSON THAT MADE THIS AMOUNT OF REVIEWS! 106 is the current count and I'm shooting for more! YESSSS! Another prize for 200? XD Deal!**

**So get started!**

**I have tons more chapters written, they just need to be typed out!**


	19. Holiday

**I'm back again!**

**Let's see, when I wrote this one, I had recently seen, on Youtube, the miniepisode "Good Night" part of the "Night and the Doctor" episodes. And I went on tonight to double check the clip…and it's no longer there. That's ok, all you need to know is the Doctor took Amy to her saddest memory as a child where little Amy had dropped her ice cream "That's my saddest memory?" "Remembering ice cream is always sad" and then "What do you remember of that moment?" "A strange woman in a nighty said 'cheer up, have an ice cream'" which turned out to be older Amy…make sense? No?…anyway. Sorry if the quotes aren't all right, and I know the extras are on the DVD…look it up in The TARDIS index files!**

**This also has a mention to the brilliant book in it so enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Amy could hear the yellings from down the hall. The shouts bounced off the walls and lockers and rattled the windows. The ginger wasn't sure whether she should roll her eyes and sigh or laugh. She followed the voices as the other side of the argument grew softer – the adult in the debate. Finally the young girl came to the room - her English class. And there was Mels, her whole posture simply confrontive.<p>

The teacher had the same look – her face a deep red, her teeth gnawing on her bottom lip, and her fists clenching and unclenching.

"And you can't say that!" Mels shouted as Amy took to staying in the threshold of the doorway for fear that the boiling Mrs. Brown would blow at any minute.

Like a bomb…tick…tick…tick…

"How are you to say that I didn't do all this stuff? ? Did you _stalk _me all summer holiday? I can call the police for that Ma'am! I can not only get you out of this class but I can get you so you'll teach again!" Mels leaned entirely on the desk, her legs flying up and her face leaning into Mrs. Brown's hot, gritted features. "…try me…"

"That's it young lady!" Mrs. Brown reached down to yank Mels' hand out from under her; instead Mels swiftly threw herself off the desk and darted to the door to make a mad dash out of the building.

Amy wasn't fast enough to duck out of the way. And Mels was too busy giggling to notice the ginger, her red hair warning a 'stop!'

Both girls ran into each other and, in turn, fell into a fumbling heap on the ground.

"Hey Amy!" Mels laughed, breathless but loving the rush of baking her teacher.

"Hey Mels."

"Melody and Amelia!"

"Don't call me that…" the girl's sighed in unison.

Giving up on treating the trouble maker reasonably, Mrs. Brown reached down and pulled Mels up by the ear.

"Oi!" Mels cried out in pain, thrashing like an angry kitten being carried away from a toy.

"Melody I am taking you to the headmaster's office straight away!"

Amy struggled to scramble up and complete the escape Mels had first attempted, and she would have easily done it too if Mrs. Brown hadn't thrown out her long boney fingers and taken Amy's ear too. "I'm taking you too Amelia Jessica Pond! It's your fault Miss Melody can ever conjure up such fantasy!"

Amy decided it was time to roll her eyes and sigh – she vaguely knew what this was about now.

The girls sat outside the office in quite possibly the hardest and most uncomfortable chairs Mrs. Brown could find. The door to the room that the girls knew _all _too well was closed tightly and the only words that Amy and Mels could make out through the wood were somewhere along the lines of "Devil Children"?

Amy leaned towards Mels. "What did you do this time?" she whispered when she was sure Mrs. Brown's angry accounts would cover up the noise of her voice.

Mels slowly reached into her pocket, pulled out a piece of notebook paper, unfolded it and handed it to the girl to her right, all without removing her gaze from across the hall.

Amy had to read only one line before she handed the paper back to her friend. Scrawled on the page in pointed red letters, the teacher's note read "THIS WAS NOT A FICTION ASSIGNMENT MELS!" The letter "F" was circled in the same frustrated font at the top.

"What did you write about?" Amy asked though she already knew.

"All the adventures the Doctor and I had over the summer! How he took me to kill Nazis and see Cleopatra and tell Kennedy to 'Duck!' and…"

"Mels just stop," Amy interrupted, louder then she thought either of them should be talking. "You didn't do none of that stuff."

All Mels did was let a giggle escape between her lips. "That's a double negative Ams…you basically just said…"

"Mels you know what I meant! You didn't hang out with the raggedy Doctor all summer! You were at my house every day!"

"How do you know? ? He's a _time traveler_!" Mels chuckled – she obviously couldn't see Amy's face turning as red as Mrs. Brown's.

"Mels you gotta stop this! It's stupid and mental!"

Mels didn't have the capacity to stop an argument once it had started. In fact, she was rather _conditioned_ with witty replies and fast defensives. Amy usually managed to hault a debate with her friend before it started since she knew it couldn't be stopped but Amy was getting fed up. And this was just a rainy ending to a long, dark, and cloudy day for the ginger.

"Oh yeah? How do you know Amy? You think I'm lying? What would you say if I could _prove _to you I traveled with the Doctor this summer? ?" While Mels was managing to remain cool and collected, Amy shot up out of her chair, _her _yells now being the ones echoing off the empty hallway walls.

"I would be jealous Mels! Cause he said five minutes and it's been too long! Everyone tells me I'm dreaming and it's nonsense and maybe it's time we both got over it and GREW UP!"

Mels calmly blew air out her cheeks, "Oh you never want to do that."

"SHUT-UP MELS!" The ginger shook with madness. "That's bloody it! No more Doctor! I'm through with this! I can't take how that man – real or not – has messed up my life! Get over it Mels! It's over! !"

Amy fell to her seat, angry tears streaming down her cheeks. She was too angry to care. Too angry to care that she had heated herself up so much. Too mad to care about whom heard her or what mean things she had said to Mels. Too cross to care that she had just given up on everything she ever believed in one big angry burst.

Too angry and mad and cross to notice the two adults standing down the hall. One in a white tuxedo with a lop-sided hair-do and a bowtie and one red-head in a nighty.

"You took me to my saddest memory…what's this now?" the grown-up ginger asked to the lanky man.

"Your most anger filled." He answered in a whisper. "You never got more cross with someone then you did with Mels in this moment."

Amy nodded to the Doctor. She remembered Mels and her didn't talk for a week after this fight. But… "I could never stay angry with her though." she sighed moving her bed-head hair behind her ear. "All because of what Mels said next."

The adult Amy watched from the distance and felt her heart reach out to the two angry young girls sitting outside the headmaster's office. She could hear her pulse pounding in her ears as the Doctor slipped his hand in hers for comfort. If only she could walk the ten meters down the hall to her younger self and show her the man – the impossible man – with his fingers entangled with hers – maybe she would no longer have such a bitter memory. But she also knew the real reason he was holding her hand was to _hold her back_. She had already given herself an ice-cream at her sadness memory – this trip was just for…fun? A random holiday.

"What does she say next?" the Doctor asked after his impatience with Amy's reminiscing was setting in.

Mels' eyes were still glued on the floor as she mumbled to the younger angry Amy.

"Over? You don't mean that…"


	20. Typical Mels

**Wow! Glad to see you're all still reading!**

**For all of you following along in the brilliant book, I told you I turned the background into a fic!**

* * *

><p>Amy knocked before entering the classroom. Four times. Four more times. Four again. Finally, she pushed her own way in.<p>

Where she was expecting to see the teacher at her desk and Mels at the chalkboard she saw…well nothing. The room was empty.

The ginger's brown eyes darted around the room, her brow furrowed and her mouth hanging open. She knew she had the right class – she was supposed to come to _this _room at _this_time to find Mels after her after-school detention and walk home with her…but there was no one here!

Finally, Amy's confused gaze fell onto t a note lying on a desk. She walked the few meters to the desk and picked the slip up with her fingers.

"Amy," it read in hasty handwriting. "Mrs. Brown had to leave early – something about her husband dying or something – so after doodling a bit on the chalk board…I decided mine was too. Sorry to leave you waiting for me!

-Mels

-PS…close the window please?

-PPS…Mrs. Brown wants the door locked behind you.

-PPPS…Like my doodlings?"

Amy spun around quickly to face the chalk board. Strewn across the board was –

_I will listen in class_

_I will listen in class_

_I will not talk about the Doctor_

_I will not talk about the Doctor_

_I will not rewrite History_

_I will not rewrite History_

_I will not…listen in class_

_I will not listen in class_

_I will always talk about the Doctor and rewrite history with him_

The last "m" curled in a spiral that curled all the way across the board into a drawing of a phone box with six panels and a light on top. On the other end were two people that were centered in a heart. The one on the right must have been Mels, smiling with her new short and curly hairstyle. The person on the left was some man with a strangle hat and a bowtie on. Mels often complained to Amy that the Doctor wore a bowtie, but Amy insisted she didn't see him like that so it wasn't true.

Amongst the other things scatted all over the board was a couple of dead people, some rock things that Amy assumed were planets and a few alien-looking beings.

Amy shook her head as she walked over to shut the window Mels had jumped out of.

As she shut and locked the door behind her, Amy knew that Mrs. Brown would be happy to see that in the morning…

* * *

><p><strong>So I reallly did try to update faster because you guys gave me so many reviews!<strong>

**So I guess reviews do help me update sooner!**


	21. This is a Joke

**HI!**

**Ok, so since the last few chapters have been about the younger Amy Rory and Mels, here is a different one. You'll obviously find out how it's different when you read it but I hope you still like it!**

**This takes place right after "The God Complex"**

**Allons-y then!**

* * *

><p>"When is it?"<p>

"Uh…only a week after the car in the wheat field…" Rory answered, checking the date on the digital clock and flipping the calendar.

Amy shook her head as she looked around her new kitchen, the different smell of new appliances and freshly painted walls being a strange, civilized aroma for the time-traveler. "I'll never get used to that…"

"All of our stuff is here…it's like he just picked up our junk and dropped it all in here!" Rory was opening the kitchen cabinets, finding the same dishes in the same places as their old flat.

"He probably did."

"Look! Even our old phone! We have messages…our same number!"

"Who're they from?" Amy walked over to the home-phone and checked the caller ID. "Oh no…"

"What is it?" Rory asked from across the room where he was gazing out the window at his new car.

"My parents."

"They call?"

"Yeah…but that's not the problem. It just makes me think." Amy drug her feet over to her husband, the heaviness in her chest weighing her down. She wrapped her arms around his neck, shifting some of her weight to his shoulders. After a beat, and a reassurance that he was actually listening and not day-dreaming about his new car, the ginger whispered into his ear - "We need to tell them."

A few days later they were sitting in Amy's old house, on the couch they had spent hours jumping on as little kids.

"Augustus! Get your eyes off that telly and get out here! Amy and Rory said they have things to tell us!" For being so small, Amy's mum had quite a voice. The more and more time Rory spent around her, the more and more of her he saw in Amy.

"I'm coming Tabetha! I'm coming!"

Rory had been reluctant to come. He had argued that Amy's parents didn't really need to know about the whole Melody/River thing. Who cares if they never know they have a granddaughter, right? Ugh…well…

But Amy knew they had to tell them. For one, Amy could clearly remember her life where she was a lonely orphan…with no parents and no explanation about why she had none. Amy realized she wouldn't even _have_ parents if it weren't for the Doctor. She cherished them too much to be able to lie to them every time they met. And then Amy put herself in her mother's shoes. The ginger figured if she ever _ever_ found out River had a kid (no matter how strange or…awkward it would all be) and wasn't telling her Mum about it - she would be cross as ever.

So here they sat.

Augustus came waddling in, a huge smile on his pudgy face. "Hello Amy, dear!" he lowered himself to the sofa. "Oh, and Rory…but I won't call you dear. What's on the mind you two?"

Amy took a deep breath and tried to calm her flipping stomach and eagerly shaking hands.

"Well…Mum…Dad…" She looked each of them deeply in the eyes. "I have big…" Her gaze dropped to watch her fingers fidget. "…confusing…news…"

Rory's eyes shifted too, being uneasily silent.

Tabetha gasped suddenly, her whole face lighting up and her posture straightening as if she could read the awkwardness. "Oh Amy! Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Amy side-glanced at Rory. "Kinda?"

Ignoring the uncertainty in her daughter's voice, Amy's mum shot up. Amy reluctantly stood up also and met her mum with a hug.

Tabitha squished her daughter with her skinny arms. "Oh Amy! Congratulations!" she squealed, a huge smile curling her lips.

"Uh…girls? You lost Dad down here!" Augustus protested.

"Yeah…Amy? Are you sure you and your mum are both thinking…"

The girls ignored their husbands' confused gazes, even after Amy's mum broke the hug. Still with her arms wrapped around her daughter's waist, Tabitha stuttered, "When? How long? Were you…"

"No no…Mum…" Amy interrupted. "I'm…I'm not…"

"You're not?" she furrowed her brow.

"But I was!"

"Oh honey…I'm…"

"Still lost down here!"

"No no Mum…the baby was fine!"

Her Mum took a beat. "Alright, you've lost me too."

"Baby? ?" Augustus shot out, standing up to be equal with his wife and daughter.

Amy frowned sympathetically and placed a hand on her dad's shoulder. "Oh Dad…you're such a man."

"Alright everyone!" Rory started, also standing to meet the other three. "Let's just sit back down and we…_Amy _will explain everything."

Reluctantly, everyone lowered themselves back down to the sofas.

"Amy, what are you trying to tell us?"

Amy took a deep breath again, puffed out her cheeks, and slowly blew it out.

"Alright, you guys promise to keep an open mind, yeah?"

Through their knitted brows her mum and dad nodded.

"Oh…guess it all starts with the Doctor then…"

"The Raggedy Doctor? Your imaginary friend?"

"Ah! Not imaginary!" Amy's dad pointed out to her mum.

Tabitha rolled her eyes, "Of course…"

"Yes! Of course we do, dear! Time traveling man in a big blue box! You and Rory disappear on your wedding night and call every once in a while to say hi and let us know you aren't dead! He drops you off every now and again and you could be gone for two weeks and have a year worth of adventures! How could we _not _have an open mind after all that? !" Augustus laughed his deep laugh. His goofy smile gave Amy a sense of reassurance.

"Sooo…" one last deep breath. "I don't really know how else to say it, so I'm just gonna say whatever comes to mind, kay?" Amy nodded as if reassuring it all to herself. She wasn't looking at her parents when they hesitantly nodded their heads back.

"Alright…so I thought I was pregnant and I was but the Amy traveling with Rory and he Doctor, the Amy I remember being, wasn't pregnant but that wasn't me…you know? I was actually kidnapped while I _was_ pregnant and brought to this place called Demons Run. It's a…a…some sort of hospital military base thing. And I had the baby…and she was healthy and beautiful and perfect…" Amy paused to breathe - when her parents didn't take the gap of silence to ask stupid questions, the ginger figured she could talk a little slower. "I named her Melody…after Mels."

Spook too soon. "Where _is_ Mels? Have you two seen her? She hasn't been here at two AM to raid our refrigerator for a few months!" Tabitha elbowed her husband to hush.

"_So_ not important at the moment!" Amy's mum turned to her daughter and looked deeply into her brown eyes. "Amy…what happened to the baby?"

Amy found herself pushing down rising tears. Even seeing her daughter all grown up simply couldn't stop the pain when she thought about all the lost years and how she had let them take her daughter away from her.

"They took her…"

"Who's they?"

"Uh…trying not to make this harder to understand then it already is…uh…" Amy closed her eyes to think about how to put it. "The Silence…a corporation took her…They raised her and trained and conditioned her to kill the Doctor because she was…special…"

"Special?" came the slow question.

"Human plus! Human plus Time Lord! She was conceived in the Time Vortex and it made her have superpowers…it's…" Rory looked around, just now realizing he was even talking, "…complicated."

"I think if we'd gathered nothing else from this conversation we've at least got that it's complicated!" Tabitha sighed, shaking her head and blinking back the burning confusion.

"Amy you said rais_ed _and train_ed_…past tense?"

"Yeah…she's all grown up now…" Amy trailed off. Neither of her parents knew what to say to that at all.

"Time machine? Time travel? It's ironic but a normal sense of time doesn't have anything to do with it…" Rory explained, also trailing out the end of his sentence.

"So these people…" Amy's mum started her voice unsure about every word she spoke now. "…took your daughter…raised her…and you never saw…or see…or saw…see her ever again?"

"We see her now…but she's grown up…and we did sort of raise her." Amy struggled to explain.

"But ho-"

"Mels…" Amy and Rory sighed in unison.

"But she…" Amy's dad didn't know in which of the billions and billions of direction he could take that sentence to finish with.

Amy's mum just set her head in her lap, her fingers clawing at her racked skull.

"I'll explain all that later! !" Amy shot out suddenly. Calming her voice, she went on, "There's someone waiting outside for us…" Amy stood up abruptly and left the room. Rory stayed alone with the Ponds…quite awkwardly.

Rory took a breath. "If it makes you feel any better, I've had a good six months to comprehend it all and I still don't really get it."

Footsteps emerged from down the hall. In stepped Amy and next to her was a tall woman with curly blonde ringlets for hair. She looked years beyond Amy but smiled almost shyly.

"Mum…Dad…this is Melody. See? All grown up…she goes by River though. It's a translation of her name she used because she's not hell-bent on killing anymore and…"

"Mum, I think I can talk for myself…" River explained as sweetly as she could. She turned to her grandparents. "Hello!" she said in a way that reminded Amy a little too much of the Doctor.

Tabitha stood up and slowly walked to River. "Amy…this is a joke…"

"It's not…" Amy sung. "Tell me how in the _world_ I would ever make all this up…"

"Long time no see!" River smiled down at her Grandmum.

Tabitha turned to her daughter.

"Mels!" Rory and Amy said, this time River adding to the voices too.

"Sooo…fish and chips on me?" River asked, smiling to her embarrassed parents and her over-confused grandparents.

"Come on, Mum…" Amy spoke, pushing her frozen parents toward the door. "I'd better drive yah…"

* * *

><p><strong>There's that review button again...<strong>

**Thanks guys!**


	22. Report For:

**Ah, my wonderful reviewers never disappoint!**

**Here's more stuff from the Brilliant Book 2012! One page was almost completely filled with Amy, Rory, and Mels report cards, and I couldn't help but wonder how the three reacted to their teacher's comments.**

* * *

><p>Rory sighed down at the paper clutched between his fingers. All his reports said the same thing. Amy and Mels would laugh and high-five at his teacher's comments, but his parents would no doubt give him another nice long lecture on the girl's he hangs with and the 'influence' they have on him.<p>

"Oi! Rory! What did Mrs. Wolf give you as your report for Drama! I can't _believe_ what she said to me!" Amy rushed up to Rory where he sat on a swing, his bangs covering his downcast eyes.

He slowly raised the half-sheet piece of paper to his gaze. "Uh…" he fumbled with it, turned it upside down, and finally mumbled, "Rory is very good at standing still and did a very nice butterfly."

Amy tried to ignore the hilarious memories that the second part of the report brought back as she sat on the swing next to her friend. "That's not as bad as mine!"

"What's yours say then?"

Amy sighed and pulled the folded report out of her pocket – "'Amy's playacting has caused me continued concern. Her imaginary friend cannot be kept out of class and I am reluctantly forced to recommend counseling'…"

That seemed to bring a smile to Rory's sad face – "Again?"

"Again! I really don't need another person backing up my mother's beliefs that I'm mental!"

"Well…"

"Rory!"

"I'm kidding!"

"Hello mates!"

Amy and Rory calmly looked up to where the voice was coming from. Anyone else would have been startled out of their skin when Mels dropped down from up above. But after a few years of Mels sticking around with the two, it wasn't surprising to see her hanging upside down by the crook of her knees on top of the swing-set.

"What did Mrs. Wolf say in your report, Mels?" Amy shouted up to her, her anger growing.

Mels reached into her back pocket and pulled out the crumpled up report. Still swinging upside-down, she said, "Drama! Ah!" she put on her best dramatic teacher voice, "Mels is a_wonderful, _imaginative spirit and is excellent in drama, especially at pretending to be someone else!" with a flourish, Mels flipped herself upward and let the gravity take her to the ground.

Mels was lying comfortably on the woodchips below Amy and Rory, as Amy threw her head back and whined – "She _hates _me!"

"Oh yeah? Look what Mr. Levi said about _me_!" Mels yelled upward, her eyes rolling. This time putting on a deep, demanding voice. "Geography! 'Miss Mels is an EXTREMELY DISRUPTIVE influence in class and is occasionally very UPSETTING to other children. I sometimes question why she is here at all.'"

"I wonder that also…"

"It _is_ true!"

"Oi you two!" Mels switched her angry gaze between the ginger and the boy with the long hair. A beat floated by before Mels couldn't hold her serious expression anymore and laughed. "It is though, innit?"

"Mr. Levi said to me that one day I'll make a great traveler!" Amy boasted, holding her head high. The way her hair flew in the wind and reflected the bright spring sunlight made Rory smile.

That is, until Mels said, "You Rory? Mr. Levi favor you?"

His eyes fell slowly to the ground and shyly watched a leaf jump among the dirty woodchips. "Um…almost all my reports say the same thing… and um…my mummy's not gonna be happy about it."

Amy's eyes narrowed – "What's that, Rory?" her comforting voice could make the poor boy spill anything.

He looked down at the paper again. "English - 'Rory has good attention…unless he is distracted by one of his many girlfriends…' Maths – 'Rory is better on his own than in group work with his friends as they tend to dominate him.' Geography – 'I'm sure I'm not the first to point out Rory's LACK OF APPLICATION! Often I have caught him in the act of passing notes between two other pupils. He is a BRIGHT boy but easily led! !"

He let his words sink in.

"We've shepherded you good mate!" Mels smiled reaching up and punching his foot while giving Amy a high five with her other hand.

He knew it.

Rory returned his gaze to the turning leafs and mumbled, "My mums gonna kill me."

"You'll be fine…" Amy struggled to bring the boy's confidence back up. "You must have gotten something good!"

Rory smiled at the ginger's words, "Well…Mr. Pasch in history said I did an excellent project on the Romans!"

"See! That's good, yeah?" Amy poked.

"I suppose." Rory mumbled, blushing.

"Lemme see yours, Mels!"

Mels threw the crumpled ball of paper up at Amy

Amy uncrumpled it and read some aloud.

"'Sent to headmaster several times',' insists on rewriting history', 'can't tell the difference between fact and a story', 'good at counting backwards', 'joy to listen to, but unable to come up with happy endings', and 'is always writing about guns…' that about sums you up!"

"Tell me about it, mate! Anything good on yours?"

"Just about the travelling…" she sighed, kicking woodchips aside and trying to pretend like she didn't care. But honestly the rude comments against her Doctor was rather…discouraging. 'Amy still insists on writing stories about the Doctor, I had hoped we'd heard the last of him.' 'Recommend counseling…counseling…ew….counseling.'

"Oi!"

Next thing Amy knew she was slammed onto her hands and knees. Mels had grabbed her ankle and dragged her down to join her in the dirt.

Amy ignored the pain of splinters in her hands and the mud on her new pants and rolled over to lie next to her best friend, laughing at the dirt in her eyes.

"You two are mental!" Rory made the mistake of saying. Before he even finished his snide remark, both the girls had grabbed an ankle and brought him down too.

Sometimes, Rory hardly understood why he hung out with his 'bad influences' but…despite it all…he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>Fun fact - all of their teachers names are shout-outs to my favorite teachers I've had throughout the years. :)<strong>

**Now keep on reviewing!**


	23. I Was Pretending

**It gets really confusing with the whole 'doctor restarted the universe and never existed but did in Amy's memory and what actually happened vs what she remembers even though it didn't happen and…' point is, I'm sure this happened in some timeline.**

**This was actually a suggestion that I got from a reader a **_**really really **_**long time ago.**

**This is dedicated to Lady X on the radio!**

* * *

><p>Amy never thought she would be in this spot.<p>

_Mels _was the bad one.

_Mels _was the one always in trouble.

_Mels _was the one always being lectured by her and Rory.

Never ever the other way around.

It didn't fit. The puzzle pieces of the universe weren't meant to come together this way.

But they did.

And Amy was sure the whole of creation would blow up any second.

Mels towered above her two best mates, her dark eyes narrowed down at them disapprovingly. Even Amy struggled to hold her head high with her decision as Mels' gaze bellowed down on her. Rory seemed to crumple completely – even as an adult, Rory wasn't very resilient, especially when the rejection came from his two bad influences. His head was hanging so low, it was nearly between his legs.

"And you knew and didn't tell me? ?" Mels shouted, pacing to her left a few steps so that she was directly in front of the one she was interrogating. He struggled not to flinch. "Rory!"

"Yeah…" he breathed out. "Yeah I did…"

"And you're OK with that?" Mels struggled to ask calmly. It just wasn't fitting into her brain space very well…which was saying something.

Rory wasn't about to say that he figured he didn't have a choice in the matter either way. He knew he was losing his dignity fast – it didn't need to be hastened.

"Well…yeah…"

Mels took a bewildered beat before continuing, "But she's your girlfriend? ? ?"

It's a good thing Amy butted in now, Rory was finding it hard to come up with reasonable excuses.

"Mels relax! I'm just a kissogram, it's not like I'm gonna leave him for one of those idiots I've been paid to like for a few minutes."

"Amy look at yourself…" Mels pointed out matter-of-factly as she turned to her friend. The ginger looked down at herself. It seemed the heels she was wearing were a whole foot high. Underneath those was a thin pair of net tights, snaking their way up her legs to her thighs where they met a poofy and layered black skirt with a small white apron covering it. A corset hugged her torso up to her chest, and lace graced the upper rim. The black cloth tied around her neck completed her French Maid outfit.

Mels went on, "You might not like them…but they'll sure like you!"

Rory shortly considered raising his hand to get the girls' attention – but figured that was a little childish.

"Hey Mels?" he asked.

"Amy this is kind of dangerous, you have to admit!"

"Uh…Amy?"

"Oh please Mels, its money and, uh, I need it!"

Rory raised his hand.

"What is it Rory?" Mels answered like a tired teacher.

"It's just…I have work." He stood up and strode across the room before either of the girls could protest. "Bye." Rory closed the door behind him, leaving Mels and Amy to bicker on their own.

Mels picked up on the conversation right where they had left off. "I just wish my best friend had told me sooner that she was making money as a stripper! !"

"I'm not!" Amy shot up, offended at the words Mels was so angrily spewing out. Now face to face with Mels, Amy was less intimidated by her accusing eyes. "Mels…there is a big difference between a kiss-o-gram and a _strip _-o-gram!"

"I'm sure!" Mels turned her back, not liking the nose to nose confrontation.

Amy sighed – she didn't mean for Mels to find out through Rory like she did. She was going to tell her, you know, the usual…_eventually. _"I'm smart, Mels, I'm capable. I'm not about to leave Rory for some random guy at a party – I'm not about to become a slut for a few extra bucks…and I'm not about to lose you as a friend over something so stupid."

Mels wasn't taking the sappy remark Amy was giving. She flashed one last negative stare before slinging her leather jacket over her shoulder and sauntering toward the front door.

The ginger rolled her eyes – she wasn't going to leap up after the moody girl. Instead, all she returned was, "Lock the door behind you, Mels!"

The back door slammed.

Amy grudgingly stood up and straightened her puffy skirt. It was a new one and she had just laced it up to see if it fit. Mels had bad timing to show up when she did. Mels has always been like that.

Amy began down the hallway with the five rooms, slowly, wondering how she was going to reassure Mels that her job wasn't complete rubbish.

Suddenly, Amy heard the back door open again. She hardly had time to wonder why Mels was back, her footsteps so fast and heavy before she heard a shout.

"Amelia! Amelia! Are you alright?"

Amelia? The footsteps clucked up the stairs. No one had called her that in years.

"Are you there?" and that wasn't Mels…it was a man's voice…and it wasn't Rory either. The footsteps grew closer.

Her mind was racing now – _she knew that voice_ – her heart rang in her ears – _did she know that voice?_ – she hardly noticed she had grabbed the cricket bat she kept under her bed for the exact reason of an intruder – _no, she didn't know that voice_ – she crept out of her room and into the hallway – _never…_she didn't know that voice – she didn't know that lopsided hair – she didn't know those raggedy pants.

"Prisoner zero is here. Prisoner Zero Is Here. PRISONER ZERO IS HERE! Do you understand me? Prisoner zero is…" the intruder turned around.

*WHACK*

No.

Never.

And all Amy could think to do next was change into her police kiss-o-gram outfit – if not only to prove to Mels that it _definitely _was good for something.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review!<strong>


	24. Melody Pond is a Superhero

**So this one came to me after watching The Impossible Astronaut/Day of the Moon. I need to have one with Melody anyway!**

* * *

><p>Six months.<p>

184 days.

4416 hours.

Long hours. Painfully long hours.

Melody sat in what she was supposed to call her room. The dark small space with rusty pipes lining the walls and the ceiling caving in and dripping rain on her toys she had long ago outgrown. She sat on the rug in the middle of the room like she had every day for six months, 185 days - 4416 hours - and stared at that picture.

She hadn't touched it since, just stared. She was afraid if she picked it up from where it had been set down, it would lose something that she so heavily craved. What that was or why she craved it…she wasn't really sure.

Her green eyes fluttered briefly over the other photos on the dresser top. All of her. Her long brown hair, her tired eyes. She had faked a smile for the majority of them, but how could such a lonely girl really be smiling on the inside? She wasn't. She never was.

But that one photo - the one photo with a true smile inside the brown frame. Melody doesn't remember it, but she knew she wasn't alone then. She knew that for once, that little girl in the photo wasn't lonely. She had the ginger leaning over.

Melody closed her eyes and for one of many times, she went back to that moment six months ago.

Melody had seen that ginger again. Looking so scared and frightened. Her mum.

Amelia Jessica Pond. Red hair, green eyes. Up until that moment, that was all the child was told about her mother. But now her mum was standing in front of her, tally marks graffitied her face and her brow pulling together in fear.

Her second real good look at her. A gun-shot had severed the first meaningful moment, but perhaps this one would be different.

"_Who are you? I don't understand so just tell me who you are!" _Such a demanding voice. Melody appreciated it compared to the usually calm and deceitful voices of her captors.

She didn't remember her mum's words after that. She was breathing too hard, her heart beating too loud. She was in shock and in fear herself. The girl in the spacesuit struggled to step a little closer, but stopped when she saw how the ginger flinched defensively.

Little Melody managed to mutter out a "Please help me. Help me. _Please,_" to her mum's unblinking eyes.

_Mummy please mummy please – help your baby – help her. She needs you. Don't be scared…_

Melody remembered desperately wanting to reach out and feel the warmth of the woman from the photo with such a happy smile. She wanted more than anything to look into her mum's scared eyes and find some kind of comfort there. But her gaze wasn't on Melody anymore; it had darted to behind her.

Well, if her mummy wasn't going to save her then she was going to save her mummy.

Melody always knew she could break out of that space-suit with ease. She smiled now looking back on that moment. Like a superhero from a comic book.

That's what Melody Pond was – a Superhero.

Although the fight was possibly the most exciting and most emotional moment of Melody's short life, she could barely recall it. It's a blur of kicking and clawing, and grabbing for her mum's hands, always just out of reach.

The ginger's screams echoed through the seemingly empty building. _"Help me! Help me somebody just help me!"_

The next thing Melody knew she was hiding around the corner – but she wasn't sure why. She wasn't sure why she had let them take her mum, or why she was hiding now. It was like someone had told her to leave…ordered her to go. But she couldn't quite…remember it.

She remained in the shadows as one…then three more people rushed past. It was too dark to make out much more than the first man with a gun, barely missing her with the sweep of his torch. Then the next silhouettes coming as a man with a bow-tie, another with a pointy nose, and a woman with very curly hair. She didn't have much time to wonder what all these people were doing there before her caretaker came up to her, his shiny eyes glistening in the moonlight.

"Child..oh child. Wh-what are you doing her? Hide yourself, now go on go on."

Hatred rose up in her chest as she ran down to the cellar with tears in her eyes.

And ever since that day, Melody looked at the photo, exactly where her mum had picked it up and set it back down, and lived over that moment. Her boredom and loneliness grasped onto it and squeezed the pleasant memories out of the scene.

She wanted her mum.

She needed her mum.

And six months - 184 days - 4416 hours _was long enough. _Melody reached up and finally removed the picture from its sacred spot. She didn't bother to do anything else as she raced for the front door.

The little girl expected to find it locked. She expected to have to pull and yank at the handle, kick at the door, twist the gears and snap them lose…but the handle turned and the front door creaked open.

Fresh cool, January air flowed over her. So inspirational, so welcoming. It was raining and for the first time in her life, Melody saw it as refreshing instead of frightening.

Could an escape possibly be this easy?

No, of course not.

Footsteps echoed behind her but she didn't turn around. Neither did she run though.

Suddenly, the cold air caught the girl and she was sent in a fit of coughing. The coughs racked her body violently, shaking her head and rattling her lungs. She doubled over under the pain and soon was crouched over on the ground. When the convulsion finally stopped, Melody found herself weak and dizzy. But she was becoming all too used to that.

"Oh Miss. Melody," came the sly voice of the woman behind her. She recognized that voice. She hated that voice. "You're dying." So painfully blunt. "But go on, leave. You know what to do when you decide you can't take it anymore. And besides, your training is complete. So go on. If you believe you can fend for yourself until the day comes, go on then. What good is parenting if you can't let them go out on their own someday?"

Parenting, ha! Madame Kovarian was as far from the smiling ginger in the photo clutched tightly between Melody's finger's as anyone could get.

Yet Melody still hesitated. How would she survive until that day when she came to meet her fate?

The woman with the eye-patch said nothing more as she turned back and returned to the shadows of the house.

No.

No more loneliness, no more boredom, no more dreaming.

Surviving was frivolous.

Finding her mother wasn't.

She would survive.

She knew she could.

Melody drenched herself in the rain pouring down as she set out.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! <strong>


	25. PROPERTY OF LEADWORTH JUNIOR SCHOOL

**Been a long time since I've been here! Sorry for the delay everyone!**

**First of all, we missed the fic's anniversary!**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE! This is the most popular fanfic I've ever had! Each review makes me smile and I get so excited to write, edit and post these chapters! So thanks to everyone, even if you just read (Though I wish you would review)! I hope you guys have enjoyed this year's chapters as much as I have! Hears to more to come! Here, have some virtual cake! *Hands through screen***

**Second of all, Doctor Who is doing ****_AMAZINGLY _****this season! I've loved the first two episodes and I can't wait for the rest! It really is Christmas!**

**Third of all, back in school, and with a new series to watch, I've written lots more chapters! It just NEVER ENDS! :)**

**And finally FORTH! This chapter is dedicated to 1945 (the user…not the year…) they (almost jokingly, I think) suggested this chapter and I couldn't resist!**

**FIFTH! THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p><em>The footage you are about to see has been recorded and edited by the Head Teacher of Leadworth Junior School, in November of 1995.<em>

_These are the accounts of the student witnesses on what occurred in room 221 to a Mr. Bain._

The screen faded from black to the shot of a man in a suit and tie, with a round face and a bad comb-over.

"Now this isn't a murder, first of all." he began with a chuckle as he sat in a small wooden chair in front of the camera. "In all honesty, the district just gave us this camcorder and I'm interested in using it. And for the record, these students don't currently have a teacher because of this event and this will be a great recall and honesty exercise.

I am Head Teacher McDonald and I will be interviewing each child of the classroom 221, Mr. Bain's period, on what occurred earlier today on November 23rd 1995."

The screen shot to black and then lit up again to reveal the first suspect in the little chair.

"Name please?" the deep voice of the Head Teacher boomed behind the camera.

"Amy." the ginger replied.

"Full name please…" came the response with a sigh.

The girl rolled her eyes. "_Amelia_ Pond."

"And what do you remember happening earlier today, Amelia? Where did it all start?"

"Well…Mr. Bain was just asking us questions on the lesson and all the sudden he got really really cross."

A new face, a little girl with wildly curly blonde hair and a braced smile. "Marissa Conrad." A swift cut to her account. "He started turning real red real fast…it was rather funny, honestly!"

Now to a very skinny slip of a boy with shaking hands and thick glasses. "Brody Flynn."

"What did you notice, Brody?"

"Well he started screaming things like 'you drive me bonkers! How can you be so inconsiderate! Why…why are you even in school?' I started to get real scared…"

Another young boy with a long but sharp dark brown hair-cut and pointy ears. "I'm Zack Taylor and today I watched Mr. Bain go mad! He was shaking so hard at first and his hands were all tense." Zack held up his hands to show two balled up fists. "And then I think he started to cry! Which is when I laughed even though I knew I shouldn't of…"

Another boy with light brown, long hair that covered his eyes. "Rory Williams."

"What did you see at first Rory?"

"Well…um…first Mr. Bain got real mad, then he started to cry and then he started mumbling like…like…bah bah bah buh buh bah buh…"

"Bah buh buh bah buh…I covered my ears cause it was really driving me crazy…" a plump girl with dark eyes also recalled.

"What happened after that Kylie?"

"He clawed his hands into his hair and shouted 'you rotten children are gonna be death of me!' that was rather rude wasn't it Head Teacher?"

A blonde with a little bit too much make-up for such a young girl appeared next.

"Livvy, when was it that things really started to get strange?"

"Well…I think that was when Mr. Bain leaped up on his desk and pushed all his papers off and started jumping up and down on his desk. I was like… 'this is scary…we are all going to die today…'"

Next was a boy that looked too small for the bright red uniform he had on with a buzzed hair-cut. "After he was done jumping up and down he just curled up in a ball and rocked back and forth and sobbed and didn't look up at us and didn't teach us anything else…and covered his head with his hands and cried and cried and cried and cried and…"

"Alright, that's enough. Thank you Charlie."

Lastly, a skinny boy with spikey brown hair and big bright brown eyes. "So I scream really loud 'Somebody call 999!' cause I think we were all really scared at this point. Marissa was crying and Livvy wouldn't tell anyone but she was hiding under her desk and I just sort of sat there like…" the boy made his big eyes unnaturally bigger and his jaw drop as low as it could go. "Like that."

"Did someone get to the phone, Kevin?"

"Yeah, this kid named Rory rushed up to it. I don't understand that boy at all…"

Livvy was back on the screen, "That idiot…"

"Now that's not a very nice word."

"But he was! Rory Williams ran to the phone to phone 999 and he shouts…'BUT GUYS! I DON'T KNOW THE NUMBER FOR 999!'"

A short shot back to Amelia, where she shook her head and recalled defensively, "Give him some credit, he doesn't do well under pressure…"

The boy with the long hair covering his shameful eyes whispered almost too quiet for the microphone to pick up. "I _do _know the number for 999…I _do_…"

"So did you get to call 999?"

Zack was back on the screen. You could tell from his bright eyes that he had enjoyed every step of the adventure. "Yeah, I grabbed the phone from Rory and made the call. I was the hero!"

"And by this time, the main office picked up that an emergency call was being made and I was sent to the classroom." continued the Head Teacher, back in front of the frame. "Where I saw Mr. Bain curled up on-top of his desk and several upset children…it was quite a site to see. I immediately removed the children from the classroom and waited for the ambulance to come." He sighed and struggled to keep his gaze professional. "In this next section of the tape, I asked every student what they thought the cause of this so called mental break-down was."

"I won't tell anyone…I won't rat out my best friend…"

"Duh! Everything is _always _Mels' fault!"

"She'll slug me if I tell..."

"Mels!"

"I forget…no I do remember! It was Mels…and I do know the number for 999…I do!"

"Mels…I think her last name is Zucker…"

"I really shouldn't tattle-tale…but Mels. She most trouble in the whole school."

"That dummy Mels. I hate her. She shouldn't even be in school."

"Mels…"

"Mels gave another smart-mouth response to Mr. Bain and he finally just lost it. Quite honestly, it's a wonder it hasn't happened sooner."

The Head Teacher was back in the shot again as his eyes fell to the floor and he went on, "Now at this point, Melody Zucker was the last on my list to interview. So by the time I got to her, I was, well…I was pretty certain she had caused this whole commotion. And, of course, when I finally sat her down in the chair and asked…"

Mels was in the shot now, that smirk on her lips like torture. "Mels Zucker…what happened to your teacher Mr. Bain today?"

"Me. Isn't it obvious?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked that one even though it was a funky kinda style of writing! I sure enjoyed writing it!<strong>

**Go ahead and leave me a review please! And do tell me what you're thinking of the new season thus far, I would love to know good or bad!**

**And I'll see you soon with brand-new chapters!**

**THANKS!**


	26. Ever Since he was a Kid

**Oh jeese! So much fanfiction love!**

**Sorry for this extra dose of sadness after last night guys…blame Moffat, it always works.**

**This happens between Pond Life and Asylum of the Daleks!**

* * *

><p>The slam of the TARDIS blue door ran chills up and down Amy's back, ringing in her spine until it brought shattering pearls to her eyes. Her hand flew to her mouth in an attempt to stop the crazy uncontrollable sobs. She fell back, her legs barely moving enough to keep her from tumbling to the floor. Her fingers searched behind her for something to clutch on that seemed remotely stable and supporting. The only thing she found was the wall on the other side of the stairway where she sank subconsciously to the floor as her throat ache climbed to her ears and thoughts and down to her stomach. Her bright red fingernails clawed into the pain. This wasn't fair.<p>

_Giving Rory up._

_Simply isn't fair._

_But he'd be happier – he's a sweet guy – any girl would be lucky to have him – he'll find someone else – he'll go on and I'll go on and he'll be happier._

_But…how could all we've been though come to this? Almost twenty years…just gone…_

_Cause he tells me I'm perfect in every way…But I'm not. I'm oh-so flawed. I'm broken…they broke me. He can tell me as many times as he wants that I'm faultless…but I'm broken._

_And Rory's always wanted kids…ever since he was a kid. And we lost ours…I mean she's all grown up and she's fine but we lost our Melody…and we never got to sing lullabies or teach her to ride a bike or yell at her to be home by curfew (ok…maybe we did do that last one…) but…and…cause…and 80% of marriages fail after they lose a child. Of all the things I am in life, I never thought I would be a statistic._

_Ever since he was a kid…_

"Rory…be careful with her…"

"I am being though!"

Amy and Mels stood at a distance as they watched Rory handle the toddler. Mels' foster parents had taken in yet another kid and her foster mum had finally offered Mels and her friends an opportunity to hold little Ellie.

Mels stepped back complaining of how smelly Ellie had kept her up all night last night and Amy crossed her arms along with her friend. But Rory was willing to give it a shot.

"Amy look!" Amy had turned around to see Rory thrilled, beaming. And it fit so well. Even little tiny ten year old Rory with the long fluffy hair and the big eyes – looked so right and adorable and _soft_ with a child in his arms.

The moment was shattered by Ellie bursting into tears and scaring poor Rory but for some reason it had always stuck in Amy's mind.

_Sweet Rory with the giggling little girl._

And then there was that horrid Health assignment where _Mels_ was supposed to be Amy's partner! Rory wasn't even in her class! But one day Mels just stop coming to that class…and somewhere somehow – Rory ended up being the other parent, opposite of Amy of the little plastic baby. That dumb thing that glitched and cried all night or didn't wake up from naps – like the batteries were dead or something. And you had to feed it real baby food and really change its diapers. And even when Rory was forced to stay at Amy's house into the early hours of the morning as he rocked the baby while Amy crammed for A-levels, he would smile to the ginger and say – "I can't wait to have kids."

Amy didn't really pay much attention to him until she heard humming from down the hallway. Her green eyes slowly drifted up until they met her best friend – Rory was pacing up and down the hall, bouncing the doll in his arms and _singing _to it to calm it to sleep.

Amy wouldn't have remembered this moment if it wasn't for the strange tickle at her heart – the weird tingle in her stomach. Rory looked…_lovely_. And that was the only way to describe him right then – lovely.

_Lovely lovely lovely Rory gone gone gone_

And then they were dating. He was blissfully in love and she was cautiously in love. They were on a date (well sortta…Mels liked to interrupt those) walking down the scenic natural trail of Leadworth. They were talking about Rory's new job and avoiding talk of Amy's new job and wondering when the heck Mels was ever gonna get a job…when a little kid a few feet behind them took a tumble off his bike. Rory was immediately at the sobbing kids scratched knee – asking him his name, where his parents were, where it hurt most, if he hit his head, asking him to bend his fingers and toes, and finally taking his hand and leading him the few miles back to his parents at the park.

Mels made it a huge point that Rory would be an amazing dad someday – Amy knows why now, of course. Now she sees the secret meaning behind _everything_ her daughter did.

She never guessed that one day Rory would be holding _their _baby…_their _daughter and he was an _amazing brilliant _Dad. For the both of them.

_My cool crying Roman with a baby…_

_Brilliant Roronicus…gone…so angrily driving away in his favorite car._

_And now the house is so empty._

_It's so empty – I'm so empty._

_With his keys, his jacket, his wallet gone. His clothes missing from the closet – his toothbrush, his comb. His shoes gone his phone missing._

_And that picture of little Rory and little Amelia lying in shattered glass on the bedroom floor._

_But it's for the best…_

_…ever since he was a kid…I'm so broken…he's so brilliant…_

_Raggedy man?_

_Life…_

_this thing that happens when you're not here…_

_For the best…?_

_I gave Rory up for the best._

_Please come tell me I'm wrong…_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you my wonderful readers!<strong>


	27. Crayons and a Map

**I should start giving you guys a heads up when I'm in a play and won't be on here a lot…But don't worry cause I wanted to give you guys this short little sweet chapter for you guys!**

* * *

><p>"Look Daddy! Our names spell A. R. M…arm!"<p>

"What now Rory?"

Little Rory pointed to the crayon scrawled letters on top of the world map he was crawling over.

"ARM! Amy, Rory, Mels! I wrote our initials on the map and we spell ARM!"

"That's very cool son!"

"That's stupid…" Mels remarked form where she sat on the other side of the large map, drawing a phone box in the corner. Amy didn't respond as she grabbed a brown crayon to color in the raggedy man's hair. The three were honestly bored out of their minds.

Cause Rory's dad didn't often get stuck baby-sitting and he honestly didn't know what to do with the small group of kids. So he grabbed an old world map, some crayons, and told them to have fun. Needless to say, Rory was the only one remotely entertained.

Rory slowly stood and stepped back to admire his doodling of his friends initials, bubble lettered and colored in with rainbows. After a while, his little blue eyes narrowed and he pointed to a larger dot on the map.

"Dad, what's this?"

"New York! It's over in America – pretty far away."

"I wanna go!"

"Ah…no…that's a lot of traveling. Traveling isn't really my thing…wouldn't you rather stay in Leadworth, anyway?"

Rory wasn't sure what to say to that.

Amy suddenly threw herself rather dramatically down on the map. "NOOOOOO!"

Rory happily joined in. "Yeah! I wanna go to New York!"

"I wanna go here!" Amy shouted pointing to Rome on the map.

"Let's travel here!" Mels threw her finger to a place in the middle of the ocean.

"It's gotta be land dummy! Like here!" Rory's hand covered half of Australia.

"Or here!" Amy stretched to reach a far up place in Canada.

"Then here!"

"It's too cold in Antarctica, Mels!"

"Dad let's go to Japan!"

"Yeah Mr. Williams, or France!"

"Maybe someday kids!

"Or all of Asia!"

"Or all of America!" "Or Canada!" "Or Germany!"

"Let's go to all of space!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Take us to space Dad!"

Brian laughed as Rory jumped into his lap, "Oof! Ok…maybe when you're older!" he joked, "But I will _not _be going with you!"

* * *

><p><strong>I just loved Rory's dad...and I love little rory...have I mentioned that before? I love writing them as little kids!<strong>

**I feel like these three would have been the really odd, kind of annoying kids in school when I was younger XD**

**Pop me a review!**


	28. I Promised

**Right! Here I am! Not dead! Just…busy. Happy Christmas break everyone! Yay to be back on fanfiction! I have NOT given this fic up. In fact, I've written lots and lots of chapters, including my new favorite one that I will be posting very soon!**

**On with this one though!**

**Consider this one a sequel to Chapter 4 Promise Me :) Most of this takes place right before A Good Man Goes To War**

* * *

><p>Had she been sleeping? Did she pass out? Was she given something to <em>make<em> her unconscious? Amy couldn't be sure…about anything really. White-washed walls blur into view.

Where was Rory?

Rory?

Sweet Roronicus Pondicus…where was he?

The Doctor gave him that name…the Doctor…he should have found her by now.

How are they going to find her here?

Where…_is _here?

Voices.

Her green gaze floats to the near-by whispers barely traveling to her ears. Two people. Humans? Can't hardly tell…their backs are to her. All the red-head can make out is the earth-like camouflage army uniforms. And one man's voice – hard and questioning – and one woman's voice – soft and sympathetic.

"A girl…girls are useless." His voice dripped in disgust. "A boy is more fit for this type of job."

"No, the Doctor has a soft spot for woman, you know."

The Doctor? They're talking about her raggedy Doctor. That's all Amy really understands, her eyes still moist and heavy.

"Are they going to let her name her?"

"I should think so – a name is no use to us. Let her have something – if only for a little while."

"Better wake her."

* * *

><p>Right there.<p>

Right in front of you.

That's her.

That's your daughter Amy.

The daughter you didn't even know was growing inside of you.

And now she's here.

And perfect and beautiful. And you and Rory…

And they are coming to take her soon…

_"No leave her…please just leave her…"_

They want to take her and make her into something she's not meant to be…so when she grows up…she can be the perfect weapon.

No...relax...right now just think of her…only her.

But a name?

Amy had never been thinking of a name. She didn't even know this little girl was here. She never discussed baby names with Rory…it just wasn't a topic so easily brought up for the couple. But this special little bundle of pink in Amy's arms…needed a name.

Strangely enough, this was something she discussed often…just with Mels. Never by choice though.

It was first brought up and agreed upon when Amy thought Mels was seconds from death – and even after Mels jumped off the pavement perfectly fine, Mels never let Amy live the promise down. Even recently, Mels, all grown-up, brought it up.

* * *

><p>Mels had complained of loneliness in her three-room flat so Amy grabbed her pajamas and opted for an old-fashion slumber party. As they were drifting off in sleeping bags on the small living room floor, mumbling under heavy eyes in a sort of half-conversation, Mels muttered, "Don' forget Ams…you gotta name your daughter after me…"<p>

A longer beat, a deep breath in, "Why not my son?"

WHACK!

"Ouch!" Amy had cried as Mels shoved the pillow back under her head. "That hurt!"

"You can't…I'm a girl…" she whispered with a yawn. But Amy was wide awake again, messaging the dull throbbing the pillow had caused in her temples.

"But seriously, Mels. Are you gonna be hurt or something if I only have boys?"

Mels sat herself up drudgingly until she was upright. "But you're not – you're gonna have a girl." She plopped back down matter-of-factly.

What the heck was she talking about? This time Amy took a swing with her pillow.

"Oi! Amy! What was that for?" Mels threw her pillow at Amy again, purposely missing for the sake of avoiding a fight.

"You're not making any sense!" Amy's voice was joking, but if held a strange sense of seriousness behind the giggle.

Mels didn't say anything as she crawled closer to her best friend and took her hands. Amy was taken back my Mels' sudden and altered urgency. Mels was _never _serious.

"Amy." She took a beat to look in the ginger's brown eyes. "You're going to have a little girl and you're going to name her Melody. Never forget that promise you made all those years ago – it's oh-so important."

Amy's narrowed eyes gave in as she nodded slowly. "I guess…if it's so important to you Mels."

"_So _important!"

"But…why?"

"Well…just cause, frankly I like my name!" Mels fell to the bundle of her sleeping bag and covered it over her head.

Amy had let exhaustion take her over and went to sleep – she was going on a trip tomorrow anyway.

Amy dreamt of America that night.

* * *

><p>Amy brushes back her little girl's thin hair. She supposes she'll never really understand why it was so important to her friend or…how she was right…Mels…oh Mels.<p>

She suddenly finds herself longing for anything stable – anything _normal_…which is a place she never thought she would be!

But Mels…

Why isn't Mels here now? Why isn't she here to crack a joke, laugh, and steal some expensive alien technology?

Tears prick at Amy's eyes but she struggles to hold them back as to not wake the sleeping newborn. But the ache…the longing for a hug from her best friend makes moisture crawl to her eyes uncontrollably.

She misses her smile, her cockiness, her _smell_…she misses playing raggedy Doctor with her and all the mishaps with guns…she misses _everything._

In her loneliness, Amy finds herself missing Mels more than _anyone ever. _Even Rory. Even the Doctor.

"Mels…" she whispers down to the baby. "Melody…I Promised."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah Yay! New Chapter! I'll try not to take so long for the next one!<strong>

**Who saw the Christmas Special? I LOVED IT! It was just so fun and exciting and pretty! Anyway...what did you guys think of it?**

**Oh and this too! I'm still here! Are you guys still here? Leave me a review!**


	29. PSS

**FIST PUMP WE HAVE REACHED 200 REVIEWS!**

**Speech time – when I set out to write this story, I never thought I would make it this far. When I got 100 reviews…I never thought I would make it this far. Thanks. Now get me to 300.**

**Yeah…so I'm no good at speeches.**

**In honor of 200 reviews, I introduce to you guys one of my favorite chapters I've ever written. It's kind of long…so brace yourselves. But it contains a special guest :)**

* * *

><p>Because of Amy's parents' frantic searching mind-set and the fact that her foster parents didn't ever watch the news or read the newspaper or do anything outside their 5 million foster kids…Mels didn't even know Amy had been missing all weekend until Monday morning. She was glancing around the room at school for her ginger friend as the kids piled in. After the bell rang, the teacher shushed everyone and delicately asked to keep the Pond family in their thoughts.<p>

Mels responded by stomping up on top of her desk and demanding to know where her best friend was.

The teacher answered calmly hoping not to ignite the time-bomb Mels was, "She's missing. Since Saturday. Mels if you need to t…" but she stopped – it was useless, Mels had already jumped out the window.

She ran to Amy's big yellow house first off to break the lock and search in the few hiding spots that only her and Amy knew about.

She wasn't there.

And neither was her suitcase in the corner of her room. Or her coat on the hook. Or the cake in the fridge.

She had run away.

Mels bolted out the house, not even bothering to close the door in the cold November morning.

As Mels raced through the city sifting through all of their favorite playing spots, she racked her brain to try and remember why the ginger might have run away.

Since Friday…Friday.

Friday! Mels had to pause in the middle of the street and slap herself. Of course!

Friday Amy and Mels had walked to Amy's house together. They laughed at something stupid Rory had done earlier that day as they casually strolled up the stairs and to Amy's blue room. As they rounded the threshold, Mels knew immediately that something was wrong. They both noticed that her room looked…bare. What was?...oh…

All of Amy's raggedy Doctor things were gone. All her paper dolls, her phone box, her papier-mâché toys she'd spent _hours_ on, her watercolors, all she's_ ever _done artistically._Everything._

Amy screamed and Mels noticed tears circle the bottom of her eyes – which is two things that Amy never did.

The rest of the conundrum was a blur of tears and yelling and thudding down the stairs to yell at Mum and Mum defending back that Amy's therapist (the first one, mind you) said this had to be done. Amy fought back by whining and crying and kicking and screaming…and Mels was sent home.

That was the last time Mels had seen Amy. And now she was missing. For days. And it's almost winter. And not even Mels knew where she was.

After all day searching the neighborhood around Amy's house, there was only one more place that Mels knew to look. On the outskirts of the Leadworth bike-path there was a small forest – nothing too difficult for the police to search. But Mels knew something they didn't know.

In the exact middle of the woods, there was a little hill with a tree growing out of the top. The tree had died and hollowed out long before the girls had found it. It was a difficult to figure out, but if you went down the hill and turned to the left behind a bush, the hill had caved in where burring animals had dug to make their homes in a hole at the base of the empty tree-trunk. Months ago, Mels and Amy had discovered this while playing a game of "The Doctor defeats those black bugs we find in bushes and squashes them" and quickly evicted the absent animals to make it there secret home base.

Mels bet she'd find her friend there.

It was dusk by the time Mels made her way to the woods, the walk long and stupid. But Mels was hardly worried about her foster-parents noticing she was gone – like they would care.

A sudden rush of adrenaline sent Mels rushing into the dense dark woods at a fast pace. Soon, she thought she could make-out the hallow tree in eyesight. Wait…was that movement to her right? Mels dismissed it and told herself she was too brave to be scared off by a raccoon or owl. Even if it was heading in the same direction as her…and was that the noise of crunching leaves under a second pair of shoes?

Mels felt herself in a race now. Finally up on the hill, Mels' mind-set shifted as a small sliver of light parting through the trees shined on a tuff of knotted ginger hair.

"AMY!" Mels quickly squabbled down the hill, shouting and struggling to rouse the girl laying the ground. When Mels reached the bottom and bent over to move the bush aside and shake Amy, her forehead slammed into a third head, bending over to do the same.

"Is Amy alright?" the third person, an older man with an New York accent Mels didn't recognize, shouted. Mels brushed the new presence off quickly and focused on shaking the shoulder of her friend lying in the leaves with a pale face and blue lips.

"She's not waking up!" Mels cried. "I'll run to a phone and ring 999, you wait here with her!" she shouted to her new partner in the problem and began to climb out of the burrow and run up the hill.

The man stopped her. "Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait!"

Mels burst around to see the glow of something small and silver in the man's hand. He held it to his head and spoke into it. "Yes. I would like to report the missing girl, Amelia Pond, has been found. The forest on the west side off of Birdwood Avenue. She's not conscious…"

Mels didn't hear much else as she rushed to her friend and struggled to wake her. It was killing Mels to see high-spirited Amy so still – so stiff – so cold. "Amy! Wake up! Wake up! Come on! It's me, Mels! MOVE!"

"The ambulance is on its way." The man gently moved Mels to the side. "Excuse me, let me to her, I'm a Doctor." Mels knelt to the side and waited patiently, repeating to herself over and over again in her mind not to cry. "She's breathing but there's not much else I can do. She needs to be warmed up – now." In the faded light, Mels watched the man take off his jacket and wrap it around Amy's cold body.

They both looked up as sirens rang in the distance, "Gotta love little Leadworth! Come on!" The man shifted to get Amy under his arms and picked her up with ease to carry her to the road. Mels jogged behind him, yelling and waving her arms when she could see the paramedic with the stretcher. "Hey! Hey! Over here!"

The muscular man in uniform took Amy and rushed away in the screaming vehicle.

"Wait! Wait! Can't I ride with her?!" Mels shouted after the dancing lights. "Wait! I'm miles from home! She's my best friend! WAIT!" Mels wasn't really sure what to do until the mysterious man came up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"With me, we'll follow it in my car." he urged.

Mels didn't hesitate to jump in the passenger seat with the stranger.

Nothing was really far away in Leadworth and soon enough the man and Mels were running past the ambulance, following Amy's stretcher into the emergency doors. A man in white clothes quickly stopped the two. "Thanks folks, we've called her parents, its family only from now on out."

The nurse slammed the door before he could hear Mels or the man shout in unison, "I _AM_ FAMILY!"

They both stood there for a moment, hope deflating to the cold cement. Slowly and without words, the man placed his warm hand on Mels' shoulder again to guide her to the waiting room.

The waiting room was completely empty when Mels and the man took their seats on an island of empty chairs in the middle of the room. Except for the buzzing filter from the large fish tank in the corner, the huge room was hauntingly silent. Not even a secretary sat at the reception desk. Just quiet.

And that's how they sat for a while – neither of them knowing what to say or what to do.

Finally, Mels managed to organize her thoughts slightly and break the eerie silence. "Thanks for being there I guess…" The man nodded and muttered something like a 'You're welcome'. "I mean…if I had had to run...I don't know how long it would have taken me…I mean…it's a good thing you had your…wait…"

The man finally responded beyond the slight moments to full-awareness. Eyes wide, cheeks red, heart racing. He shot out of his chair and stuttered nervously, "My…my what?"

"MOBILE!" Mels shouted, her voice bouncing off the hollow walls. "YOU HAVE A MOBILE!" The man struggled to shush the little girl who had jumped up on a chair to try and be eye level with him. "IT'S 1995 AND YOU HAVE AN IPHONE!"

"No…no…shhhh!"

"LET ME SEE THAT!" Mels swiftly darted down and snatched the silver phone out of the man's pocket whose reflexes were too slow to stop her.

"Oh no! Don't do that!"

"This is real! No way! How did you…?" Mels paced around the room, unlocking the phone and sifting through the apps and contacts. "Wait…there's only one way you could be using this right now. Time travel. And you knew Amy's name. Do…oh! You travel with the Doctor!" Mels dropped the phone in shock as she simply looked at the strange man. She finally took a moment to really _look_ at him. He was probably around forty with blonde hair and small brown eyes. For a grown adult, he had a very teenage-nerdy persona about him. He looked nervous and embarrassed but quickly his expression changed, reflecting Mels.

"And you know who…wait!" his lips curled up in realization. "I thought I recognized you! Is your name Mels?"

Mels felt her heart sink and her blood rush. Before she could yell out a response, a phone in the nearby desk rang and a secretary came out to pick it up. The sudden third presence in the room put a momentary awkward halt in the conversation.

But Mels wasn't about to stop out of courtesy. "HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?" she yelled, attracting an angry glare from the woman on the phone. "HOW DO YOU KNOW THE DOCTOR? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

The shuffle of padded shoes came from down the hall, "Excuse me!" an authorized voice scolded toward the two. It was a nurse her face red and cross, "I have gotten three separate complaints from patients down the hall, you two! It is almost 12 AM! If you cannot keep it down, I will have to ask you to leave!"

"And yes." The secretary squeaked, her voice high and shy. "I have a very important phone call here."

"Who the hell gets an important call at bloody midnight?"

"Mels…Mels…shh…"

"No! Tell me who you are!" Mels' flushing face wasn't to give up that easily.

"That's it…I'm calling security." the voice behind the counter sighed, dialing a new number into the bleached white phone.

The man reached for the desk, "No ma'am, please."

The secretary only put her hand up and shook her head.

"LET ER CALL EM!"

Sure enough, soon two big men in black uniforms marched into the waiting room. One grabbed Mels' wrists and tightly twisted them behind her back.

"OW!" Mels cried in protest, surprised that her strength couldn't match the man holding her down.

"Are you two here together?" the guard standing next to the calm man asked.

"No! I don't even know who he is!" "Well…actually…" Mels and the man muttered simultaneously.

"Then we're gonna have to ask you to leave on opposite ends of the building."

"But…but I need to…"

"Sorry sir, please come with me."

One guard quietly escorted the man out through the hallway to the left, a sad look of missed opportunity settled in the man's eyes.

To the right, Mels was being drug out practically by her hair, kicking and yelling the whole way.

The security guard shoved her out of the clear door marking the emergency exit. "There's a phone across the street little girl." he mumbled bitterly. "Call your mum and dad from there." And he slammed the door roughly.

Mels sighed. It was raining. Hard. It was already soaked through her light jacket to chill her skin.

She wouldn't bother calling her foster parents – she didn't want to tell them where she was, why she was there, or why she wasn't in there anymore. She didn't like talking to them period. At all. Anywhere.

She also wouldn't bother looking for the man. Being wet and cold stifled her curiosity for the doctor's newest companion who had happened to been shown a picture and told a story about a past friend _once_. It wasn't worth it.

Shrugging it all away and knowing that Amy was safe and sound inside the hospital, Mels let her eyes drift around for a way home. She knew she was even further from home then she had been in the forest, and she hardly found walking an option.

She had jumped on the back of taxis before and clutched tightly onto the handles on the outside of trucks and buses…but none of those seemed to be…ah!

"Done cleaning back here, Chris! Let's start her up and take her to fill up." a man shouted as he jumped out off the back of an ambulance. Oh. The gas station was only a block from Mels' house.

The slick girl tip toed to the bumper of the vehicle, looked to see if the man was coming back to close the doors…nope…and climbed inside.

She settled herself in a dark back corner, with a vantage point out the back of the ambulance.

For a moment, Mels closed her eyes to relax. The only noise was the tip tap of the rain on the metal roof and the dripping of water from her wet clothes and hair.

Mels felt quite…ok. She had just saved her mum's life no less – a moment of content was well deserved.

Through the rain, "Mels!" a hushed voice outside.

Her eyes slowly crept open, cross that a voice had disturbed her. Her gaze focused to see who the whisper belonged to. It was the man. He was kneeling in a rain drop-let ridden bush, soaking and waving his arms wildly. When he realized he had caught Mel's eyes, he changed his flaring to motioning for her to come to him.

She shrugged as a signal that she wasn't so interested anymore.

His voice broke through the rain desperately, "I really need to tell you…" the wind swooshed his sentence away.

Mels shook her head as her eyebrows narrowed.

"I need to…"

This time the man's voice wasn't cut off by the weather – the back doors of the ambulance were slammed shut. Soon after Mels was plunged into darkness, the engine started and the ambulance began down the long driveway out of the hospital.

Mels was curious now – wondering what complex timey-whimey mumbo jumbo the man knew – and why it was so important. He didn't have to walk around the entire hospital when his car was on the other side just to find her. Mels wasn't sure if she should get out or give up.

Before she could make her own decision, the light rushing into the space chose for her. The vehicle had stopped for whatever reason and someone had opened the back doors.

"Hey!" came a whisper from outside the ambulance trunk. The little girl scrambled to the doors to see who had so suddenly appeared in the unexpected place.

"They really shouldn't leave this thing unlocked." It was the man, beaming, his knuckles white clutched onto the handle of the other door.

Mels was almost struck dumb at the thirty…forty something man that was hanging on the back of a speeding ambulance – something she thought only she would ever do.

Quickly finding her voice, she couldn't help but giggle. "Did you hang off the back?"

The man only nodded and flashed a swoty smile. "Yeah. Yeah I did."

Mels was about to compliment the man on a stunt well done…when she was deafened by the screaming of the ambulance. The two's heads snapped up as their hearts leapt to their throats out of surprise.

"THEY MUSTA GOT A CALL!" Mels shouted, her voice dripping in honest fear.

"What?!"

"HOLD ON!" Mels instinctively grabbed the man's wrists, wrapped her ankle around a shelf bolted into the floor, and braced herself for the jolt of the hurrying vehicle.

The man was thrown back as the ambulance raced down the road – climbing to seemingly impossible Leadworth-road speeds. Mels held fast to his wrists. The man had managed to kick his trainers up onto the silver bumper and scrunch close in a fetal-like-position to the inside to minimize the resistance.

"Why are you here?" Mels screamed, regripping his left wrist.

"I have to tell you something important!" he yelled back, struggling to see through the hair locks whipping him in the eyes.

"Oh really?" Mels found it hard to hold back sarcasm, even now. "Tell me what?"

"MY NAME!"

Mels almost dropped the man. "Your _NAME?"_

"Yeah!"

"THEN BLOODY TELL ME!" Mels was getting frustrated – It was past midnight, rushing down an empty Leadworth street OUT the back of an ambulance…and this mystery man wanted to tell her his NAME?

"I'm SLIPPING!" the nervous man's voice was growing hoarse – or perhaps the wind thrashing around them was getting louder.

"THEN TELL ME FAST!"

"It's Anthony!"

Mels _wanted_ to drop him this time.

"Anthony? Good for you!"

"No WAIT!" the ambulance screeched around a corner and threw Anthony to the left. Mels stretched her entire small body across the bumper of the ambulance to keep him aboard.

"WHAT?!" Mels was fed up and tired – this was _ridiculous._

"It's Anthony! Brian! Williams!"

Mels didn't let it sink in. "That's great Anthony Brian Williams! You've got about two seconds to brace yourself cause I'm letting go!"

"NO MELS. THINK!" Anthony shouted. Loud. Louder than Mels had ever heard an adult yell. Louder than her gym teacher. Louder than her foster dad had ever scolder her. Loud.

So Mels did think.

Anthony. Brian. Williams.

"Williams…" Mels muttered. "I know that…" her eyes shifted with her darting thoughts. "that…that's Rory's last named…that's his dad…hm. If you…that means…I mean it could mean…you're…" the final puzzle pieces of future time and the events of the night and her present thinking fell into their places rather sloppily and Mels' entire face – her eyes her mouth her eyebrows – shot open in realization. "YOU'RE MY BROTHER!" Her hands flew to her mouth in astonishment…and let go of Anthony strung white wrists…who proceeded to go flying out the back of the ambulance.

"OH GOD!" Mels didn't hesitate to stand up and throw herself out too after her brother.

Luckily the ambulance was just slowing for a turn off of a long side-road and the two only rolled on the dirt street for a moment before smashing into a bush. The man instinctively reached for the child as she crashed across the dirt and caught her against the rough bush.

Anthony expected a hesitate little girl as the ambulance cry faded, sobbing at bruises and scratches and blood. But Mels was…laughing.

Between breathless giggles she choked, "Are…are you…alright?"

"Uh…nothing broken…I think…" Anthony checked. A bruise. A few minor cuts. Nothing bad.

Mels shot up – the resilient child Anthony always imagined she would be. Spinning around immediately she wrapped her arms around the man struggling to even sit up. "Thanks for the catch big brother."

Anthony's breath came out in a huff. He wasn't expecting this. He wrapped his arms around little Mels' waist and hugged back.

They both took a moment to take in the silent night. And the warm body alongside them against the cold air. The long lost girl sister. The brother she never knew she had. It was perfect. In a cute timey whimey, strange family kind of way.

"Actually…" Anthony mumbled, still unable to let go. "I'm technically your little brother."

Finally the hug broke. All they could find to do was stare at each other in the dim streetlight.

They certainly didn't look like siblings. In no way at all! But in some ridiculously, stupid way, they were. And that was brilliant!

"You know," Anthony stood up fully and brushed himself off. "I bet they called mum's parents. Grandmum and Grandad will probably let us back in the hospital." He simply offered his elbow to Mels and they began the slow walk back to the building, arm hooked in arm.

Soon enough, the two were sitting at Amy's bedside in the hazy blue hospital light, Mels' head rested on her little brother's large shoulder. Mels and Anthony had found a comfort in each other. In the messed up circumstances - whatever they were - that brought them together. Amy's mum and dad had happily welcomed in Mels and her 'Uncle Anthony'. They both sat by the sleeping girl now, her temperature and wellbeing all back to normal. – she would be released in the morning.

Rory had been shaken out of sleep at 12:30 when his dad got the news that Amy was found and going to be alright. He had even convinced his dad to drive him to the hospital to see his best friend.

After checking on Amy, Rory had crashed on a small love seat to the left of her hospital bed, and his dad agreed to just leave him under the care of the Pond's for the night.

And for one very brief moment in all of time and all of space…they were one dysfunctional family. They were together.

And then Anthony's pocket started beeping.

"What's that?" Mels whispered, looking up.

"Oh no…" Anthony pulled the object out of his pocket and rushed to the hallway so the beeping wouldn't wake up their parents. Mels hastily followed.

Anthony slipped the bracelet-like object onto his wrist. It looked like it was made of leather and metal with a few blinking buttons and switches and complex…things.

Anthony held it down for Mels to see. "It's called a vortex manipulator. It's how I got here."

"So you…don't travel with the Doctor?"

Anthony shook his head, his wet, windblown hair quivering, "Not this time."

"Well….how'd you get it then? Why's it beeping? What about…"

"Well uh…" Anthony interrupted the tired, rambling girl. "_You_ gave it to me. Ha. I got it from you. Future you."

"Me?"

"Well, kinda."

"What?"

"Spoilers!"

"What?"

"Oh never mind Mels. All you need to know is that one day you give this to me – date, time, location all set – and you say that I need to be here – and I'll figure it all out when it's all over. And I do now." Mels smiled – she was already used to this time loop paradox junk. "And Mels…the beeping means my time here is up."

The man began pressing the buttons and switches.

One last hug.

"Bye Mels."

"Bye Anthony – thanks for helping me save Mum."

"Course. I'll see you again…promise…well…good-bye." He reached to press the last button.

"WAIT!" Mels shouted. She reached in her pocket and handed Anthony his rain-drenched and well…shattered….IPhone.

"Oops."

"That's fine love. No big deal, I guess."

"WAIT! Uh…Anthony…what about your car?"

"Oh! That's not mine. I stole it."

Mels beamed from ear to ear as Anthony disappeared in a swirling ball of light and vortex energy.

"That's my little brother."

* * *

><p><strong>If you guys haven't heard of Anthony before this chapter here, I can't take credit for him! He isn't mine! He was from a scene from The Angels Take Manhattan that never got shot. Look up "Doctor Who: P.S. - Series 7 2012 - BBC One" on Youtube and cry away! Also…don't freak out…it says in the video that Anthony is adopted.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I liked writing it! I'm sure Anthony and River hang out all the time, so maybe I'll write something like that.**

**More chapters to come for sure my loves see yah!**

**Oh, and Review away!**


	30. June 19th

**Still strong and doing well, ah fans?**

**Only 28 more days till Doctor Who :)**

**So…as far as this chapter…ever wonder why Rory's parents weren't at his and Amy's wedding?**

* * *

><p>June 19th<p>

Mels flipped the calendar in Rory's room to reveal the race car driving along the sunny beach of the June page. "You're a bit behind on your calendar flippin', mate. It's been June for 19 days!"

"Yeah I know," Rory mumbled from where he sat on his bed, hopelessly trying to untangle a knot in a fob-watch chain. He had to keep blowing his long hair out of his blue eyes.

"Let's see!" Mels announced in her most powerful voice. "What have we got in the month of June? Coronation Day!...whatever that is. Father's day! First day of Summer! Mum's 36th birth…oh…never mind…" Mels shied away from the wall, backing up till she was on the bed next to Rory. "Sorry mate…" she turned to look at her friend, who had stopped his fidgeting and glued his catatonic gaze to the blue carpet.

"Sorry Rory." was all Mels murmured again. "At least you had one…at least you had a mom for ten years. I've never had a…uh…_proper_…mum. And and you did! Up until…well six months ago you did!"

Her words hung heavily in the thick air. And silence followed. Mels licked her lips. Her eyes drifted to the ceiling. She kicked her legs. Smacked her lips. Sighed.

Rory didn't move.

Finally Mels jumped off the bed and swiftly patted Rory on his fluffy hair. "I'm calling Amy – I'm no good at this comforting thing – see you tomorrow."

Rory didn't look up as Mels shut the door behind her sensitively. And he didn't look up for a while. Just a stone, dead stare – seemingly empty mind.

Rory jumped up and swung his door open with steps of determination. He strode down the hallway and sharply turned the corner into the small library where his dad sat in a big comfy green chair reading a book too big for Rory to understand.

"Hey kiddo." He only glanced up from his book.

"Dad?"

Brian licked his finger and turned the page, "Hm?"

"What are we gonna do for Mum's birthday?"

Rory noticed his dad's eyes stop running along the lines. Slowly they closed.

After a beat, "Why would we be doing something?"  
>Little Rory lingered in the doorway, "Cause it's a special day and…I don't want it to be a sad one."<p>

Rory waited a long time before his dad's eyes opened again, now blood-shot and moist.

"No Rory…no."

Rory stood there another long beat, his eyes slowly drifting to the shaggy carpet. He thought a long long time.

"Imma get married on Mum's birthday. I don't want it to be sad forever."

He walked away before his dad could protest.

June 19th 11 years later

Mels flipped the calendar in Rory's room to reveal the forest with full bloomed leaves of the June page.

"I do this late _every month_. Why does he even _have _calendars?"

Amy shrugged from where she sat on Rory's bed, hopelessly trying to untangle an old pocket-watch she found in the drawer next to her. "Probably for the same reason he still has this hopeless fob-watch…whatever that is…" Amy tossed the shiny gold object to Mels to try it.

"No wait! Give me a pen er a marker. Marker would be better!"

Amy searched in Rory's large wooden desk for a moment before finding a sharpie. She threw it to Mels and in exchange Mels gave the watch back, completely untangled.

Mels hid whatever she was doodling on the calendar from Amy until she was done. Turning around with a lavish, "Tada!" Amy couldn't help but laugh. Mels had covered the entire month of June with a large black swirl, curling around until finally centering on June 26th – one week from today.

"Rory doesn't even have your wedding date marked on his calendar!"

Amy smiled and quickly looked puzzled back down at the gold chain. "He doesn't use it."

Suddenly, Rory burst through his door, his face red and his hands shaking. He flopped onto his bed, barely avoiding Amy who scooted to the end of it when she saw her angry-faced fiancé.

"Awww…what's the matter girly?"

Amy flashed Mels a disapproving look before patting Rory on the bum a couple times and asking, "What is it?"

Rory slowly propped himself up on his elbows. "Didn't you hear the yelling?"

Amy shook her head and Mels nodded simultaneously.

"My dad says he's not coming next week – to our _wedding."_

"Mels isn't either." Amy nonchalantly pointed out.

"Great! Oh just great! My best friend _and_ my dad aren't even coming to _my _own bloody wedding!" Rory covered his flabbergasted head in his hands.

Amy could see Mels take a breath in to begin to mouth off to Rory – but Amy gave her the death stare and Mels shrugged and started out the door. "I'm no good at comforting people…I'll be on Amy's roof when you're cooled down."

Amy waited a few beats after Mels left. "Why not?"

Rory swallowed and took in a deep calming breath. "He always said he wouldn't – but I guess I never took him seriously…but he didn't show up for the rehearsal last night and now…he says he's not coming at all cause…"

"Cause of the date." Amy knew already. Of course she did. The date of this wedding was set before the two even started going out. And Brian had never approved. But getting married on his mum's birthday was oh-so important to Rory – and Amy had never argued. All she could think to do was wrap her right arm around her best friend's shoulders and wrap the other across his chest to squeeze him. After a few moments she mumbled – "We can always push the date back if you…"

"NO!" Rory tore out of Amy's arms so quickly Amy winced in pain. "I don't care what my dad says. I'm getting married on my mum's birthday! It's for her _honor _and to remember! Not to forget!" Rory let a plain chuckle out. "Besides! All I need is you!" he ran over and grabbed Amy's hands. "It won't be a sad day forever."

June 19th 11 years later

River flipped to the June page of the Vincent Van Gogh calendar in her parent's room – a beautiful field with a lightly stroked blue sky.

"Sorry…this was buggin' me the whole time I was visiting. Bye mother! Bye dad!"

"Mm…bye!" "Enjoy prison now!"

"Oh hm…it's June…who knew?"

"So…night alone this year or big party?" Rory didn't take his eyes off of the fob-watch he was swinging in front of his eyes.

"Mmm…" Amy pondered. They sat on the bed back to back, leisurely enjoying the end of their daughter's visit. "Big party."

Rory nodded, feeling his eyes grow heavy under the watches hypnotizing sway. He stopped suddenly setting the clock down. "That means I have to invite my dad."

The door bell sounded and the couple both lifted themselves up at the same time to make their way down-stairs.

"You do every year," Amy pointed out with a shrug.

"And he always says he's 'busy'. Besides…he's in Chicago right now…won't be back till next Saturday." Rory swung open the TARDIS blue front door.

"Hey!"

"Oh! Dad! You're back!"

Brian burst through the threshold, using his freshly returned luggage to budge his way. "Yep! Back early! Thought I'd pop in to see if you two were here and alive before dropping home. Plus take this!" he slapped something into Amy's hand. "Cube from Chicago! Not very special, but it was cheap and I didn't have much souvenir money" Amy turned the familiar-looking object around in her hand. The only thing that made it different from the dozens already in her house was this one had a decorative 'Chicago!' sticker on it.

Rory watched his dad make his way to the living room and easily get comfortable on the couch. "Uh yeah, we're still here…and not dead."

"Certainly a good thing!' Brian sat with his hands on his knees, gazing around the room in the quiet content way that age brings.

Amy gave Rory a sharp jab in the back with her elbow before sauntering up the stairs, leaving the boys to talk.

"You uh…just missed River."

"Pity – been a few months since I've seen her!"

"Ha…yeah…" Rory struggled to shake his thoughts. He inched a few feet closer to his dad. "So uh, dad. Let's get this over with."

"Oh no, get what over with?"

"Mine and Amy's wedding anniversary is next week we're having a big party and…I know you never come cause…but I don't know I was thinking this time maybe you would want to cause well lots has happened the past year so I thought I'd give it a shot but…"

"Rory I…"

"No Dad! Cause I'm an adult now and I don't care what you say, well I do care but I'm not arguing with you dad!" Rory paced. He hated serious talks. He hated talking with his dad about this. He hated his dad's inflexibility and his own nervousness. "You are just _so stubborn_ sometimes! I mean, it's been so long and I understand, I mean I do! I understand – however irrational it really is – I get why you don't want to come. But mom…Mom!"

"Son list…"

"Mom would understand Dad! I love her! She knew that and she would understand right? I mean…come or not Dad I keep inviting you!"

"I know I…"

"I say the same thing every year! Come on I…"

"RORY SHUT-UP YOUR DAD IS TRYING TO SAY SOMETHING!" came an angry voice through the house's walls.

Rory quickly shut his mouth and let his anxious gaze land on his dad. Who looked surprisingly…sympathetic…not bitter.

"Rory…I know I know I know. Why do you think I came home early?"

Rory was struck silent.

Brian shot up suddenly, rubbing his hands together with a smile. "So! Invitations, balloons, food, come on!"

"But Dad."

"Rory I'm gonna say something to you now. Something I've never said but something I should of a long time ago. Something I would have never said until, well until the Doctor. He changed more than just the traveler in me – he opened my eyes to you. And how you've grown up and now I see how…dedicated and…strong you are.

And I'm proud.

Which you knew but no…those two words I owe you are better.

Son – Happy Anniversary."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this!<strong>

**Fun Fact - June 19th is my birthday :)**

**Hit up that button.**

**Much appreciated everyone! :)**


	31. A Brilliant Name

**My usual mess of thank yous...**

**Bad Wolf and the Timelords – You like all of them? Well how flattering :)**

**Dobby's Reincarnation – Thanks for the suggestion! That'll go on my list for sure!**

**Quanthis – Yes another idea! Thank you I really like the ones with Amy and Rory being all parental too! **

**Vilinye – Another chapter with Amy's parents? I sure do like to write them! **

**StarlightWhovian – Oh! A brand new reader! Just welcome and thanks for the review! **

** 93 – Aw welcome and thank you! I quite enjoy playing with the Ponds as kids!**

**Theshow71 – Thank you for your input and hope you continue to enjoy the story! **

**Books are air – I quite enjoy that idea to. It frees up some of my brain space to wonder about other things…**

**Thanks also to…**

**The Bells of some awesome followers – ShearViscosity, Jade-Mexx, Wall With A Fez, Ravenlupa the DragonSage84, Little Coffee, Amon-100, 2BeautifulBrownEyes, PagieThePanda, HollyDaHipster, aoifemicro, 93, TheHoAProtagonist, Books are air**

**The Rings of those brilliant favoriters – Jade-Mexx, Wall With A Fez, Ravenlupa the DragonSage84, StarlightWhovian, aoifemicro, 93, The Celtic Kid, Books are air  
><strong>

**MOFFING MOFFAT WHERE DID YOU ALL COME FROM? Seriously, this fic is almost two years old and yet I'm constantly surprised with stuff like 13 NEW STORY FOLLOWERS! Wowy! Thanks guys!  
><strong>

**As for this chapter, it's kind of dark. I read this thing on Tumblr about how Amy might have done something drastic to change her name from Amelia to Amy. While this chapter might be a little more off-beat then all the other ones, I still like it. **

* * *

><p><strong>"A brilliant name. Ameila Pond. Like a name in a fairytale"<strong>

The small girl stood high above the ground, her hair fluttering in the late evening wind. She rocked back and forth on the thin pole, knowing if she were to lean a centimeter more forward or a centimeter more backwards… She never really had watched the sun set for so long…all the way from scolding yellow to dark purple rays. She found it strangely relaxing and thought provoking. Which was how she ended up here, she guessed.

She was crazy. It was concluded and stamped on her forehead like a tattoo. The mental little girl. The one who believe in imaginary men. The one who was outside in the dirt for days waiting for a dream. Who thrashed and kicked and bit and screamed at the mere mention of a physiatrist. The one whose parents were so distraught that their brilliant daughter had suddenly turned so toward her hallucinations that they looked all around town for advice…yet tried their best to hide her faults from sight. But word traveled fast in the little town of Leadworth. And now everyone knew _that family. _The one with the cracked little girl.

She wanted so desperately to be known for something _anything_ else. And she wasn't scared. From her high spot she wondered if a few broken arms or ankles would help at all.

Anything was worth a shot.

She was nothing more than a lonely rejected little seven year old now…she needed someone. But no one thought she was sane enough to deserve the work...so she shut herself off. She didn't need anyone. Not _really._

But…

"Um…Teacher says were not 'spose to climb up here."

She had her back to him but knew the voice…the feeble voice of a boy in her class. But she didn't care right now. She was too high up, too towering above him. He seemed so small and insignificant compared to her right now.

"Hey! Hey you! Amelia's your name…in't it?" The boy's voice was getting closer. "Hey…not even the big kids are allowed to climb up on those monkey bars…they're way high up. Get down! You're you're…you're making me nervous, Amelia!"

"That's not my name…stop calling me that." her voice broke with tears.

"Nuh-uh…I know it is. It's in roll in class. I know it…"

"Not anymore it's not!"

For a moment all the girl could hear was the boy's breathing behind her. She could tell he was waiting on the second floor of the massive playground on the level right before the monkey bars she was up on now. There was a rope floor beneath the monkey bars…but if she fell off the top…

"You're scaring me!" the boy whined…his small voice breaking with tears too. "Imma go get a grown-up!" he scuffled to get up.

"Don't do it!" the girl yelled angrily and turned around to face the little snitch. But she spun too fast and slightly lost her footing. The boy swiftly reached through the bars and hung onto the girls red boots, keeping her steady for the moment being.

"Just stop this Amelia!"

"Don't call me that. That's not me I'm not her anymore. I don't want to be. Too fairytale." She was sobbing now, heavy breaths and racking chest. She wished this boy would just go away. No kid in school was supposed to care about her. She didn't have friends. She had decided she didn't need them.

"Why?"

"People don't like Amelia. They think she's crazy. They think I'm bonkers…all cause of the raggedy Doctor."

"I don't think that."

The girl tried so hard not to care.

"So why are you up here just 'cause you don't like your name?" she looked down at the boy's pulled together eyebrows. She was glad that he hadn't rushed to get a grown-up…but he was doing something else that made her quite uncomfortable. He was doing something very brave for the quietest boy in class. He was climbing toward her.

"Cause…well...I was just thinking…um…maybe if something else happened to me…maybe people would forget about Amelia and I can become someone else and…what are you doing?"

The boy's voice was shaking. "I dunno…I'm scared of heights…" he smiled up at her through his long hair blowing into his mouth with the wind. "Well…you cannot be Amelia but still be safe you know."

"But…"

"I have an Aunt Amy whose real name is Amelia…but we call her Amy for short. Amy's a pretty name."

"No. No." She shook her head…that was too simple. She didn't climb up her to be persuaded down by some nobody kid. "No I…what are you doing?" she asked again, cause the boy was up on the monkey bars too now…and he was balancing and trying to stand up next to her. "Stop it!"

She turned back around and tried to ignore her classmate who was making it so hard for her to do what she came up here to do. She tried her best to forget about him and just…jump.

_Just jump Amelia…fix everything. _

But.

But…the boy did something she wasn't expecting. He slipped his hand into hers and held onto her so tight she would have to bring him down with her if she jumped. He leaned close to her and whispered into her ear. "Together. Or not at all."

"What the hell are you doing?!" came a loud teacher's voice from across the playground. Amy didn't answer as the cross and concerned woman stamped her way to the two young kids. She turned to the boy and watched him sparkle through her tears. Nobody had ever done anything like this. Nobody had even bothered to talk to little crazy Amelia Pond. But perhaps now this was changing. She smiled at the boy and the harsh yells from the teacher in the background were hardly heard. He had grabbed her hand when nobody…not even grown-ups…would. And he had changed her. Maybe _Amy_ could be different. Maybe _Amy_ could have a friend. Maybe she _will_ amount to more than "the crazy girl".

"What's your name?"

"Oh…um…" the boy had hardly noticed her affectionate look…he was gazing down at the approaching teacher with fear soaking in his eyes. "Uh, Rory. It's Rory."

"Thanks Rory. I wanna get down now."

* * *

><p><strong>I know I'm updating less and less often, but I was thinking about it and I have no intention of ever ending this story. Why end something that brings happiness all around? So as long as you all keep reviewing, I promise to keep writing!<strong>

**And…let's not talk about the season finale and how it tore my River/Doctor OTP feels apart and spilled them all over the floor. **

**Pop me a review!**


	32. Timey Whimey Chase

**Hello again!**

**Binnie-Bunny - YOU'RE AMAZING! :) Thanks for letting me know though**

**Smiley Doctor 14 - Glad you cried and yes I was trying to refer to ATM, brilliant episode that is!**

**Morzah's Elvish Daughter - And I just love throwbacks in general!**

**Quathis - Hm...OTP stands for One True Pairing (Mine would be River and the Doctor). So OTP feels would be my horribly saddened feelings that watching River say goodbye to the Doctor caused. Make any more sense?**

**Books are air - Oh ahaha...a get it :) and that's a nice word...perfdorable...I gotta use that now.**

**Dobby's Reincarnation - That something I read on Tumblr was very directly Amy committing suicide, but since I wanted to make that last chapter when Amy and Rory first met, I had to make her younger, and make the risk less. **

**TARDIS - I will keep writing if you keep reviewing :)**

**RosesInJamJars - EEEEEEEEE! THANKS**

**Zivgo - Oh wow you read it all today in school? I LOVE doing that! Glad to know I'm not the only one that once I start reading a good fic, I can't stop.**

**Vilinye - Like I said, offbeat, but I still like it!**

**MJIsfantastic - DANG IT YOU ALMOST HAD ME CRYING WITH THE BEGINNING OF THAT REVIEW! Just kidding, but you did fool me! Though I must say, you have mastered the art of making an authors day :)**

** 93 - Well I at least hope that the crying was a good crying :)**

**Kyritus Snow - Oh good! It's great to know that I'm still coming up with good chapters!**

**Snowflakes-on-my-eyelashes - Oh, I always love your reviews! THEY are getting beautifuller and beautifuller!**

**The not so Cold new favoriters and followers! - Zivgo, MJIsfantastic, Srya Evemist, Dark Blazing Death, and BananasNotPears.**

**HOW ARE THERE STILL SO MANY OF YOU!**

**Thanks for the continued support you guys, you encourage me everyday!**

**Now enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

><p>Amy and Rory had left long ago, complaining of shivering and heavy eyes. Mels didn't know why, she was perfectly comfortable lying on the grassy hillside early into the morning, eyeing the shooting stars stripping the black Leadworth sky. The trio had the date marked on the calendar for a while now, all having a special kind of love for the wonders outside of Earth's atmosphere. They brought a blanket out to Leadworth's only park and spent the autumn night pointing at the shooting stars.<p>

Mels had stayed after her two best friends went to bed – Mels should be asleep – but sleeping is boring and unnecessary – she'd rather be here.

The noise was like a whisper from a childhood dream – a lullaby her mom would softly sing. That strange feeling you get late at night that if you close your eyes tight enough, you can wake up to all you've ever wanted.

At the sound, Mels was snapped out of her daydreams about stealing this rabbit at the pet store and her eyes darted in the direction of what cut so sharply through the crickets and frogs of the night.

Mels' heart jumped faster as a voice joined the mix.

"Oh no! Seriously don't go there!" A man's voice, Mels noticed. Loud, but struggling to stay hushed. Movement – two pairs of footsteps – right on the other side of the utility sheds…And Mels was up racing past the voices that had appeared out of nowhere, her wonder driving her adrenaline.

"Go go go go!" the same man's voice whispered and there were giggles – a woman's giggles and a scurrying through the fallen leaves.

Mels burst around the corner. "Hey! Who's there?" The space was dark and silent – no one.

But Mels could swear she heard the woman's giggles in the wind again. She followed where she thought the noise was coming from…hoping that she wasn't just following her lucid imagination or some older teenagers messing with her.

But there! Two silhouettes now crouched underneath the playground. Mels struggled to make them out as she checked that it wasn't something screwing with her eyes in the starlight. She noticed the skinny man with slick but a fair amount of hair slowly raising a finger to his lips toward a shorter woman with the poofiest curly hair Mels had ever seen. Mels had always wanted that type of hair.

Giving up on the direct approach, Mels jumped behind a near-by tree, the rough bark scratching her bare shoulders – she had left her brand-new leather jacket on the hillside. _Dang it! That was brand-new! She had begged for it! Oh, nobody better steal it!_

Looking back out from behind the tree, Mels scolded herself for shifting her focus, the figures had moved again.

There! There they were darting back across the blacktop hopscotches and four-squares.

Blowing the cold air out of her cheeks, Mels shrugged and turned to venture back to her vantage point of the stars, giving up on the mysterious people.

When Mels was just barely still in earshot, she heard, "Hey Mels!" The bouncy haired woman's voice!

Then quickly following, "River no! Hush! Hush!"

"No!" Oh. Bouncy-haired-girl was _sassy_!

Mels was sent racing after the noisy shadows again.

The voices had ducked into the parks small but thick forest. Mels willingly followed, leaping over logs, tripping on roots, barely avoiding low limbs in the darkness.

They had known her name. Whoever these people were – not any voice she recognized – they knew her name. They knew something about her. Whispering names in the wind would send anyone running, mostly in the other direction, but it is Mels we're talking about. Her mind raced along with her feet – parents of old friends? A store owner or teacher she knew? No…It wasn't those mundane people in her life that sent her running. It was the outsiders. The ones that live on the thin film of your dreams that can take you away from those rotten foster kids and rubbish homework…

Mels broke through to the other side of the mini-woods with no sign of the duo.

A twig snapped behind her.

"Whoever you are stop! Seriously! How do you know my name?"

Something squeaked – like the hinges of a door – somewhere on the other side of a line of tall bushes.

"Get in! No more banana daiquiris for you!"

As Mels burst through the thorny hedges, she swore she saw the remains of dark blue in the starlight as a thick loud wind pushed back her curls.

And there was her leather jacket, hanging on a near-by branch.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again everyone! I wasn't going to post a new chapter until I had written a new one (This one's rather old, and not my favorite) but I couldn't wait cause I have such exciting news! The Doctor Who convention that I go to every November, Chicago TARDIS, had a new batch of guest announcements...and my favorite? MELS! I feel like I'm the only one freaking out but seriously! I LOVE HER! I'm just going to run up to her and shout "I'VE WRITTEN SO MUCH FANFICTION ABOUT YOU!" Eh...maybe not. <strong>

**Anyway, thought I'd share the excitement. Thanks for reading!**

**Leave me a review!**


	33. I'll Do Just That

**Heyoh reviewers!**

**Quanthis - Oh! I've never thought of writing chapters from different POVs...cool. thanks glad you liked!**

**CaptianXena-Mation - Yeah, you're definitely right about Rory wanting to be a doctor. But, in retrospect, I was a very new Who fan when i started the fic two years ago and probably didn't know that! Well, glad you're reading anyway! And you're second review sure had me smiling! THANKS**

**RosesInJamJars - Super excited! But I'll stop bragging about it now XD**

**Kerjen - You can be in Chicago! If you get a TARDIS! It can't be THAT hard!**

**Keriden - Well...I do try to make my fics plausible since they are all kinda real in my head. :) Happy you "awwed"**

**Ghargr18 - *Ah, I love it when they beg.* Here you are wonderful reader!**

**Vilinye - Pretty cool, i suppose!**

**Paradoxes with Problems - Ah yes, but Mels can take it!**

**Morzan's Elvish Daughter - :D Love the simple ones**

**OH and brandnew Babybeluga747, who is reading the story and leaving reviews as I post this XD**

**Journey to the Center of...uh...here are some favoriters and followers - CaptianXena-Mation, upperleadworth, Ghargr18, Paradoxes with Probelems, Moonbeam141, everfree-arrow, and Jane St Valentine!**

* * *

><p><strong>So this chapter is hot off the press! I had meaning to sit down and write for you guys for a while now! And here it is now! I tried this with another story I'm writing, and it really worked, so I tried the method again. The lines are seperating two different time periods. I think you'll get the hang of it. This chapter is for all of you that requested so motherly love from Amy.<strong>

**I really like this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>THUD THUD THUD Mels drug her backpack up the stairs to her room. It was one of those days where carrying it just wasn't something that seemed practical. She threw it onto her bed, barely caring when it fell to the ground and the contents splayed over the carpet.<p>

"Becky?" Mels whined, hoping her foster mum would come to her. "BECKY!"

Mels began down the hall. "Becky?" not in the bathroom. "Becky?" not in Morgan's room or Sam's room.

"Oh…um…Becky." There she was, in her room, giving a stern talking to the young boy sitting on her bed.

"So Sam do you understand why you can't say those sorts of things to your sister?"

"SHE'S NOT EVEN MY REAL SISTER!" the blonde shouted before darting out of the room, barely escaping his mum's grasping fingers and pushing Mels against the hard threshold in the process.

"Um…Becky?" Mels mumbled, after watching her foster mum sit with her head in her hands for a few moments.

"What? What is it Mels? Don't tell me we have to go in for another Parent-Teacher conference!" her voice was stern as she walked over and struggled to straighten up a pile of laundry on top of the dressier.

"No…it's just…"

"Listen Mels I really don't have time for whatever mishap you've gotten yourself into this week. I have laundry and dishes and dinner and Lidia's recital is tonight and…" she rushed out of the room and down the stairs while still rambling off her list. She didn't even notice Mels stay behind and struggle to blink back the tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p>THUD THUD THUD River drug her heavy combat boots up the steps of the TARDIS until she could throw her weight against the console at the top. That was a tough one. That was a rough one. That was…<p>

"Doctor?"

The Doctor didn't say a word as he brushed past his wife and threw a lever on the console.

"Hey…Doctor?" River couldn't tell whether he was ignoring her…or he simply didn't hear her past his own thoughts.

She watched as he continued to flip switches and turn nobs and press buttons, all with this horrible blank look on his face. It was utterly terrifying. It scared River how stone he looked. How he just skimmed past it all and swept it away. How could he? How could anyone?

"Doctor…are we…" River swallowed. "Are we going to talk about this?"

Then for a moment he stopped and looked up at her. For a minute his gaze was one of surprise as if…what are you doing here? It was then that River figured that the Time Lord's mind was miles and miles and years and years away.

"What?" his face returning to its blank look.

"About what just happened! I can't…" River lost her words. There wasn't any way she could put what she was feeling into verbal communication. "You know." Her voice dropped. "You know what happened Doctor. You caused it…I shouldn't have to…"

"River. Yes. It happened and now it's done and there's nothing we can do about it. Ok?" He didn't even offer a smile. Or a joke at the end. It was just this hard and blank tone to match his face.

She hated seeing her savior like that. She hated when he shut down…there was absolutely no way to bring him back when this happened…it just…did.

"But Doctor! You can't just go on! You know what you did was wr…"

"YES RIVER! I CAN'T HAVE YOU HURT ALRIGHT?" he shot at her. She watched the anger pour from his eyes. She didn't like seeing him like this. She stomped up the stairs to the corridors, hoping she'd run into a room to herself along the way.

* * *

><p>Mels let her feet meaninglessly fall in front of each other as she walked out of the house without permission. Her foster mum obviously wouldn't care about one less kid to worry about tonight.<p>

Mels was feeling alone and…undiscovered. Where was a real mum when she needed one…when she really really needed one? Everything about this strange, off-kilter life was wrong, and sometimes she wished she could just run away from it and become someone else. Sometimes she wished… "Mels! I thought you had Lidia's concert to go to tonight!" Mels caught the site of ginger hair on the road ahead of her. She considered turning around. Decided against it.

"Ah no…" Mels mumbled as Amy caught up. "Kind of…didn't feel invited."

"Oh…wanna come to my house instead?" Amy's voice had immediately turned sympathetic when she saw the way her best friend was holding herself. Mels' gaze never followed the cracks on the sidewalk, she never stuffed her hands in her pockets, she never drug her feet, and she most certainly never mumbled.

"I kinda just wanna walk."

"Is it ok if I come with?"

Mels could only smile. "Yeah…course."

And after a few minutes. "You gonna tell me what's wrong?"

"No…nothing…"

Amy elbowed her friend, knowing action over words would help with this one.

"Well…it's just…school. You know those boys? Jared and John and…their whole gang?"

Amy nodded…the local bullies no less. Nothing Mels couldn't take and hadn't taken before.

"They…they've been calling me some really mean stuff lately…" Amy could tell it was getting harder and harder for Mels to get this out. She hated not being able to take their crap. She hated this weak feelings the older boys brought on. "And I mean, I just yell at them and give them a good punch. But Mrs. Wolf says if I hit them again I'm gonna have detention every night for the rest of the school year and…I don't know what else to do, you know? I hit people, it's what I do. It's what I've always done. I mean…they've called me some really mean names, names that Becky would wash my mouth out with soap if I said within ten miles of her! And they say a lotta stuff about me being black…which is stupid…cause…"

"Cause what does that matter? Right?"

"Yeah right…and it shouldn't hurt me so much but it does. And I shouldn't let it get to me but I do. Cause I'm only…" Mels choked on her words and took a breath before continuing. "Well I'm only human."

Amy watched her friend walking next to her with her downcast eyes. "And Becky won't listen. I'm surprised she doesn't just kick me out of the house already."

* * *

><p>River aimlessly wandered the TARDIS' corridors, knowing the right, comforting room would show up when it was supposed to. A nice book on archaeology to read. A cup of warm tea – the good kind, the kind they don't serve at Stormcage. A guitar to strum. A good friend. Ha. That's something River has really missed since she's been stuck in one place all days and running so far and so fast at night. A good friend.<p>

"River? Is that you out here walking around?" River jumped at the sudden second voice in the hallway. Somehow River had found herself in a pretty familiar corridor relatively close to the console room, and a ginger mess of bed-head was poking through a threshold. Sometimes she forgot her parents were even on-board, sleeping and dreaming of adventures while the Doctor and her were out having them.

"Ah yes. Sorry to wake you Mother. Go ahead and go back to sleep."

Amy would have crawled back in with her husband, but she could tell something was settled hard on her daughter's hearts. River never wandered away from her husband. She never strayed from the adventure and adrenaline of the console room. She never walked when she could run.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." River shook her curls.

Amy wasn't convinced. "Mind if I…walk with you?"

River stuck out her lip and shrugged. "I suppose if you don't mind missing out on some sleep. I'm not really going anywhere anyway."

"Nope!" Amy sprung a few steps and linked her arm through River's. "I'm always up for a stroll with my favorite daughter!"

River mustered a slow and sad smile as they walked away from the sleeping Rory.

"So what did you two get yourself into tonight?" Amy piped up after a few minutes of drifting silence. She dropped her voice to a personal level, "that's got you so quiet?"

"Mother." River began, lifting her eyes from the ground. "You know when you're out having those adventures. And there's that one person. That one being that's being a little too risky. Pushing things a little too far. They've heard stories of the Doctor. His sentimental side. And they take advantage of that." Amy nodded…she suppose she understood enough. There was this strange side of her hero that always seemed too hidden in the shadows to decipher…

"Well…tonight…" River went on. "The usual." She stifled a giggle. "The running, the chasing, the blood rushing like…oh…you know. I love it!" Amy giggled too. River continued, "And they got me. The bad guys. The um…Croigrouck they were called. I ran just a little slower than the man stringing me along and they…captured me. Put me in a prison and everything." River pulled back her sleeves to show rope burns along her wrists where the alien guards had pulled hard and tight. "Doctor did that whole, 'I'm bigger and better then you' speech and stood tall and narrowed his eyes and really had them worried but he…he gets _so emotional _sometimes. Too sentimental. Doctor said 'Return my friend to me.' The Croigrouck said back, 'Give us back our power.' Uh…I had missed something while locked up…I suppose the Doctor took something from them which made them rather cross and…anyway I managed to piece together the puzzle that with this…whatever he took, they could take over and conquer this whole planet full of different alien beings. Rich planet, it was. Peaceful. The ideal kind of planet. The Croigrouck wanted it…and had the power to take over." River stopped for a moment and closed her eyes. She shook her head as though she wished her memory was just a story on a page…not something the marks on her wrists testified to. She took a breath. "He gave them back whatever he had taken in exchange for me. And we left. He gave up. And he left. We left."

Amy licked her dry lips. That wasn't the Doctor she had grown up idealizing. What was that? There was always a way for everyone good to win. What had happened? "I don't underst…"

"It happens, Mum. Sometimes it just happens. Not every one of the Doctor's stories has a happy ending. But…oh that bloody man! We get back and he shuts me out! He's all dramatic as though I didn't just go through the same pain as him…he thinks he's alone. He always thinks he's alone. He doesn't understand that there are people who care for _him_ almost as much as he cares for _them_."

* * *

><p>"Well…" Amy wrapped her hand around Mels' as they continued to walk toward the sunset. "I'll hit them a couple times for you, what do you say to that?" Mels laughed. It felt good to just genuinely laugh after feeling so sad for so long.<p>

"I guess that could help a bit."

"And don't even listen to them, Mels. You're too good for that. You're too smart and you're too tough. You know you could beat up any of them…you _have_! They're just scared of you! And jealous of you! And…" the ginger bit her lip, searching for more words. "And…um…well the next time they start calling you names and stuff just…do what they least expect. Ignore them. And walk away. I betcha that'll spin their dumb brains so fast they'll explode!" Mels had to stop walking she was laughing so hard. Amy crippled over too at her joke.

"Thanks Ams" Mels muttered into her friend's hair as she wrapped her arms around Amy's shoulders. "I'll do just that."

* * *

><p>"Well…" Amy took her daughters hand in her own and patted it. "That's…just kinda crazy. Have you talked to him about how he shut you out? About how that bothers you?"<p>

River gave her a really _duh_ kind of look. They both knew a lot of the times he just didn't listen.

"I guess…" Amy was struggling to grab for the right words. It seemed strange for her to be giving the advice to the older and the wiser of the two. But then again, this was one of the very few moments that reminded Amy that she was _indeed_ a mother and she _indeed_ had a job as one. "Just…continue what you do. Love him, you know? Love him all you can, with all you have, cause….You're right he doesn't always see that and he hardly ever realizes it but when he does…I imagine it'll make everyone he's ever met worth it. You get what I'm saying? I think it makes sense…"

River laughed. And that felt good and right. "Somehow it does." She nodded.

"And let him be a sentimental idiot sometimes…it only means he cares. It just is…mental cause he's in such a high place and he has so much power and sometimes the least of these get…the worst of these. You can scold the Doctor. But the fact is very few things in the world will change his mind."

"I know he already feels horrible about it all…" River remembered his scary blank gaze.

"Then why aren't you with him? He needs to know what he did mattered. He needs the comfort. He needs to feel that someone somewhere forgives him. Be that person, River. I know you can be."

River nodded again as she wrapped her arms around her mother's shoulders. "Of course you're right…Thanks Mum. Go back to bed, I'll do just that."

* * *

><p><strong>So I did this…thing…I wanted to link all my different sites – Fanfiction, Facebook, Tumblr, Youtube, ect, to a center place…so I made a BLOG YAY!<strong>

**Right now, it just has fanfiction stuff on it. What YES STUFF FOR YOU!**

**Go to obsessedfannelliehope . blogspot . com (with no spaces) and scroll down till you see "For those of you reading You Got To Raise Me After All" I'm going to be posting behind the scenes stuff, deleted chapters, and other fun related things. Also, ask me a question and I'll answer. Favorite Doctor…companion…type of pizza, you know!**

**THANKS READERS!**

**Oh you can review too if you like. :)**


	34. I'm New At This

**Quanthis - I was hoping someone would leave a long and analytical review to that chapter XD those are always my favorite! **

**A mysterious Guest - O.o This is cooler then bowties? Shh...don't tell the Doctor...**

**RosesInJamJars - I love your user name! I'm glad you liked that writing method, it's quite fun for me too!**

**Kerjen - Haha, glad you liked it so much too! Amy is such a great mom to write "Theres kindness in your eyes"**

**Morzan's Elvish Daughter - I'm glad you like the ANs...I do feel like they're a little overwhelming sometimes so its good to know that someone likes them!**

**CrazyGirlLovesAnimals - I do love my neat little bundles...thanks!**

**Books are air - NO COME BACK TO US! :D**

**Villinye - I thought so. It sure was fun coming up with a River-Doctor adventure to write!**

**Windy Silvermist - Thank you! I saw that episode and I just thought...hm...maybe someones said that before...**

**AND OF COURSE **

**Babybeluga who reviewed EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER! Thanks very much go out to you love. **

**The Crimson favoriters and followers - I-think-heard-the-tardis, CrazyGirlLovesAnimals, TheGirlWhoWaitedForHerDoctor, Littleakmonster, BookLove **

**This one came to me after watching Asylum of the Daleks!**

* * *

><p>Rory was getting cold. It was cold outside. Why was he still out here? He should go home. But his little feet didn't seem to want to take him there. So he just stayed on the swing, watching the tips of his shoes carve lines in the dirt.<p>

Only about an hour ago Amy and Rory and Mels were all playing hide-and-go-seek on the playground. But Amy found Mels right away and their voices slowly faded until Rory couldn't hear them anymore. And he kept hoping they would come back but…he felt as though he had been hiding for hours. And they just hadn't found him yet. Finally he crept out of the cavy slide to see the park completely abandoned. Amy and Mels had left him behind.

It wasn't the first time.

And it certainly won't be the last.

All Rory had done was drag himself over to the swing-set and sit there, letting the wind blow through his hair.

But it was getting late, and his dad would be wondering where he was soon.

But just as Rory was about to get up, a voice made him take a tumble backwards out of his swing.

"Hey…Oh!" the new voice lurched over and caught Rory before his head hit the rough ground.

"Oh sorry! Didn't mean to scare you!" the little girl shouted as she helped the boy get to his feet.

"No. I'm fine." Rory took a deep breath, used to the clumsiness of himself. The girl helped Rory dust off a bit before he sat back on the swing, deciding he was still not willing to get up and go home. His eyes returned to the ground, barely giving the girl with the brunette braids a second glance.

She stayed though. Just there. Standing in front of him.

After a few moments he looked up to the girl, her head just blocking out the setting sun.

"You look lonely," the girl noticed. "I wasn't gonna leave cause you look lonely. Did you lose something?"

Rory just scrunched up his nose and shook his head. He didn't mean to be rude to the girl who had just saved him but, he wasn't exactly feeling like girls were the best thing around right now.

"Oh well…um…you're names Rory, right?"

Rory watched as the girl took the swing next to him and began to kick herself back and forth a bit with her boots. He was puzzled. How did this girl know his name? He had never seen her in school before. He was about to ask how she knew but she started talking again.

"You'll be very important to him someday."

Rory shook his long hair. Why were stupid girls always confusing him? "What?"

"Sorry…" the girl turned her head and struggled to hide her embarrassed eyes. "Things like that just come out sometimes. I don't know…um…" She searched for words, wondering why it was getting so difficult for them to come out around this boy. "So Rory right?"

Rory nodded this time, excepting that this girl wasn't leaving any time soon…and perhaps enjoying the company a bit.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment, just the sound of her swing squeaking back and forth.

She knew she had to say it. The guilt was the only thing that lead her here, after all. "Sorry I wasn't there to catch you at the willow tree, Rory. I'm kinda new at this."

Rory looked at the girl again, his eyes narrowing harder than before. His tumble out of the tree had happened just a little over a week ago. How could she have known? No one was there besides Amy and Mels and him…and Mels had insisted that they didn't tell anyone else about what had happened.

"New at what?"

_New at what? _The girl almost didn't know…_I don't know where I am…breaking…I have to…have to save…_

"Sorry!" The girl burst out after spotting his perplexed gaze. Her own eyes fell to the ground, her cheeks blushing. "Like I said, words just come out sometimes. Its…its like an echo in my mind and I just gotta get it out. It doesn't make much sense to me either."

Rory had been pretty much silent up to this point, but something about this girl just made him feel…safe. "You don't have to keep apologizing."

"Huh?"

"You keep saying 'sorry' like you did something wrong. You didn't. It's just fine." Rory compared the new girl to what Amy and Mels had pulled on him today. No, in comparison, the girl on the swing next to him was innocent as can be. "I mean. You're one of the nicest girls I've ever met. You caught me right fast, and you're staying around me and not leaving. And you seem nice. I like your braids a lot."

"Thanks Rory." The little girl bit her lip nervously and took a glance at Rory as his hair shone in the sunlight. "And I like your hair."

They sat for a moment, just sort of staring at each other, their eyes both twinkling and their lips both twitching into smiles. There was a strange presence the two found in each other in that lonely park as the sun fell beneath the trees. A strange…comfort.

For the girl it was like all those weird echoes, the breaking, the loss of identity, the confusion, Rory seemed to smile away. No one had ever told her it was ok not to apologize for her odd ramblings. All the other kids simply ran away.

The boy with the shiny hair stayed.

And Rory had the same sort of fluffy feeling. Like this girl had the capability to save the whole universe and make it happy and…not lonely. All of Rory's other friends left him disappointed.

The girl with the braids stayed.

And there was something a little extra special in the fact that they had both found someone who _stayed_.

She had never felt her blood rush like this, although Rory knew the feeling all too well. And that's why he broke the eye-contact. Because he could be mad at Amy…but never _that _mad.

The boy went back to kicking the dirt around his feet.

"Well…" the little girl stopped her small back and forth motion and stood up. She didn't want to go. Didn't want to leave the ease and the identity this random boy somehow brought her. But her mum was always complaining about how often she wandered off. "I better go. I'm from outa town and we're leaving tonight."

The girl stood in front of Rory again for a moment, admiring his glowing locks, and his blue eyes, and the way he grinned when he said. "Thanks again for saving me."

The girl nodded slowly and stole one last glance before running off down the street, her heart still feeling all strange and warm and puffy.

Rory…

_The first boy I ever fancied was called Rory_

* * *

><p><strong>Cause I like the idea that Clara not only had to save the Doctor, but she's also had to save the people who saved the Doctor. And cause I like Clara and I like to write her :) Especially little Clara!<strong>

**And this makes sense...since every Clara was an echo of real Clara, and this happened in real Clara's life, so the echo just relayed to Oswin...this makes sense...right? Oh boy. **

**Happy too see new faces (that is...usernames...) every update! Review!**


	35. Nine Other Pieces

**Quanthis - Ah how I love your reviews where you think more then me XD I will think about adding more Clara, like I said, I rather like writing her!**

**Kehwie- *Head spins at possible little clara little amy story ideas* XD**

**RosesInJamJars - I'm guessing that was a good EEK! :D**

**Babybeluga746 - *bows* well thank you**

**Smiley Doctor 14 - Ah see now thats the point! :) Good thing you read all the way to the end**

**Bad Wolf and Timelords - I certainly will wonderful reviewer**

**Dobby's Reincarnation - Doctor Who sense is a beautiful thing, don't you think?**

**Morzan's Elvish Daughter - Glad you liked it! I love _you_!**

**Vilinye - I think they make a sweet couple...even though I totally ship Amy and Rory**

**Moonbeam141 - It is ok. Remember that it all turns out fine :)**

**Kerjen - I think the way it all works out is that Clara's strange, broken up lives all echoed into each-other, and blurred, which is why she said she blurted things out without them making much sense. And as for her going and just undoing things, maybe it was the GI that was trying to hurt Rory. You never really know with this show! Anyway thanks for the chance to defend my mind, I actually to find it fun :) **

**Wall With A Fez - Darn...should have added that scene :)**

**MelinPsych - Thanks for favoriting and following!**

**Guest - Thanks, writing young Clara was so much fun!**

* * *

><p><strong>Now here's a long one! I actually cried <em>while <em>writing this one so...good luck everyone! :D**

* * *

><p>Amelia blinked up into the sun as she struggled to see the face of the lady in her front yard.<p>

"Are yah here for mah party?" the little ginger asked.

The woman observed the balloons hanging on the mailbox and the sound of adults laughing and kids playing coming from the back yard. "Is it your birthday today?"

"Yeah! I'm this many!" the child giggled, holding up four fingers. "I just came to the front yard to get my blue ball on account of it's my favorite. But you're here and are you here for my party? Cause I dunno who you are but I dunno who a lot of the old people are cause they're Mummy and Daddy's friends. So are you Mummy and Daddy's friends?"

The woman shook her ringlets, "No…I can't really stay." She bent down to the girl's height. "But would you give this to your Mum or Dad? I'd really be happy about it if you did!"

Amelia took the folded up piece of paper in-between her fingers and nodded her head. "Ok!" she said proudly, glad to be given a mission.

"And have a very happy fourth birthday, Sweetie." The lady said, ruffling the frizzy red hair before leaving down the street.

Amelia grabbed her blue ball before running back to the backyard and returning the paper to her mother.

* * *

><p>And the same thing happened almost a year later, at Amelia's mum's party. The lady with the yellow hair came, handed the girl a folded up piece of paper, and left. The ginger didn't recognize the returned guest, and she would continue to not.<p>

* * *

><p>The third time the visitor came, Amy (and she <em>was<em> Amy now) wasn't the one to pick up the note. Amy was in her bedroom with the door shut, throwing a fit about how much trouble she was having with a school assignment. When the doorbell rang, Tabetha came to the door, also pretty upset over the mayhem in the house.

"Sorry, yes, hello?" she answered, not recognizing the face at the door.

"Hello. You're Tabetha, right?"

"Yes and who are you?" she narrowed her eyes, reluctant to step outside the threshold. The woman standing in front of her had a very strange looking bracelet and a black blazer over her blue silky shirt. Nobody likes an over-dressed traveling salesman.

"Um. It doesn't matter. Do you have a moment?"

Tabetha glanced over her shoulder at the sound of Amy throwing her papier-mâché dolls around the room. "Not really. No." she shook her head.

"Then just take this." The woman on the outside handed the other woman a folded up piece of paper.  
>"What is this?"<p>

"It just…might help someday." The mystery woman smiled as she walked back down the side-walk without saying another word.

Tabetha closed the door behind her slowly, wondering what the catch was. But she couldn't help her curiosity…and she unfolded the little note, all torn at the edges.

It was a poem. Her eyes narrowed.

"AMY?" she shouted to her daughter. "DIDN'T YOU NEED A POEM FOR YOUR SCHOOL ASSIGNMENT?"

* * *

><p>The fourth time a note came to the Pond household, Amy's dad was the one to get it. He was out mowing the lawn when the woman walked up. She patiently waited on the edge of the sidewalk until Augustus stopped the mower. "Yes Ma'am can I help you with something?"<p>

He was expecting it to be a mum of one of Amy's friends, or a seller, or something.

"Sorry hi. Glad to catch you!"

"Gonna help me do some yard work?" the man asked followed by a booming laugh as he hobbled over to the woman in his yard. "I'm just joking, now what can I do for you Mrs…"

"Um. Mrs. Song."

"How can I help you Mrs. Song?"

She handed him the paper.

"Selling something?"

The lady only smiled before walking away, regretting that she had told the man her real name.

* * *

><p>The next time Amy's mum found a folded up note she was at a restaurant with a friend. Her and her friend had gone up to get their coffee and when they came back, there was a little folded up piece of paper, slightly torn at the edges. Tabetha automatically knew it was for her. Remembering how the strange surprise had helped with the problem at hand last time, she didn't hesitate to set down her hot coffee and spend the next few minutes pouring over the note. But it wasn't that easy this time. It didn't make much sense, honestly. It was chopped at the edges, like it was missing something…<p>

_"be coming home. _

_It's not because we've decided this, so much, no we're not traveling with the Doctor forever. I was told once that nobody could do that, and I didn't really believe it was true until now. But it is. _

_Anyway, and we're not coming home because" _

Tabetha shook her head and shoved the paper into her purse. She continued with her coffee date and quickly forgot about the note.

* * *

><p>The next time, the strange lady didn't even get one of the Ponds. When she reached their residents, no one was home and a lonely teenager was sitting on the steps.<p>

"Hey. Your name's Rory, right?"

"How do you know my name?" the jumpy boy shot up, meeting the stranger's height. "The Pond's will be home soon. I'm just waiting for Amy." You could smell the fear in his voice. Why was this boy so incoherent with strangers?

"You know me. I'm a friend of your dads."

Rory struggled to regain the man in him. "Oh yeah." He crossed his arms. "Prove it." It didn't work.

"Well…you're 15 now, you're best friends with Amy and Mels and you're middle name is…Arthur."

Rory accepted his fate. "Yeah…I hate it when my parents tell their friends that…" he mumbled. "What's up?"

"Just take this note and give it to Amy's parents."

"That's it?"

"Yep"

"Can I read it?"

"I prefer you wouldn't."

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>This time, Augustus found the folded up note in his mailbox. He threw it in the drawer next to his bed without even reading it.<p>

* * *

><p>Completely by mistake, River gave the next one to a brand-new adult Amy. And she sauntered through the house with a "Mum, Dad, do you guys have a friend with the name River?"<p>

Augustus shook his head. "I think if we had a friend with that sort of name we'd remember it!"

* * *

><p>The next note came in a little present on a table of gifts for Amy. This one marked with a strange tag labeled "Mother of the bride"<p>

* * *

><p>It wasn't until the last note came that everything finally made sense.<p>

Tabetha opened the door while the person outside was still knocking. "What year is it?" asked a breathless River.

"Um…November 2012."

River didn't bother to say anything else as she pushed her way through the door.

Augustus met her around the corner, "River darling! Long time no see!" he wrapped his granddaughter in a big hardy hug before she could say anything. "Hope you don't mind me asking," he went on when the embrace broke, "But we haven't seen your parents in a while…got a report on them?"

The sad look in River's eyes sent a cold chill into both of her grandparent's bodies.

"We should sit down." River mumbled, her eyes suddenly falling to the floor.

…

River clutched the last piece of the puzzle in between her painted red fingertips. "There were nine other pieces of this letter that I delivered all at different times. This stupid thing," she pointed to the vortex manipulator on her wrist, "kept bringing me to the wrong time. But I didn't want to waste a trip just in case it went kaput completely, so I would tear off a bit of the letter and give it to whoever was nearby."

Augustus and Tabetha sat on the couch across from River clutching each-others hands. They hadn't been told any bad news yet, but…

"But we never remembered you…I mean, you never looked familiar. I've seen you a few times before, according to you but…"

"Oh…" River chuckled. "that's because of this." She pulled a key out from behind her blue blouse. "Key for the TARDIS. It has perception field technology in it. It doesn't make you not see me or forget me, but it'll make your brain want to, so most of the time it just forgets the 'me' part of the encounter."

The two older of the three shook their heads…no it didn't really make much sense but they would go along with it.

"Anyway…nine other pieces…any idea where you put them?" River pushed ahead the conversation.

Tabetha ran to her room and grabbed 3, commenting to Augustus how she never even thought about showing them to him, they had just sat in the shoebox under her bed, some for decades.

Augustus managed to find 5 with some digging…but neither of them could find the 9th piece.

It wasn't until River mentioned she _had _indeed given one to an older Amy who perhaps kept the note to herself.

They found it unopened pressed between the pages of her favorite book.

With all ten pieces, Augustus and Tabetha sat down to read the last thing they would ever hear from their daughter. And all the notes that they had read over and over in confusion since Amy was a little girl fit together so perfectly…and it all finally made sense.

_Dear Mum and Dad_

Rory got this idea a while back and well…since things have pretty much settled down here I think I can actually sit down and write this out to you guys.

I can't wait though. I'm not waiting like Rory is, years and years to have Anthony (Oh goodness…

-our son. We adopted. He's so sweet. You would be so proud of him. Oh dear, confused yet?) deliver this to you. I'm letting River do this. It will be the same time for you, but it will seem like a whole lot sooner to me. And in the kind of world I've lived in for the last few years, that's something I really really need to stay sane.

Mum and Dad, Rory and I won't

-be coming home.

It's not because we've decided this, so much, no we're not traveling with the Doctor forever. I was told once that nobody could do that, and I didn't really believe it was true until now. But it is.

Anyway, and we're not not coming home because

-we died. Oh no! Rory and I are living beautiful, long lives.

But we're trapped. In a year a long time ago in a place pretty far away. And we can't come back.

I really don't know how else to explain it.

I'm so sorry.

Rory told me I should keep it short, but I know I'll find myself rambling!

Um…New York is where we're at.

I'm beginning to say certain things with a new accent like "lever" and "daughter".

I've got a really good view from our apartment.

Anthony just learned to walk. And his first word was "Doctor".

The Doctor

-misses us, and that hurts. It's like I can feel him crying every time it rains...

Um...It doesn't rain as much here as it does back home.

Don't cry for me, Dad. I'm still your happy little princess spinning around the universe. The world does seem a bit smaller now though.

Don't cry for me, Mum. I promise to always bite the psychiatrists I'll be sent to when people hear me talking about "IPhones" and "Laptops" and "Digital Cameras".

I know I'm all grown up, but

-I wish you could come tuck me in Mum, in that special way that only you know how to.

And I wish Dad was here to tell a joke and sing a stupid song. I wouldn't leave the room this time. I promise.

I wish Anthony could meet his amazing, beautiful grandparents. I wish they could meet him.

I wish a lot of things. And all my wishes came true for a really long time and I was a bit spoiled…but now that's done. And I have to finally grow up.

That's a weird thought, huh? Me…growing up.

It sounds creepy, especially as I write this. But you can go visit my

-grave. I feel like that's an ok…no…maybe…I mean you can. I know where it is. I…I saw it. I'll draw a map on the back of this letter.

But remember Mum and Dad…remember the words to that dumb poem you guys helped me memorize when I was ten for English

-"Do not stand at my grave and weep,

I am not there; I do not sleep.

I am a thousand winds that blow,

I am the diamond glints on snow,

I am the sunlight on ripened grain,

I am the gentle autumn rain.

When you awaken in the morning's hush

I am the swift uplifting rush

Of quiet birds in circled flight.

I am the soft stars that shine at night.

Do not stand at my grave and cry,

I am not there; I did not die."

-I am happy. I have a family. And I had a family that taught me how to raise the one I have now right.

So thanks are in order I suppose.

I seriously cannot bear to write anything more and I'm really sorry for that, because I wish I could talk to you guys all day. I miss you _so so much. _

But River

-only has one trip to New York, all time ripped and tattered. And no returns or exchanges. She'll take this to you. She's a very good girl.

Brian should know soon too. Go talk to him. Have like a parent

-support group. Who knows…maybe the Doctor will even drop in to help.

I love you both so much. You have no idea how lonely these New York sunsets can get without my funny Mum and my tiny little Dad.

Don't cry…like I am so hypocritically doing now. _I am not there. I did not die. _

_-Love your daughter Amelia Jessica Pond_

* * *

><p><strong>I think most of that chapter made sense XD<strong>

**Anyway HI EVERYONE WE REACHED 300 REVIEWS! **

**In celebration, I made a video to say hi to everyone :) head over to youtube and search ThanksToYGTRMAAReaders and listen to me ramble!**

**Thanks you guys :) Keep the wonderful reviewing up!**


	36. Angel Stuff

**HEY LOOK IM NOT DEAD**

**THANKS**

**Nightmare in favoriters and followers (Anybody notice I've been using episdoe titles yet? haha) - Twin Masks and hearseespeak, **

**Morzan's Elvish Daughter - Oh glad you like my mural! And no no ones every told me that but thanks for letting me know XD**

**Quathis - Glad you liked the emotion, I quite enjoy it as well :)**

**babybeluga747 - A funny chapter next you say?...oops...how about next time? hahaha **

**RosesInJamJars - ALL THE TEARS ME TOO. Thanks love :)**

**Kerjen - Well it is...fanfiction...soo...And I really do appreciate how far you read into my writings and the show itself! How about we both accept that neither of us will never know all of the truth and leave it at that, eh? **

**Vilinye - Sorry sorry sorry...XD**

**MJfantiastic - Awesome! Just like you!**

**I'll let you guys decide whether this chapter is AU or not!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Amy sat outside the church in the chilly air, her fancy lacy half-sweater over her dress not being enough to keep her warm. But she didn't want to go back inside. So she sat in the sunset, the cold English wind blowing her long red hair as she struggled to rub away the goose-bumps. Mels sat next to her, indifferent to the weather. Indifferent to the wind. Indifferent to the occasion. She had only come to the funeral because Amy had begged her too. And she had met Amy's granddad once or twice at parties and such. Amy was closest to him when he lived with them briefly when she was really small, and they hadn't seen each other much since Amy and Mels had become friends. But Amy was still very upset about his death.<p>

"Ams…" Mels began before dropping her words into the wind. Why was she no good at this comforting thing? Wasn't there someone in the world who could teach her how to cheer up her friend when she's upset? No…thirteen years in Leadworth had produced no such a person. So Mels didn't place a hand on Amy's shoulder, she didn't offer Amy a cup of water or warm tea, in fact Mels didn't even say a thing except, "My foster mum wanted me home for dinner a half hour ago…wanna come?" she invited without permission like she often did.

Amy shook her head. She definitely wasn't hungry.

"K whatever see yah tomorrow…" and Amy's only warmth in the cold left.

Sometimes she hated her choice in best friend.

Amy sat for probably about another twenty minutes before she heard a new voice. The adults were all conversing and eating inside the church, but Amy opted out of that. The new presence must have come from that lot. The voice that dug into her immersed thoughts was deep and flat and…American.

"Amy Pond, right?"

Amy looked up into the sunlight and lifted her hand to her forehead in order to see the face of the man with the setting sun over his shoulder. He was tall and sloppy looking, with a long tan trench coat and a backwards blue tie. Some people simply weren't good at dressing up for things.

"Yeah." she responded equally as flat. She really wished her parents friends wouldn't pick now to have a 'oh you've gotten so big since the last time I saw you' chat.

"What's wrong?" the man asked, sitting next to the ginger without permission and speaking still as if he didn't really care.

Amy couldn't help it though; her feelings came spilling out like tears that she had been holding in the whole service. "I mean, I know granddad was old and stuff and old people die but it just sucks you know…cause I mean…" she paused to suck in the cold air, "people leave here so fast and pretty soon that 'I'll see them one last time' 'I'll get to talk to them about this next time I see them' is gone…and that kind of stuff doesn't just happen to old people…it can happen to anyone at any time. It could happen to my mum or my dad or my friends or…" another sharp, racked breath. "Or me…"

She didn't look at the stranger after her rant. She didn't want to see the look of confusion on his face or the look of getting more than he bargained for and not knowing how to handle it. In fact, Amy was about to stand up and find another bench on the backside of the church when the man spoke again.

"I understand."

Amy looked at the man. His very round face was looking out across the road. His gaze seemed past the pavement, past the graveyard on the other side, past the trees, or the sky even. Very very far. Very very wise. Who was he?

"Would you give up your life for someone you love, Amelia Pond?"

Amy could only swallow the lump in her throat at the sudden new beat in conversation, "What?"

"Greater love has no one than this: to lay down one's life for one's friends." he said with the same sort of weird, stale wisdom.

"Isn't that…a bible verse?" Amy wondered, though she had never paid much attention in Sunday school.

The man nodded, his short brown hair bouncing a bit.

"I don't know…" Amy mumbled, now seriously considering the question. Could she jump off a cliff to save Mels? Would she drink poison for Rory? She rubbed her black heals into the ground beneath her. "That all sounds like angel stuff to me."

The man turned to her for the first time since their conversation had started. His head cocked a bit to the right and his eyebrows moved in ever so slightly in confusion.

"You know." Amy went on. "Angels interfere and catch people who have fallen or 'hold' someone in a bad car crash. You know. Like 'angles are watching out for you'. _They_ save people when they're about to die. Not me." Amy looked down again. She had never really thought about dying in this much depth before. It scared her and made her a little nauseous. No. She had so much life to live. Wasn't that excuse enough to not save someone? That sounded so selfish. She pushed the thought away. "Angels give me the creeps anyway."

The man turned his head further, looking almost offended this time.

Amy couldn't help but giggle at the man's puppy dog looking face. "You know!" she said again…for come on he _must _know. "They're supposed to always be there watching over you…like a shoulder angel or whatever. Like they're waiting for that moment that they have to save you! It's a little too close to being a ghost for my comfort. I don't like the idea of an angel that moves around where I can't see them and when I'm not looking and watches me do everything. That makes sense, right?" Amy nodded to herself. Of course that made sense.

The man stood up rather suddenly and Amy was worried she had insulted him. His trench coat billowed in the wind and Amy had to move a lock of restless hair behind her ear before she could look up at him again. "Trust me Amelia Pond. You're not dying any time soon. You're going to live a long wonderful life. You'll always be happy. Trust me."

Amy shook her head. Nothing about this man's tone and weird accent made her want to trust him in any way.

"And the time may come for you to give up all that you have for someone else but you will make the right decision."

Amy's eyes narrowed. This man was crazy. Nuts. Who did he think he was?

"And remember this Amelia Pond." She really wished he would stop calling her that. He leaned down and placed a hand on her shoulder and for the first time looked her dead in the eyes. His eyes were so blue they sent chills up her spine. He was so close she could see the stubble on his cheeks, she could feel his breath, smell his coat. "Not all angels are scary. And even still, you might pick a scary one over your life one day."

The man did nothing else but stand up and turn away. His black shoes clumped down the sidewalk.

Amy sat struck still and breathless for a moment before she remembered something. "Wait sir! What did you say your name was?" she had wanted to ask her parents who their bizarre friend with the funny aura was.

He turned around briefly and threw back a, "Call me Cas." before walking toward the graveyard across the street.

Amy shook her head and looked at the ground to try and regain the dizziness she had gotten from looking at a face cross-eyed so close to hers.

But when she looked up again, she swore that this Cas man was no longer across the street. As though he had disappeared into nowhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Part of the reason for the prolonged update is that I've gotten into Supernatural…a bit…(k a lot) but I still hope you enjoyed this chapter even if you don't watch the show! (Although you should – you can only avoid your fate for so long.) Whether this be an Alternate Universe or not I guess that's up to you. I like to think that Sam and Dean and Castiel did travel with the Doctor at some point, and maybe met a few companions. Or at least heard of them. *Shrugs* Oh well<strong>

**Hopefully you guys won't have to wait so long for another chapter! Anybody got any suggestions?**

**REVIEW IT UP**

**(PS I JUST WATCHED THE PREQUEL TO THE 50TH ASDFGJKL:LKJHGFDSASDFGJKLKJHGFDSDFGHJKJHFDSDFGHJKT HATSALL)**


	37. This is All Mels' Idea

**That wasn't such a long wait...was it?**

**THANKS**

**The Followers and Favoriters of the Doctor - FantasticAllons-yGeronimo, SopherGoperroxursox, ddmic, and little **

**Vilinye - I feel like...thats in Cas's MO...isn't it though?**

**Quathis - I'm glad you like the cross-over idea! I mean in so many chapters, i might as well try a few, eh? Thanks for the idea!**

** 93 - thanks i rather like to pull the feels out of y'all. It gives me a strange Moffat-type joy.**

**zaida thorngage- if you like Anthony, you'll like this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>He's my annual Christmas Fic. I hope it fills you with joy (which it probably won't)<strong>

_**I dedicate this chapter to my first and beautiful Doctor, Matt Smith. **_

* * *

><p>Amy Williams was an old woman. She had lived a long, beautiful life but she was old, and she was dying.<p>

Her son knocked on the hospital door four times before coming in. "Mum? You awake?" She was. Barely though. She layed in the slightly raised bed, her tired eyes looking out the window past the trees and past the sky in the way that only people close to death seem to be able to do. She didn't respond in any way, not even a nod of her silver-ginger hair, but Anthony waltzed in anyway.

The man walked over to his mum's bedside and pulled up his usual chair, he noted his mum's untouched fish fingers and pudding on the tray next to the bed before he started to speak, "Mum…Hazel and I were going through the attic…and we found this." Although he knew his mum was hardly conscious he held up the book in his hands for her to see. "Its just a little ol' journal I guess. But its yours and I was reading it and…I thought…you might want to hear it one last time." Anthony felt the tears brimming and he bit his lip to keep them back. It wasn't the end – not yet. And while that heart monitor was still beating, he was gonna make his mother's last moments here the best. And her friend the Doctor had always been the best of her.

"It's titled, 'Reasons I miss the Doctor'…" he chuckled down at the yellowing paper. "You must have made it right after you…" he struggled to remember the proper term his parents used when in public "…moved…to America." Anthony was much too young to remember the first few years that his parents spent in their new time-stream, but as his thumbed the pages of this note-book, he could see the way his mum felt lost and wrong and…like a child. What a list. It wasn't all done in one day…it was done over several years. Each page scrawled with a new date, a new colored pen, some quickly written, some crafted like artwork. The entries spanned over the past almost forty years of her life.

"I'm gonna read it to you mum…alright?" Only her chest heaving to answer.

"Reasons I miss the Doctor.

Doctor Doctor Doctor…I know I'm happy. I know it all worked out. And I know this is how it's supposed to be…me with Rory. But I lay in bed at night under this new sky and sometimes I just…miss things about you.

I had a book like this when I was small. I'm going to recreate that to the best of my memory and add things as I think of them…so here we go.

Mom and Dad think you're not real. But Mels and Rory believe me. So. I always tell Mels how much I miss you and she told me I should write down the things I miss most because that might help me feel better.

So I thought I would try.

This is all Mels' idea. She told me I better give her credit.

I miss your blue pen.

I miss your lopsided hair.

I miss your torn up blue shirt.

I miss you holding my hand.

I miss your blue magic big box with a library and a swimming pool.

I miss your voice.

I miss how you made me feel safe.

I miss your converse.

I miss your walk.

I miss your smile.

I miss your raggedy self."

Anthony began turning pages, each page with a different thought as the years went on.

"I miss the way your hair bounces.

I miss the way you can go from looking like a five year old to so much older than your actual age in just mere seconds.

I miss the monologues you make like you're up on a West End stage.

I miss the way you dance (I don't even have that wonderful wedding video of us dancing together here in this new life)

I miss your awful awful plans…but I miss more how they always seemed to work out.

I miss how thinking of you making out with my daughter makes my skin crawl (no wait…it still does that).

I miss your eyes that no matter how much I looked into them I could never tell what color they were.

I miss the longing, heart-breaking stories of how you missed home.

I miss your stupid face and your dumb chin.

I miss how you insult species when you're upset.

(I'm crying now…my heart is breaking all over again)."

Anthony had to pause to wipe his own tears. He had never met the Doctor, but the way his parents loved him was so powerful that he felt like he had. He took a deep breath.

"I miss our late night horrible singing parties while Rory jammed on the piano.

I miss how sometimes you would try to leave the TARDIS in clothing even more ridiculous then that bow-tie.

I miss that bow-tie.

I miss you're unhealthy obsession with fezzes.

And by the way, fish-fingers and custard don't taste the same without you.

I miss the feeling of your rough tweed on my cheek when I hugged you.

I miss that blue box. Have you changed it since I've left?

I miss the way you scratch your face awkwardly when you're nervous.

I miss how that sad smile of yours could say a million things so silently.

I miss you calling me Amelia. No one ever calls me that anymore.

I miss _Geronimo_

I miss the way your limbs flair around when you run. Haha.

I miss the way that you talk so fast that I loose tack of the idea two words in.

I miss the dang green screwdriver – do you have any idea how long it took me to into the habit of carrying a key…even before we lived here?

I miss the way you wear your watch backwards…I've started to do that myself you see.

I miss how I would wake up in the middle of the night to a loud noise and it would just be you kicking a football around the TARDIS hallways.

I miss you death-gripping my hand and shouting 'Come Along Pond!'

And "_RUN_!"

I miss…a whole lot of stuff about you and I'll never in all my life be able to remember or even write them all down. Especially as time flies past in the slow-path way.

But I miss you most of all.

Just you.

Just your essence.

I don't think you'll ever know how much you've done for me, Doctor. How much you've changed me for the better, how I don't dare to imagine my life without you.

Thanks Doctor.

Thanks for dropping out of the sky – my life is everything I could have ever wanted and more because of _you_.

I'm so happy." Anthony turned the next page. The book seemed to have a proper ending just about, like his mum could feel the sickness coming along. Anthony's breath stopped when he noticed the date of the last entry was the day after his dad had died. He wasn't exactly sure what that meant…but it was significant.

"Mum…I…"

"Mr. Williams?" it was a nurse knocking on the threshold of the door that shook Anthony out of his sentence.

"Yes?"

"Your mum has a visitor."

Anthony glanced at Amy. She was just a hallow shell of herself…chances are she wouldn't recognize the face coming to visit. Chances are she didn't even recognize the man sitting next to her bed right now.

"Fine. Yes. Let them up." he sighed anyway.

The man that came in was tall and thin. He had older, dark eyes and salt and pepper hair. His narrow gaze and pointy nose reminded Anthony of an owl's and his hands were shoved deeply in his pocket as he took long steps across the room.

Anthony stood up to great the stranger he didn't recognize. "Hello. I'm Anthony, um…Amy is my mum…how did you know her?"

The man smiled a crooked smile. "Old friend. Call me…Smith."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Smith," they shook hands. "I'm sorry to say sir…you're a bit late…um…Mum's pretty much…well gone. I wish you had visited before. I'm afraid it's almost done for her. But she's been sick for a long time…and she misses dad. I see it in her eyes." Anthony sat down again. "Did you know Rory?"

The older man nodded as he solemnly leaned over Amy's bedside. "Amelia Pond." He chucked a sad laugh. "Glad you're not gone yet. I walked an awful long way to get here." He leaned in closer, his voice only a whisper, "And it's still rather dangerous for me to be here…You're hanging in there Pond…aren't you? You always were the tough one…tougher than me. I'm glad it all worked out for you Amelia. As you can see…not all of it worked out for me…" The man took his long fingers and ran them over her pale forehead…Anthony noticed his mum's eyes follow the gesture…she seemed to be listening. "Of course it's me Pond…don't look so lost just cause I've got a different face…you know it happens. It happened and. Well…" the man gulped. "I'm fine…no…I'm fine." The man moved in so close to Amy that Anthony wondered whether to stop him or not. The stranger had sat in a chair next to her bedside and got so close to the old woman, so near, almost forehead to forehead. "You always knew what to say and it's killing me to see you so silent. But at least I get to see you…eh? Sorry…still got a gob obviously…some things never change, Amelia."

"I'm sorry..." Anthony hated to interrupt the old friend with the gloomy grin. "But…where did you say you knew each other from?"

The man didn't respond. For a long beat. A long, still beat where even the dust particles seem to hang in the air. The man pulled away from the bedside with tears on his face. He took his lanky fingers and closed the silver-ginger's eyes. That was the end.

He stood up and sniffed. "Made it just in time, I guess." He nodded and took a shaky breath as his eyes traced the tile pattern on the floor.

Anthony's eyes narrowed, "You…you called her Amelia. No one ever called her that…except for…" Anthony paused to consider it "bu...but you don't look…"

The man smiled at Anthony's lost words. His mum was right. That sad smile sad a million things. The man nodded at Anthony and started out the door.

"Wait!" Anthony stopped him at the threshold. "...Doctor?"

He turned around only enough to show his hurting profile to Anthony.

Amy's son picked up her book. "Here…" he held it out. "This is yours."

The Doctor took it and thanked Anthony with a hand shake and another silent smile.

He was a different man now – but the Doctor was the Doctor and Anthony felt beyond honored to be in his presence, even for the little while he was.

Oh the Man with Bow Ties had changed – but he was still ever so just _Doctor_.

* * *

><p><strong>I"M SO NOT READY FOR THIS CHRISTMAS SPECIAL ITS NOT EVEN FUNNY HAHA NOPE NOPENOPE NOPENOPENOPE<strong>

**Well...writing Capaldi was awful fun...especially since we know nothing even about his Doctor yet! Made me feel a little better about the whole thing...or maybe worse...my feelings are everywhere right now. **

**I don't care if you think this could actually could happen or not - make it AU if you please. **

**I won't tell any one to have a happy Christmas...cause I would be a hypocrite as I cry and the sun hasn't even come up yet. **

**So just Christmas everyone. **

**CHRISTMAS!**

**And enjoy The Time of the Doctor. I know I won't. :)**

**REVIEW!**

**(ON A COMPLETELY UNRELATED REALLY BRAGFUL (IS THAT A WORD?) NOTE GO TO MY PAGE AND LOOK AT MY NEW PROFILE PIC HAHA YEP ME MY BEST FRIEND AND MELLLLSSSSSSSSSS)**


End file.
